Victory Does Not Make Us Conquerors
by XDragonsxSpectrumX
Summary: The Pevensie children, now adults, find themselves thrown back into Narnia, just a year after Lucy, Edmund and Eustace left. Once finding out their return leads them to King Caspian, the five royals must fight an evil that lurks within their own court, throwing them into an even greater adventure. Can they defeat the evil that threatens the Kingdom once again? Suspian, OC's
1. Overthrown

**_A/N: Hello, and welcome to Victory Does Not Make Us Conquerors, a Narnian fanfic brought to you by yours truly._**

 ** _I have wanted to write this for so long, and now, I finally have the time to do so._**

 ** _This will be an adventure like no other – relations between love and war, battles between good and evil, and most of all: a fight between right and wrong. Expect old character to reappear, but also new, interesting ones to appear._**

 ** _I won't spoil everything now, but I hope this story will capture you!_**

 ** _Have an enjoyable read!_**

* * *

"Susan, doll, wait!" the chestnut-haired man called after her as he ran through the front door, struggling to keep his trousers up as he ran down the stairs after her.

Susan Pevensie, walked down to the road with firm strides, the sound of heels echoing as she strode off in anger. She was not planning to hear the petty excuse of this man any longer.

"Doll, it's not what you think!" the young man called in a desperate attempt to get her to stop.

"I don't want to hear it, Charles!" Susan called back over her shoulder, determined to walk away, to never look back.

"Susan, please, let me explain!" Charles begged, now striding after her, a hand on her shoulder to make her turn. She spun around, throwing his hand off her.

"Do _not_ touch me!" a set of icy blue eyes pierced him, and the man before her was stunned for only a moment, before sputtering out his explanation.

"She's only a friend, I swear! And… And she came for a visit, but... It's- You've been so busy lately with college and whatnot, I thought-" he said, running a hand through his hair in a feeble attempt to make up for what he had done with that girl.

"Oh, so you thought it was quite alright to cheat on me with her? _My friend_ , even!" Susan spat back, furious with him, but still in a tone deserving of the title 'calm'. When Charles didn't further respond, his eyes shamed in regret, she raised her hand, brusquely finishing him off.

"We are done, Charles. I don't want to hear any more." Susan said with a last gaze at him, turned and left. She kept on walking down the street along the white picket fence. Traffic down the main road could be heard, the occasional honk from a cars horn interrupted the smooth purr of motors.

Charles, about to turn away, noticed ahead Betty Rose walk out of the house, her eyes planted to the ground ahead of her as she trotted away, straightening her flowery dress as she did.

His brows furrowed and turned back to Susan's trail. He was not going to let her go that easily: Striding after her, he caught her arm this time.

"Doll, wait-"

"Do _NOT_ call me that!" she hissed at him as she tried to tear away from him. His grip, however, was too strong for her to pry away. She was taught in self-defence, both from martial arts and her two brothers, and even though she was tempted to kick her former beau in his holy jewels, she refrained herself from stooping so low.

"Let go of me!"

"Just, listen!"

"I said, we. Are. _Done_!" And with that, Susan kneed the man in his stomach, knocking the air out of his very being. Now tearing away from his less vice grip, she turned and ran.

Her escape came to a short stop however, when the bright sight of a car's hood and pommel startled her.

With a cry of surprise, her hands up in instinctive defence, she felt no pain - only heard the loud honk of the horn, which seemed to last forever, the sound etched itself into her head.

 **. . .**

"You okay, Lucy?" Edmund asked his younger sister from his seat beside her in their cabin.

"Hmm? Oh, yes, I've just got the worst case of headache…" Lucy said as she rubbed her temples. Her head had been pounding from the moment they had gotten on the train, but it was only just now that it had really started to bother her.

Peter, her oldest brother and the eldest of the Pevensie children, stood up and opened the door to the cabin.

"I'll get you some water, Lu," he told her with a kind smile before leaving down the hall to fetch something to drink.

"Thanks," Lucy returned his smile, before dropping her head back onto the window, watching mindlessly as the landscape outside passed them with incredible speed. She had a funny feeling in her stomach too, but she was assured it was only nerves before meeting their parents again.

After the war had ended, Susan and Edmund had left their cousin Eustace Scrubb and thanked their uncle and aunt for their hospitality. They had planned travel on to their parents, and reunite with Peter and Susan in America, and were now on the train ride back to the station where their parents would pick them up. Susan, doing evening classes, would meet them later for dinner. Peter had met them on the harbour when they had arrived by ship over the Atlantic. It had been a sweet reunion, and Peter had been very glad to hear of their return to Narnia during their stay at the Scrubb's – if not a little to very surprised that their rotten cousin had come with them. He was pleasantly surprised to hear that he had changed for the better after their adventures in Narnia, however.

"Don't worry, Lu. We'll be there soon enough," Edmund told her with a reassuring smile.

She rested her head on his shoulder.

"I can't wait to see the look on mum's face." Lucy said with a longing smile.

Closing his eyes to rest, Edmund couldn't agree more.

Edmund thought he fell asleep just then. It certainly felt like it - like being asleep. Lucy too, wondered on the fact if she had dosed off. Even Peter felt the same snoozing feeling, even though waiting in line in another wagon.

He heard a sudden screech of metal, followed by a ringing nose so strong it made him dizzy. Then, the feeling washed over him too: sleep. Feeling tired, so, so tired, he succumbed to the sleep that engulfed him.

* * *

 ** _A/N:_**

 ** _There it is, the first (vague) chapter of Victory Does Not Make Us Conquerors. It might have seemed hurried, but in time, all shall be revealed as to what happened, and what will happen._**

 ** _Hope you will stay with this story for that long!_**

 ** _Until next we meet,_**

 ** _Dragon_**


	2. A Not So New World

**_A/N: Hiya, and welcome to another chapter! I hope this one will catch more interest than the last. Especially since it will 1), be longer, 2) introduce new and old characters, and 3) new adventures!_**

 ** _Hope you have a good read!_**

 ** _I will include recommendations for music, both ambient and from other genres to offer the best atmosphere in the story, and to give you a feeling of the mood throughout the storyline as well. As such below!_**

 ** _Soundstracks:_**

 **" _Follow the Unicorn" by An Danzza_**

 **" _The Forest Queen" by Peter Gundry_**

* * *

Peter Pevensie, had never once in his life, feared for his own life – for others, sure. His family, oh yes, many a time. Like the first time they had stumbled into Narnia as children. The time where Lucy had almost drowned, when Edmund had been captured, and when Susan had fallen off the cliff at the How. And many a time as adults. Peter had feared for his kingdom, his countrymen, and his court in his time as King.

But never his own life. His family had always come first. They come first.

And now, for the first time, Peter feared. He did not know where he was, what time or day, even what age. It had become very dark, very silent, and that frightened him. He was alone. He tried to cry out for someone but found that he couldn't – he thought he heard his own heart beat in his ear, he felt out of breath, but still, he could not make out anything of anything. All was simply black – until there was a bright orb of light penetrating the darkness, spreading out in his line of sight. He could make out the fact that he was lying down on his back. The light was turning so bright he couldn't squint hard enough to block out the intrusive light.

Then, he felt ground under his hands. Stretching his fingers, he found that he could move. He sat up and opened his eyes now that the light had receded to a bearable level.

His surroundings were nothing like he expected: he was in a forest. He was resting on a bed of wild white anemones on the forest floor. Peter picked up a flower and fingered one: it was indeed reality. Gnarly trees with lush leaves of green surrounded him, and he could make out blue sky and the sun from above.

In the distance he could hear a blackbird sing it melodic song.

Standing up, Peter straightened his white shirt that went with his suit jacket that he had left behind on the train. The train… What had exactly happened there? That's when he remembered his siblings on the train as well.

Where exactly was he?

"Lucy? Edmund!" he called, in hopes of them showing up. It was awfully silent, so it was less to not likely that he would find them nearby. But he had to try.

Walking past the roots of some trees, he found a slope that went upwards. It would be the best shot to see where he was, and so he followed the slope. It turned out to be quite the climb, but once at the top, he could see past the top of several trees to find densities of trees, a river abstracting a forest in two, which looked to him, oddly familiar. In the furthest distance, he could see the faint outline of mountains, which too, looked familiar.

"Beruna… Narnia," Peter murmured for himself, and even though he was struck with initial happiness, the thought of 'why' escaped him. He was told by the Great Lion himself that he would not return. And yet here he was. On the outskirts of some place he did not recognize, sure, but still… he was in Narnia.

He then wondered if he was here alone. And why he had been sent back. Amongst thousands of other questions he couldn't begin to hold a grasp of.

For now, he needed to find his siblings, at least try. He wasn't sure why, but he had a strong feeling that he hadn't been the only one sent back.

. . .

"Where do you suppose we are?" Lucy asked Edmund as they tracked through the heather-grown forest floor. They had been walking for quite some time now, and their reaction to be back in Narnia was a very delighted one, but they had no clue as to where they were. Disorientated, light-clothed and with no food or water, they needed to find some way out of the woods and into civilization, and hopefully, find familiar faces.

"Well, if my assumptions are right from what we saw from the tree, Beruna is this way, meaning the Telmarine Castle is not too far from there."

Lucy glanced at the trees around them that danced and stretched in the warmth of the early spring sun.

"What makes you think it's still standing?" she asked quietly, doubt creeping over her. They had no way of knowing if another thousand years had passed, like the second time they were thrown back into the Kingdom.

"Well, it's our best shot of finding out what is going on. If we are lucky, Caspian might still be alive."

"I hope you are right."

"Come on, I think I see an opening here," Edmund said, pointing ahead.

. . .

The sound of gentle waves lapping against the shore was the first thing Susan heard. The cry of seagulls from afar made her open her eyes. The bright light had disappeared, and she could make out the colours of her surroundings. The sea ahead was strikingly blue, the sands so pure, it seemed otherworldly. Black rocks were spread on the beach, with trees of green enveloping the beach around her.

Sitting up with a slight groan, Susan found herself close to the water, the foam reached her feet at every lap of the waves. The sun was bright and hot, signalizing it was at least passed noon. And that meant she needed to get going to find shelter before it became dark.

Of course she realized where she was. She was back in Narnia, it was no doubt about that. Why else would she be dressed in the same attire she had worn to classes that day? And where else would she be?

She was unsure of her whereabouts, however – was she even alive?

However, Susan Pevensie was not one to linger on meaningless questions. Her main concern now would be to find out where she was and where she was going. Stepping out of her heels, she carried them in her hands as she walked along the sands.

Her white blouse and black satin skirt would not provide much against the cold, though. She realized too she did not have any provisions. She only had… Well, herself.

Susan walked as she pondered on what to do next, when she heard a horse's squeal. A quite terrified one, at that, from some distance away.

Now alert, she stopped to listen. If her suspicions were right, she would encounter a talking beast and he or she might have been able to help her finding directions.

Susan soon heard the squeal again, followed by an impatient snort from behind two boulders ahead of her.

Running, she came to a stop once she found the creature behind the boulders.

The creature was not a horse at all – it was a pegasus, a winged horse. And a quite beautiful one at that: yet black, the pegasus' fur shone in the sunlight, but filthy in sea water and sand. Its wings were supposedly very large, but Susan couldn't tell exactly, seeing the animal was trapped in a fisher's net. Its hind legs were wrapped dangerously tight by the net's vicious grids. The wings too were trapped by the net, and the beast had no way of getting up. Its pure strength could make the fibres of the net bury itself into its skin if it dared break it. The animal seemed wise enough to know it shouldn't struggle. It did however, try to get its neck free from the net. It was halfway in the water too, and could drown if it got itself even more trapped than it already was.

Susan walked over to the pegasus, astonished by its beauty, but also feeling great sorrow at the poor animal's fate.

Lastly, the sight of the pegasus affirmed Susan's suspicions – she was indeed in Narnia.

"Oh my…" Susan whispered to herself as she carefully walked over to the pegasus.

Seeing the Daughter of Eve approach, the black beast dropped its ears back and bared its teeth at her with an angry snort. Susan stepped back and held her hands in front of her, raised.

"It's alright, I'm not going to hurt you," she said gently, hoping the beast understood. The beast attempted to stand, but quickly gave up from as the net had caught it too badly, and dropped its head on the sand, clearly giving up and accepting its fate.

"I want to help you, but I need something to help me cut the net. I will be back." Susan told the pegasus, dropped her shoes, and scurried to find a rock sharp enough to cut the fibres of the net.

Sure enough, she found a flint that would suffice as something as a knife and got to it.

"See, I'm going to help you, but I need you to lay still, so I don't cut you, alright?" Susan told the beast in a calming voice.

Unsure of the human, the beast stilled and did as it was told, but had its ears dropped back still.

Susan walked over to the pegasus with caution, wading through the water to cut the net wrapped viciously around it. " _Easy now…"_

Taking care to watch her feet in case the pegasus kicked out, she started to cut through the first grid. It was tiresome work, for she had to cut through for some time to get through the sturdy material. And yet, she did not give up, and as time went by, the animal relaxed as the human worked at the net to free it, reassuring it as she did.

Wet, covered in sand and with blisters covering her palms, Susan realized the pegasus started to help her where it could, by bending over for her, lowering its head, stretching out its leg and so on, much to her relief.

By the time the sun stood low on the horizon, Susan had cut through the last thread, and managed to drag it over the pegasus' back and unwrap its feet.

"I think that's it," Susan said, mostly to herself, and was relieved to see the animal now stand up and rid itself of the now useless fisher's net and trot up to the dry sand.

Stretching its wings and snorting harshly, the horse spun and bucked in bliss of being free of the contraption that had held it for so long. Nodding its head, the long, wavy mane and forelock shone in the orange hue of the sunset.

Susan smiled happily at the pegasus' gratitude of being free once again, and it was first now she saw how large the beast truly was.

Muscular, a craned, elegant neck of pure muscle, the pegasus carried itself with the utmost grace, and the wings, those magnificent wings, stretched far into the sky, doubling the height of the beast, which already stood so tall.

Susan admired the animal for some time, before the sun had set so low that she knew she had to get going. Turning to leave for the path, a female voice interrupted her actions; ( **calm voice like Galadriel's from Lord of The Rings** )

" _You have my thanks, Daughter of Eve."_ Susan turned to look at the pegasus, which looked at her with wise golden eyes, its ears perked forward.

"Sorry?" Susan asked, unsure if it was indeed the pegasus that had talked.

"You did not need to help me, and yet you did. You have a kind heart." The pegasus said.

Susan walked up to the beast:

"I didn't think you could talk," she said, a smile crossing her lush lips.

"I seldom have to."

A brief silence appeared between the two.

"What happened to you?" Susan asked, now intrigued by the pegasus. She had never seen one this close or spoken with one for that matter.

"I came to bathe to cool down in the mercilessly boiling sun, but were trapped in a fishing net that was illegally placed here this close to shore. I have been trapped for several days, and I am very tired and worn." The pegasus spoke. Susan was lucky to have arrived when she did.

The pegasus nodded: "You saved me, and for that, I am forever grateful."

Susan nodded back to the pegasus, feeling warmth spread in her heart.

"You are most welcome."

"How can I assist you? Surely you have come here by accident?" the pegasus asked the dark-haired woman, who followed the look of the pegasus. Yes, her clothes were now filthy, wet and slightly torn in places. Her tights too had a big hole along the side of her thigh.

"Err, let's call it an accident… I need to know where I am, can you tell me the time and place?"

The pegasus did not hesitate to answer.

"The Bight of Calormen, Narnian era of 2307," she replied. Susan did some quick calculations.

It had been 4 years since she was here last – meaning Caspian was probably, supposedly, hopefully still alive. She couldn't help her heart from making a quick jump at the thought… And she was too far away from Miraz's castle to walk on foot. A heavy sigh escaped her as she watched the sun go down the horizon.

"By the looks of your reaction to my answer, it seems you are displaced in comparison as to where you need to be, yes?" the clever pegasus wondered, making Susan cross her arms.

"The Telmarine Castle, do you know it?" Susan asked.

"Yes."

"It's too far to walk on foot without the right gear and supplies, isn't it?"

"Yes."

"Great."

A brief silence appeared once again.

"I am weary and need rest. If you should wish it, I can be of assistance; there is a place I know of, with food and shelter. I could take you there, and then on to the castle in the morning. By the looks of it, you need rest as well."

Susan dwelled a second on the offer, but realizing she had no other options, she accepted the offer. She walked up to the pegasus, grabbed a handful of her mane, and walked by her side into the soon darkening forest.

"Follow me, my Queen."

Susan looked at the beast, slightly stunned.

"How did you know I am a former Queen of Narnia?" she asked, her voice unsteady. The pegasus knickered amusedly.

"I remember you and your reign from the Golden Age."

Susan failed to do the math at this point, too taken aback at the pegasus' knowledge.

"But then… You must be over two thousand years old!" Susan replied, amazed at the incredible age.

The pegasus knickered again she they walked on.

"Three thousand and forty-one years to be precise," she chuckled and rustled her wings.

. . .

Meanwhile, Lucy and Edmund had found themselves in a nearby clearing in the dark forest, a campfire between them. Edmund was resting his back against a tree, eating cooked mushrooms on a stick. Lucy had been observant and found them some chanterelle to cook over the fire. It wasn't much, but it would get them by until morning.

"I wonder why we're back," Lucy said as she carefully cooked the mushrooms above the fire.

"As do I, but it's unlikely that we will find that out tonight." Edmund replied with a tired sigh.

Well, if not that, they had to find out _something_ tonight; like what they would do once come morning. They were still hours away from Castle Miraz, and they didn't even know if they would find Caspian there, or at least someone they knew. And they had no idea what happened to Peter after all of this.

"I'm going to sleep on it, but I think finding the castle is our best shot at survival, Lu," Edmund explained, and even though she knew he was right, she couldn't help thinking if Peter too was out there somewhere.

A silence grew between the two siblings, only the soft crackle from the campfire could be heard, along with the occasional hoot from an owl further into the forest.

Just as Edmund was dozing off from the heat provided by the fire, a rustle of leaves and a crack of branch alerted both Pevensies. Having no weapons, Edmund had made a makeshift stake from an old branch, and he picked it up, ready to defend them, no matter how futile his weapon was.

Another branch was stepped on, and they soon realized that whatever was coming their way was human by the sound of the steps.

"Who's there?" Edmund called as his brown eyes darted from bush to bush.

"Edmund? Lucy, is that you?" a familiar voice called back. A smile crossed the faces on both Lucy and Edmund when they recognized who it was.

"Peter!" they called, and said person came into view. Cursing as a twig caught and tore his shirt, he strode over to them.

"Are you alright? I've been looking all day after you two! I saw the fire, and didn't know who you were, so I snuck up, and soon realized it was you, thank God," Peter said as Lucy came to hug him.

"We knew you were here! Thank goodness you're okay, Pete!" Lucy exclaimed, relieved to see her older brother was not harmed, spared a few cuts and bruises.

"We're alright… We're alright," Edmund sighed as he slid back down the tree again. Peter sat down to warm his hands by the fire, rubbing them vigorously before the flames. Lucy offered him the cooked mushrooms, which he bit down into with great hunger.

"I am so glad I found you two, and even better to know you're safe," Peter said with a slight mouthful of shrooms.

"Same with you, Pete. Now we can find the castle in the morning, and hopefully, we'll see familiar faces, maybe even Caspian," Edmund told him. Peter furrowed his brows in doubt.

"Don't get your hopes up, Ed. You remember the last time we were here," he explained, hinting to the last time, when over a thousand years had passed since their reign.

"It's our only shot, Peter. I have to hope; we have nothing without it," he said. Lucy said nothing but silently agreed with Edmund in this matter. A pang of grief hit her heart at the memory of Reepicheep, the friendly knight-mouse who had said the exact same thing on the Dawn Treader: ' _We have nothing, if not hope, your Majesty."_

. . .

Susan and the pegasus had been walking for quite some time until she led Susan away from the path, past a field of ferns and trees, before they found an old slope of boulders that made a cave at the bottom before them. It was overgrown with moss and alectoria, but it certainly made do as shelter for a short night. A small creek trickled before their feet, and Susan drank generously from it as the pegasus graced beside her.

When finished, the pegasus walked inside the tight space that made do as a cave and lay down.

"It's warmer inside here, your Majesty," she called after Susan, who briefly scanned the area for dangers. When she couldn't find anything to threaten their stay, she too, walked inside and sat down beside the pegasus. The latter sighed softly.

"You know, I didn't get your name, today," Susan observed, trying to make conversation. She was glad to be in company at this point. Spending a frosty night in a foreign forest could be frightening.

"Astraea, my lady," she replied, tucking her wings against her back. Susan shot her a smile in the darkness.

"I am thankful for your help, Astraea", Susan said sincerely, before she lay down on her side, facing the warmth radiating from the talking beast.

Astraea stretched a wing over Susan's tiny body to keep her warm throughout the night. Susan let out a tired sigh, grateful for the warmth the pegasus beside her provided. She was starting to get cold from the wet, thin clothes she was wearing, and with no shoes to speak of, her feet too would have suffered harsh cold if not for the large wing draped over her. Shuffling a bit closer to the warm beast, she quickly dozed off once she had gotten comfortable. The last thing she heard before sleep claimed her, was a deep rumble from Astraea's chest as she tucked her head beside Susan's side, keeping her safe and cocooned in warmth.

For now, they would sleep, but the next adventure would already await them once come morning.

And the question still stood clear: if and when they reached the castle, would their friend still be alive?

* * *

 ** _A/N:_**

 ** _And that is it! I hope you liked this chapter, I know I enjoyed writing it! It's simple, yes, and the plot isn't that complicated just yet. But, hold your horses, we will get there!_**

 ** _Until next we meet,_**

 ** _Dragon_**


	3. Old Friends and Reunions

_A/N: Hi, ya'll! I'm sorry this chapter has taken me some time to publish! Work and school's been tough this and last week!_

 _Alas, here is the next chapter!_

 _Enjoy!_

 _ **Soundtracks:**_

" _Raido" by Wardruna_

" _How Fare the Gods?" by Syven_

* * *

By the time the first rays of the morning sun had set upon the mountains afar, Peter, Edmund and Lucy trekked through a never-ending bed of moss as they quested to find the path. Or, a path, rather. They were clueless as to where they were, the tall pines all looked the same. The only sorts of orientation they had, was the location of the sun as it shone through the trees.

"How deep is this forest?" Peter groaned as his feet sunk into a patch of moss.

"I'm more concerned as to what is in these woods, thank you very much," Edmund retorted from not too far behind. These were, as far as they knew, unknown lands to them, and further unknown if they would encounter any talking beasts to guide them (if they still existed).

"Yeah, and the fact that we have no provisions," Lucy added.

"Look," Peter said, stopped in his tracks, and turned to face his siblings. "I know being back concerns you lot, I'm quite apprehensive about being here as well. But we need to stay focused on the road ahead of us and concentrate about finding a path that leads us into civilization! And, if we are lucky, we will find something to eat too, alright?" Peter told his siblings, attempting to sort their minds out. Frankly, it didn't do much for his own train of thoughts, but it was at least _something_ to keep their minds on - finding a path.

When the youngest Pevensies didn't say anything to oppose their brother, they moved on.

They walked in silence, making comments about the area along the way till the sun stood high in the sky, until Lucy broke the silence.

"You know, Susan once told me, that in situations of survival, you could eat this root… It looks like a tiny fern… Poly… Poly-something…"

"Polypody roots?" Edmund shot in.

"Yes! She said to look around ponds, or moist areas," she continued. In fact, Lucy felt hunger bite her stomach so awfully, the thought of raw root was pleasantly welcoming.

"Well, remind me if we do find water." Peter replied, and decided to leave the thought behind thereafter. He too, was hungry, almost nauseatingly so.

"Oi. Got me thinking, now, Lu!" Edmund exclaimed. Peter and Lucy halted. He exchanged glances with both.

"Susan. Is she here as well?" he questioned. Lucy and Peter shared a glance.

"I mean, if Pete is here, then why not her?" Edmund continued. Peter exhaled through his nose; he hadn't thought of that.

"If she was, why wasn't she with us the moment we came back to Narnia?" Lucy added.

"Think about it; we were split apart when we were thrown back. You and I entered _together_ because we _were_ together in America. Peter was further away from us; hence he was placed at a different place. Surely the same could have happened to Susan?" Edmund explained. To anyone else, he would have sounded like a lost lunatic, but Peter followed his train of thought.

"She said she was going to Charles' before lectures…" Peter mused.

"I don't know what exactly happened to us, but… I don't think Susan would have been left behind… We don't know why we are back, and how it is even possible, so…" Edmund said, trailing off.

"Aslan wouldn't be so unkind." Lucy piped in quietly. She knew it in her heart, that if Narnia needed them again, the Great Lion wouldn't abandon one Pevensie left, not Susan. They were back against all odds, so why not her?

Peter rubbed a hand behind his neck as he thought.

"Even if she _is_ somewhere out there, she's the most reasonable out of all of us. She will be fine, and possibly closer to familiar terrain. In fact, it's more the reason for us to find people; only then can we get help to search for her. Out here we will die of exposure or worse if we split up and search for her," Peter told his siblings, hoping he sounded surer of himself than he felt. He honestly had no idea what would be best to do as of right now, but he was right about one thing; if they found people, they would find help (hopefully).

The three shared thoughtful looks but said nothing. They knew Peter was right.

"Now come on…" Peter told them as they continued their tiresome journey.

. . .

The sound of dripping water was the first thing Susan heard. She then felt it drip onto her temple as she rested her head on the moss in cave floor.

Opening her eyes, she remembered the events from the day before; that she was back in Narnia, found Astraea, being led to the cave… Astraea… The pegasus was no longer by her side, Susan registered.

She sat up, rubbed her face and sighed deeply. What to do now…?

Her body was sore from sleeping on the cold, hard ground, and she woke up several times during the night because of the chill. Luckily, she wasn't prone to frostbite just yet.

"Astraea?" she called calmly as she stood up. Straightening her white blouse and black skirt, she exited the cave. She squinted at the bright sun and felt an initial panic at the fact that the sun stood higher than she first realized. She should have awoken hours ago to get the most out of the daylight! Cursing silently at herself, she peered around the area after the winged horse.

"Astraea?" she called again, louder this time.

"Here, your Majesty," a familiar teeth-gritted voice replied from behind her. Susan turned, but failed to spot the pegasus.

She soon startled at the loud crack of several trees bending way for the winged beast as it descended from the sky. Landing heavily, yet with elegance, the black beast folded her large feathered wings neatly over her back and trotted her way across the moss to Susan. She carried a branch of wild raspberries in her mouth, which she presented to the raven-haired woman before her.

Dropping it before her feet, she snorted before explaining;

"You were still resting when I awoke at dawn and made assumptions that you would be hungry. Children of Eve do eat wild berries, yes?" she said in her ever-so-calm voice.

Susan had to chuckle at her question.

"Yes, Astraea, thank you," she said gratefully and picked up the cluster of berries.

Astraea shook her mane before walking over to the small creek to drink.

Sitting down by the bank, Susan picked the berries off the branch and ate, all the while looking at nothing in particular. Most of the berries were ripe, some were not, and others were comfortingly sweet. It was only a handful of berries in total, but she savoured the taste of each one. She didn't know when her next meal would be, and so appreciated the tangy, yet sweet taste of each one.

Leaving the branch behind, she stood up and made an attempt to put her hair up in a messy bun with the elastic band she had from her previous do.

"Where shall we go next, hmm?" the black pegasus asked Susan, looking attentively at her with perked ears.

"My best chance of getting help, and to know what is going on, would be at the Telmarine Castle," Susan explained. The pegasus said nothing, but kept looking at her with perked ears.

"I have thought about it, quite a lot, actually, before I found you, and I have a feeling, a rather nagging one, that I'm not alone. I have three siblings, and they are most likely here as well." Susan told her.

"High King Peter, King Edmund, and Queen Lucy." Astraea said.

"Indeed. It would be meaningless to send me here, alone, when I was strictly told I was never to return; knowing my siblings, they would have thought the same thing, to go to the castle. If we are lucky…. The King is still alive," Susan explained.

"He is."

"Well… Great," Susan said, not knowing what to reply. Of course, she was happy to hear he was alive, and assumingly doing well, but how was she going to face him again, in terms of their last good bye? She had kissed him, _kissed him,_ thinking she would never meet him, or someone like him, ever again, and yet here she was. Even more so, she had told him they ' _would never work out'_. In the moment, it was to make light of the situation, but now… She wasn't so sure.

"Then I shall take you to the castle, Daughter of Eve. Are you ready to see the world as only a winged creature of Aslan can?" Astraea said as she flapped her wings twice, seemingly anxious to go. Susan smiled at her whilst tiny butterflies fluttered about in her stomach at the thought of flying. Then a thought of practicality struck her.

Grabbing the hem of her skirt by her thigh, she tore it up alongside the side of her thigh, all the way up to her hip. Now she could move freely.

"There. Ready to go."

"Then I must advice you to mount, my Queen."

Astraea kneeled before her so that Susan could climb onto her back with little effort.

Doing so, Susan grabbed a hold of her mane, and hoisted herself onto her back behind her wings.

Standing up, Astraea carried her out of the forest in an easy trot, and onto the sands where they met.

"Hold on tightly, daughter of Eve. Do not fear, I shall carry you all the way. The journey will be long, but we will make it," Astraea told her as she accelerated into a canter alongside the lapping waves.

"I trust you!" Susan said as she gave the beast's neck a gentle stroke.

"That is good to hear; here we go!"

Familiar with the movement of a… well, _normal_ horse, Susan held on tight when Astraea flapped her wings, ready to ascend into the sky. They extra set of powerful limbs felt strange to Susan as she rode, but knew that the pegasus needed no guidance. She knew she would take her back to where she was once a reigning Queen.

With several powerful beats of her wings, Astraea ascended, kicking the air with her legs before she soared up, and out towards the sea. Daring herself to not look down, Susan could not resist to look. They were already so far up into the sky, and they were still going up. She held on tight to the mane and clamped her legs against the pegasus' body.

The view from above was truly a vision… Such a world… And now this world needed aid once again.

. . .

"Haven't we passed this log already?" Edmund asked his company.

"No, we haven't," Peter replied, feeling impatient at their slow progress.

"Are you sure? The mushrooms on it looks strangely familiar."

Peter sighed, "I think I'd recognized it, don't you?" he retorted.

"I'm just saying, I think we should head back and take a different turn!"

"And get even _more_ lost? Forget it!"

"Pete, if you just-"

"Look!" Lucy, who had walked further before them, pointed down a slope before her feet. Peter and Edmund ran up to her and felt extraordinary relief at the sight.

A path, seemingly taking them to the river, as it did in fact look familiar.

"It's our best shot, come on!" Peter told them before they made their way down the rocky slope and down until they found footing on the human-made path.

"Finally!" Peter exclaimed, a smile broadening across his lips.

"Well, that was the hard part. I suggest we follow it north," Edmund suggested.

Reasonably enough, the trio walked alongside the path, going north, until hooves trotting hard against the gravel could be heard.

Stopping, the three Pevensies stood uneasy, not too sure as to what would meet them ahead. A bush blocked their sight, and they found it best to stay still until whatever coming towards them on the path appeared. Peter grabbed Lucy's hand and held it tight.

As the sound came closer, it became apparent that there were several horses coming, and several men.

Surely enough, when they passed the bush, four men clad in armour and burgundy cloaks appeared on horseback. They carried swords and maces, and the lion emblem carved in their armour told the Pevensies that they were in fact Narnian.

Spotting the two young men and the girl before them, the soldiers held their horses.

The man on the horse before them scrutinized Peter and Edmund, before looking Lucy up and down. Puzzled at the attire, he held up a hand to stop his company.

"State your business… citizens," the man spoke, slightly accented.

Peter raised his chin.

"We are lost, and in need of help. Could you aid us?" Peter told the man, who squinted in thought.

"They look foreign," another guard said.

"Where are you from?"

Not sure how to exactly explain that to the patrol, Peter held his tongue as he thought.

"Well?" the man demanded, now putting a hand on the hilt of his sword.

"We come from the Spare Oom!" Lucy quickly told the guard as she stepped forward.

The guards looked between themselves, and the man cocked a brow at Lucy.

She looked nervously from face to face, desperately hoping he would understand.

"From the city of War Drobe," she continued as she met the guards gaze, who looked at her peculiarly.

"An odd lot, this is," a guard from behind the first two stated.

"Are you patrolling from the castle?" Edmund asked. The first guard sneered at him.

"I ask the questions here, boy. Now answer me one more time, what. Is. Your. Business?" he said, now drawing his sword at the three.

"I could be asking you the same thing, Adranos, for pointing your weapon at the High Kings and Queen of Old," a familiar voice called from further behind.

Looking between the horses' legs and riders, the Pevensies beamed at the sight coming towards the guards from behind in a fresh trot.

It was Glenstorm.

Standing tall, with shiny black fur and a guard's mantle draped over his shoulder, the centaur made his way towards the Pevensies, a subtle smile crossing his strange face. The guards whispered and murmured between themselves, half-denying the fact that the Kings and Queen had returned, and concluding that Glenstorm truly was mad, as many suggested.

"Greetings, your Majesties. I thank the stars for our reunion," he spoke in his deep voice, meeting the gaze of each Pevensie. He bowed before them, a hand over his heart.

"Glenstorm, it's wonderful to see you again!" Lucy said, as she and Peter walked over to shake hands with him. Edmund too, could not stop beaming.

"Likewise, your Highness."

"What luck that we happened to come upon you on your patrol! We've been wandering for days, not really knowing where we are-!" Peter said.

"You are in luck. The Kingdom of Narnia surrounds you, and the Castle of Caspian is not far," Glenstorm said as he turned to face the patrol.

"Men; before you stand High King Peter the Magnificent, King Edmund the Just, and Queen Lucy the Valiant. The Seafaring King needs to face the monarchs of the Golden Age himself."

"If you should wish it, we will bring you to him," Glenstorm told the siblings.

"Please do, old friend," Peter told him, utterly grateful at this meeting.

Nodding, he turned towards his company once more.

"We shall ride together."

And so, it ended up with Peter, Edmund and Lucy sitting behind a guard each as they rode together to familiar grounds. As Glenstorm had spoken, the castle was not far away. After a short, but arduous ride to the courtyard, the three jumped off their mounts and re-joined Glenstorm as he led them inside the castle walls.

The castle looked the same as it had when they left, apart from improvements being made and damages from the battle three years ago having been repaired.

The grey walls and tiles would have made the castle look gloom, if not for the lanterns, the chandeliers and banners of the Narnian emblems and colours.

Servants, Lords and Ladies, nobles and guards of all creatures murmured once the Pevensies walked inside the great doors and followed Glenstorm to supposedly find Caspian. They nodded and smiled to familiar faces, feeling warmth in their heart at the thought of actually being back inside these walls.

They followed Glenstorm through different hallways and several turns around corners until he stopped before a set of great doors. Shooting them an affirmative gaze, he opened the doors, and announced his presence.

"Your Majesty."

Following him inside, they were met with the sight of a study. A great fireplace with a large table in front of it, where a large map was draped across. Shelves hugged the walls of the room, and a chandelier hung above the table.

At said table, stood three advisors of both Telmarine and Narnian race, Professor Cornelius and leaning over the map; Caspian himself.

All five looked in their direction, and several gasps were heard.

"I have news, my liege," Glenstorm spoke and stepped aside for the Pevensies. Peter, Edmund and Lucy stepped forward with tired smiles on their faces, meeting Caspian's awed gaze. He leant up from the table and watched them with an expression of both shock and rejoice.

"News, indeed, my friend!" Caspian spoke so all could hear and walked around the table to greet them once the sight of the monarch had sunk in and he could comprehend the fact that he had those he called family before him.

"Caspian," Edmund said merrily as he was the first to greet him. Meeting him in a brotherly hug and a manly pat on the back, the two men looked at each other and grinned. Edmund noted that Caspian had grown even taller since they parted on the sands of Aslan's Country.

The advisors behind them watched in awe at the reunion, murmurs all around.

"I never thought I'd see the day…" Peter said with a grin as he too, met Caspian in a manly hug as they laughed.

"It's great to see you, Caspian," Peter said as he grasped a hold of Caspian's shoulder and gave it a squeeze. Standing just as tall as him, Caspian returned his wide smile and shouldergrasp.

"Good to see you, Peter. And you, Lucy!" Caspian said as he scooped up Lucy in a bearhug, swinging her a bit with a happy groan. Lucy squealed in joy and returned his hug.

"I cannot believe you're here! I… What even-?" Caspian asked in amazement as he looked from sibling to sibling, not quite finding the words.

"Believe me, we don't know either!" Lucy explained as she failed to stop grinning.

"Not that I'm not thrilled, but what in the world are you doing here?" Caspian asked, his lopsided grin still there, a glimmer in his sable-brown yes.

"It's kind of a long story," Peter told him, and now meeting the gaze of the rest of the people in the room.

Studying their attire, Caspian made a conclusion that they had possibly been through hell, by the looks of it.

Their clothes, damp, dirty and torn certain place, were way out of fashion in contrast to Narnian attire. They had smudges of dirt on their skin, dishevelled hair, both Edmund and Peter having a stubble, and with Lucy's tired expression, he decided now wasn't the right time for them to tell their tale. Giving Edmund's shoulder a pat, he turned towards his advisors.

"Gentlemen, our meeting will have to be postponed. Meeting adjourned." He spoke, receiving nods from each member. One minotaur flicked his ear.

With that, he brought the Pevensies with him.

"You look worse for wear," he told them, once they were settled in his study.

"Well, after being thrown through time and place, finding yourself in some foreign land, _supposing_ it's Narnia, spending a day finding your siblings, and trekking through woods and beyond, I suppose this isn't too bad," Edmund explained. Lucy was sat in a nearby chair, resting her head in her hand. Peter too, looked exhausted from his seat.

Caspian looked from face to face and noted how they all looked older from last they met; Peter, now a young adult, looked close to his own age now. Edmund had aged a year or two, and looked a bit lankier and taller now, compared to how he looked on the Dawn Treader.

Lucy had grown slimmer, her hair long and auburn as always. She had grown into a pretty, young lady, despite having touches of grime on her. She looked more like her sister now.

Her sister… Susan…

"And Eustace? He is not here?" Caspian asked, wanting to transcend into the subject of Susan after asking about the boy-turned-dragon-turned-boy.

"No, but we suspect Susan is." Lucy explained, head still in her hand. Caspian furrowed his brows at her statement.

"Suspect?"

"Well, we didn't exactly come here together, you see. Edmund and I were thrown into Narnia together, but we didn't find Peter until much later. Or, he found us, rather," she continued.

"We thought that since Lucy and I came back, and even Peter, when we were not to return, Aslan said so himself, you remember? So, I figured that since we returned all at possibly the same time, then Susan too must be out there somewhere," Edmund continued.

"But we couldn't find any trace of her, nothing. It's merely an intuition." Peter added.

Caspian stood up, paced, and traced his beard (of which Peter felt a hint of envy) in thought.

"Alright. How about you get something to eat, change into dry clothes, and meet me in my study later, and then we can make a plan of action?" Caspian suggested as he faced them.

. . .

It's amazing what a bit of food and pampering can do to a person, Edmund thought as he took a final look in the mirror of his gifted bedroom. Agreeing with the thought that he looked presentable in Narnian garments, he exited the room, met up with Lucy who was waiting for him, and made their way to Caspian's study with some directions.

Peter, Caspian and Professor Cornelius was already present by the time they arrived. Peter and Caspian stopped murmuring between themselves when Edmund and Lucy entered the room. It was obvious that Caspian and Peter had the same cordial tone between them, like when last they parted. Peter had trusted Caspian to rule the kingdom fairly, and after Caspian had told him, alike what he had told Edmund and Lucy on the Dawn Treader, that the kingdom fared well, Peter knew he had made the right choice back then.

After greeting the Professor as well, Lucy and Edmund gathered around the table to face Caspian and Peter.

"Alright, my hope now, is that we come to an agreement as to what we should do. I will send out a searching party, but in order to find your sister as quickly as possible, I want to hear your thoughts as well. Firstly, where do you suggest beginning?" Caspian asked them as he shifted his gaze from Pevensie to Pevensie. He noted how they all looked more like themselves now that they had tidied up and eaten, and he were relieved to see the journey back to Narnia hadn't been too hard on them.

"Well, I have no idea where you two ended up, but I believe I could see Beruna far south from my location." Peter explained.

"I am not sure where we ended up. We were just lucky to find you. Lu?" Edmund said.

"I have no idea. We walked longer than a day to find the outskirts of the Shuddering Woods, where we met the patrol and Glenstorm," Lucy said with a shrug of her shoulders. Finding Susan would be difficult, even with griffins patrolling from above.

"But then again, Susan is smart, I'm certain finding water would be her first priority." Edmund stated.

"My liege, if I may, I believe starting from Beruna, and following the Great River both sides would be a good start," Cornelius said, looking at each face over the rim of his spectacles.

"I agree. If the search should fail there, then River Rush is next priority." Caspian said.

"What about the sky?" Peter asked.

"I'll have two griffins per party scan from above. They have a better chance of spotting activity in the woods. Now, for the parties… Peter, do yo—"

A heavy banging on the door interrupted Caspian. Thought slightly annoyed at the interruption, he granted the guard access.

"My Lord, you should come see this. Foreign intrusion from the sky, west wall," the guard told them under his heavy breathing. He had apparently been running, alarming the royals.

Exchanging glances with the Pevensies, they followed the guard as he led them to the west wall of the fortress.

. . .

The west wall of the castle overlooked the courtyard, and from above, Lucy could see guards ushering servants inside, in case of a conflict with whatever had entered the perimeter.

Caspian, Peter, Lucy, Edmund and Professor Cornelius stood against the stone railing as they joined the guards patrolling there.

"My liege," a guard called as he handed him a periscope. Two guards on each side of the royals held their crossbows at the ready.

"What is it?" Lucy asked anxiously as Caspian peered through the periscope. From afar, a black dot could be seen circling the bridge before changing direction and staying true.

Trying to identify the dot, Peter assumed it could be anything from a dragon to a harpy.

"Is it a dragon?" Edmund asked.

"No. Too small." Caspian declined as he handed the periscope to Peter, who in turn handed it to Edmund, who then turned it to Lucy. By the time Lucy had received the periscope, whatever on the sky had become close enough for her to properly identify it.

"I'm not too sure, but it looks like… A winged horse?" she stated, handing the periscope back to Caspian. He adjusted the periscope before peering through it once more.

"I think you're right, Lucy."

A moment of silence appeared as they concentrated to identify the intruder from the sky.

That was, until Caspian's face broke into a sound grin.

"What is it?" Edmund asked when he heard more than saw Caspian's smile. Lowering the periscope, Caspian's face had turned into an expression of amazement.

"See for yourself," he said, handing Edmund the periscope. Scrutinizing the dot, which was no longer a dot, but a fully formed figure coming closer, Edmund too smiled.

"It's Susan!" Edmund exclaimed. Caspian signalled for the guards to lower their weapons.

"Susan? On a pegasus?" Peter asked in utter confusion, yet amazement could be heard under his voice.

"That's one way to travel," Edmund commented whilst handing the guard the periscope.

"Well, come on, then!" Lucy said before running down the stairs in the nearest tower. Following her, Caspian, Peter and Edmund ran down until they met Lucy in the courtyard. She looked up into the sky, an open-mouthed smile upon her lips. The boys too, squinting against the sunlight, watched as the winged, black creature descended in lazy beats of large wings.

"Think she sees us?" Peter said as the siblings walked closer to where the creature would supposedly land.

"Susan!" Lucy shouted as she waved her arms, skipping forward.

The pegasus cast a great shadow upon them as it descended, and not before long, prepared to land with powerful beats of it's wings to brace the impact of the landing.

Landing hard upon the stone floor, the pegasus galloped towards them before halting harshly.

And as Edmund had stated, on its back sat Susan who held a firm grip on its lush mane. Looking just as beaten as they had when arriving, she sat barefooted, with a ripped skirt and filthy blouse. Her black hair was up in a messy bun, but now looking just messy from the flight. Her cheeks burned a healthy red, and she grinned at her siblings from atop the pegasus.

"There you are, you lot!" she called, both happy and relieved to see them.

"Su, you're mad, you know that?" Peter exclaimed amusedly as he jogged along with Edmund and Lucy to greet her.

"Desperate times calls for desperate measures, brother!" she replied, making them all grin.

She had barely slid down from Astraea's back, before she was engulfed in hugs from her siblings as they all laughed merrily and commented on her grand entrance. Caspian grinned at the scene, all the while trying to contain the heart drumming inside his chest.

She was beautiful; she too, had grown since their bittersweet goodbye. Her shape was slender, yet she had curves in the right places, her face was now leaner, and her cheekbones refined. Her rosy lips just as cherry, and her eyes just as icy-blue. Her hair had darkened and contrasted perfectly to her pale skin.

"Where did you end up? Oh, Su, I'm so glad you're back as well!" Lucy said as she threw her arms around her sister once more. She had grown taller than Susan by an inch or two, making Susan overwhelmed at the thought of the time that had passed.

"On the coast of the Galmanian sea, can you believe it? Luckily, I got some help, or I would've never found you!"

"Could've given us a warning, ey, we were just about to aim crossbows at you," Edmund said cheekily, earning himself a nudge in the shoulder by his older sister.

"Well, I for one, am glad you found us, so Caspian didn't have to send out the whole army after you," Peter retorted as he slung an arm over her shoulders.

"What?" she asked.

"I believe he means it was a happy coincidence that you appeared just when were sending out a party for you." A voice before her spoke, one that she knew well, but were no longer accented. Turning her head, she saw him; Caspian. The one she never thought she would see again.

He was a man now – quite tall, he had grown muscular and broad-shouldered since they parted. His saber gaze was just as warming as she remembered, and she also noticed he had grown a beard since then. It suited him, very well, in fact. The look of him made her feel funny all over again.

He was shooting her a kind gaze and a handsome smile as he took a step closer to the reunion.

She too took a step away from her siblings, a hand covering her mouth in shock as she met his gaze. Not really knowing how to react, she certainly hadn't expected herself to even react this way; tears threatening to escape and her heart galloping like wild stallions. Her stomach made a pleasant flip as she kept silent. Not having much to say, she instead gasped out:

"Oh my God…" and threw herself into his embrace. Caspian laughed in happiness at her reaction and scooped her up into his arms as he hugged her front against his. Burying her face into his hair, she chocked out a laugh at the feel of seeing him again, the handsome King she so regretfully had told "they would never work out".

If someone had told Caspian that the Queen of his heart would return to him in about three years' time on a pegasus, before holding her in his arms again, he would question their sanity.

But now that he actually held Susan Pevensie in his arms, Caspian felt nothing but happiness. Pure, sheer happiness that lifted his spirits almost to the point that he felt like flying. The fact that her siblings were watching didn't bother him. _He had her in his arms._

She was so tiny against him, he was afraid to hurt her if he held her any tighter, yet he couldn't _not_ hug her closer with his strong arms.

She was cold, absolutely freezing, presumably from the flight, which made him want to bury her against his chest in front of a hearth. Unfortunately, he knew her brothers were watching, and decided to put her down as to not create an awkward moment.

Putting her down on the floor, he still held her close. One hand rested against the side of her neck whilst the other tucked a stray curl behind her ear.

"Welcome home," Caspian murmured sweetly as she met his gaze shyly.

Closing her eyes, a tear escaped down her cheekbone. He gently removed the tear with a stroke of his thumb.

Lucy too, had gotten emotional from the tender moment before her.

"We are home again, aren't we?" she said, and received a comforting squeeze around her shoulders from Peter.

"It would seem so," Edmund agreed.

Parting from their embrace, Caspian and Susan turned towards the others with smiles on their faces.

"Well, I am extremely happy to be back, no matter the circumstances," Peter added.

This made the Pevensies thoughtful – their reunion may be a happy one now, but when they learn the nature of they return, it might not be just as joyful.

The pegasus behind them snorted and stomped once, making them aware of its presence.

"Astraea…" Susan called gently as she walked over to the winged creature.

"I cannot thank you enough for bringing me here," she said sincerely and stroked Astraea's cheek.

"You have my gratitude as well, my Queen. Should you ever need me, simply call - I shall hear you," the pegasus said kindly. The others shared looks in awed surprise at the talking beast.

"Take care, my friend." Susan said, and leaned her forehead against Astraea's, who blew warm air at her through her nose.

"And you, daughter."

Stepping back to let the winged horse ascend into the sky, the five royals watched as the black pegasus took off into flight, and slowly disappeared in the sky until she was out of sight in the blue afternoon sky.

* * *

 _A/N: There it is, fellow Suspians and Narnian fanatics! The reunion. Fret not, there will be so much more to come, I cannot even comprehend how much! I look forward to writing it, and I hope you enjoyed this chapter!_

 _Until next we meet,_

 _Dragon_


	4. A Question of Loyalty

**A/N: Hullo, and welcome back to yet another chapter of Victory Does Not Make Us Conquerors!**

 **Exams are soon over, and I'm feeling relieved that I get the time to write more frequently, then it won't be so long in between chapters.**

 **Nevertheless, I hope you enjoy this chapter! Please, read on!**

 _ **Soundtracks**_ _ **:**_

" _House of Black and White"- Ramin Djawadi_

" _I'm Sorry for Today" – Ramin Djawadi_

" _A Gift of A Thistle" – James Horner_

* * *

The news of the Pevensies' return spread like wildfire at court, and even though most were joyed to learn the news, some were not equally thrilled. Why had they returned, when the Great Lion had told them himself, that they were not ever to return? What was the outcome of this? Was Narnia and her people in danger?

Some of these thoughts lingered amongst the Telmarine Lords and advisors at court, where they murmured amongst themselves. Lord Etesian and Lord Sebastian, both serving as loyal advisors to the King were addressing Caspian with their concerns in a meeting, where present around a table sat, Peter, Edmund, Lucy, Susan, Trumpkin, Glenstorm, a Narnian advisor, and in the head, Caspian. Having initiated a meeting to inform the counsel of the Pevensies' return, Caspian could understand the initial feeling of fear. Having discussed back and forth for an hour or so, the Telmarine Lords spoke out their fears;

"What of the people? The Kingdom? Surely, we are not the only ones with these thoughts, your majesty," Lord Sebastian spoke as he exchanged glances with Lord Etesian.

"No, I would not think so, Lord Sebastian, and I don't blame you for pondering on that. But I must inform you, and you should remember so yourself, that there is peace across Narnia. With that knowledge, the return of the High Kings and Queens of Old may be a mere coincidence," Caspian told them with a firm voice as he gazed upon the doubtful Lords. They did not look satisfied with that answer.

"My liege, forgive me for being assertive, but haven't the Kings and Queens of Old arrived only in times of peril?" Lord Etesian asked, lifting his hands to address the rest of the table, looking from face to face. Some nodded, others looked away. Now, a dark-haired and fair-faced faun named Phereus straightened up in his seat and spoke;

"You seem to forget, the arrival of the Kings and Queens was foretold in the ancient prophecy, and despite many fearing this prophecy, as they did not understand it, it did indeed end the hundred-year winter." Lord Etesian stood up abruptly, his eyes darkening as he addressed the faun.

"The Witch has been dead for a millennium! Their return has nothing to do with her, she is gone! Unless they failed to end her unrightful reign in the first place," he spoke coldly as his temperament empowered his feelings towards the matter.

Now, it was Caspian's time to rise from his seat;

"Lord Etesian, I suggest you either stand down or leave this room. It's apparent that you will not come to an agreement with the council today." Caspian voice turned dark and firm, and yet earnestly true. Peter and Susan exchanged glances of concern – they knew Caspian were right to dismiss Lord Etesian, but at what cost?

Lord Etesian considered sitting down, but once he saw the look upon his King's face, he decided to leave. He would not tolerate to be spoken in such a manner to by man two decades younger than him, politics be damned.

Etesian abruptly pushed his chair back, shot the royals a look of disdain, and strode out the room. The council did not look after him, only at their King and the Kings and Queens of Old.

With an exhale through his nose, Caspian sat down and addressed the remaining counsel;

"I provide the same offer to those who wish not to support the return of the Kings and Queens. We are here today to gather thoughts as to why they might have arrived, not spread insecurity amongst the rest. You have a right to feel whatever you might feel, but disrespect will not be tolerated."

The counsel said nothing.

Peter, however, was next to speak;

"Gentlemen, I must share my regret that me and my siblings have become a symbol of danger, and I am certain I speak for every one of us when I say that I wish it would not be so. But know this; why simply do not know why we have returned. Three days ago, we were thrown back here from our own world, lost and wandering to find civilization, with no apparent quest," Peter told them. Susan too, followed in his speech;

"But all the same, we ask you not to live in fear. Knowing that there are no political matters threatening to evolve into something beyond your King's control, there might not be reason to fear disastrous outcomes."

The counsel looked upon Susan with easy eyes. She was speaking truthfully, indeed. But the question still did stand. Why had they come back?

"I agree with the High King and Queen – live your lives as per normal, do not live in fear, and most importantly, life at court will go on as usual. Nothing will change considering everything that has happened these last couple of days, apart from the fact that the High Kings and Queens will now take part in the counsel and during audiences from here on, should they wish it." Caspian said as he looked from Edmund to Lucy, to Peter and Susan. Nodding in agreement, there was little left to be said.

"Any objections?" Caspian asked. The men shared few whispers but ended up with having none to share.

"Then I call the meeting closed. Good evening, gentlemen." Caspian dismissed.

The assembly stood, bowed to the royals, and exited the room. Phereus gathered his parchment with notes and report of today's assembly, and he too, left the room after bidding the royals a good evening.

Once the five royals were alone in the room, Edmund groaned.

"Well, that was slightly painful," he said, meeting Caspian's tired gaze. Said King sighed heavily.

"I agree. My apologies for that, I had a feeling Etesian might've reacted this way. He is very… decisive, and true to his people. I admire that, but now I've had enough," Caspian told them while crossing his arms in his seat.

"You did well to throw him out." Peter added as he nodded his way.

"Well, wouldn't be the first time I've dismissed councilmembers." Caspian admitted with a wry smile.

"I had a feeling he was a piece of work, he kept giving me the hairy eyeball," Lucy added, making Edmund guffaw from his seat beside her.

"I aim to have a conversation with him later on, but for now, he will not attend meetings unless he proves to be loyal to all of us," Caspian assured them, receiving nods and sounds of agreement in return.

. . .

Once the sky turned a beautiful hue of orange and purple, and crickets began their song, the Gentle Queen rode out on her horse the Castle stablemaster had provided for her. A Friesian mare, stunning and black, she carried Susan through the woods in a fresh canter. They wisped past the ancient trees, and the sound of drumming hooves against the dry forest bedding was music to Susan's ears. She had truly missed hacks on horseback.

She needed to get away from all the ruckus at the castle for a while – after the meeting, so many people wanted to give their regards and welcome back's, and even though it was very nice, talking to so many people could be draining and emotionally tiring, especially after a day like this. And besides, why waste a perfectly good sundown like this inside?

Riding through the forest, she crossed the river of Beruna, and continued up a rocky hill, before finding a perfect spot on the top with view over the ocean. The wind blew softly here, and the lush grass danced in the breeze.

"Good girl, Iris," Susan cooed as she petted the mare's neck before sliding off the saddle. The horse bent down to graze greedily by the young Queen's side, who sat down to enjoy the view from the top. Below them the grassy, steep slope disappeared into the woods on each side with a tundra in front over her.

Sitting with crossed legs, Susan leant her cheek into her hand as she gazed at everything and nothing, lost in her own thoughts and musings. The wind whistled in her ears, together with the peaceful sound of Iris' grazing.

She sat there for a while in the peaceful silence, feeling quite content with herself, until she heard a horse neighing from afar.

Iris perked up and responded with a neigh of her own, standing tall as she looked down the direction they had come. Susan knew they had company.

"Who is it, girl?" she asked rhetorically, leaning back on her hands to get a view of whomever was coming up the hill.

Her heart made a funny jump when she recognized the rider; Caspian.

He had tied his hair back now, and looked ever so gallant on top of Destrier, who came up the hill in a slow canter.

Was it a mere coincidence that he had found her here? Or would he want to speak with her? Well, it mattered little, for she enjoyed his company ever the same.

"Good evening, your grace," Caspian called from atop his horse as he pulled the stallion into a walk.

"Evening," she replied tenderly.

He gazed down at her as Destrier walked over to the horse and Queen, who was sat in the grass looking like her very beautiful self. Her white dress had a simple look, but it was perfect on her as it hugged her curves in the right places. Her raven-black hair fell in free, wavy locks, apart from the locks on the sides of her head, which were braided back behind her head. Her blue eyes captivated him as they always had as she met his gaze.

"I… Destrier noticed your horse, and recognizing you I just wanted to see if you were alright after today," he said, rubbing a hand behind his neck. _Was he nervous_?

"That's kind of you. Yes, I'm fine, thank you Caspian," she told him, grateful he would come up to talk to her. Giving her an understanding nod, he shifted in his saddle.

"Mind if I join you?"

Susan offered a coy smile.

"No, not at all, please," she said, patting the spot beside her. Giving her another nod, Caspian dismounted and left Destrier grazing beside Susan's horse. Walking over, he noticed the young Queen had returned to admire the view. Her hair danced gently in the wind, and he felt a sudden urge to run his fingers through the long locks.

"So, what are you doing out here?" Susan asked him gently as he sat down beside her, leaving a small space between them.

"Well, same as you, I suppose… Getting away for a while. Clearing my head. It's needed after days like these," he explained in a calm voice. He drew one leg up against his chest, leaving the other tucked in front of him as he turned to watch the view in front of him. The breeze felt nice against his face.

"I agree. I'd almost forgotten how beautiful it is here," Susan mused as she too enjoyed the breeze across her face.

"Nothing like this in your world?" Caspian asked as he gestured towards the terrain with one hand. Susan shifted in her spot.

"I'm from the city, there's only… concrete and tall buildings and bright lights that block out everything else. It is quite peaceful on the countryside, but even then, it's nothing like this," she explained. She heard him _'hmm'_ beside her.

They sat in silence for a moment or two until Caspian broke it;

"How are you feeling? I mean, after coming back?" he asked her as he looked upon her face.

"Frankly, I'm not sure… I'm thrilled to be back, but at the same time, it's a little frightening to not know why. Aslan did in fact tell us we were never to return," Susan told him. She turned to look at him, and found that he was already looking at her, scanning every aspect of her naturally beautiful face.

"Maybe it's because you were meant to stay?" he mused coyly. She looked down upon the grass. He watched as her long eyelashes kissed the skin below her eyes.

Unsure of what to respond, she turned away to look ahead once again. "May be," was her response.

"Peter has been so angry after last we were here… Angry at Aslan, angry at everything. He told me it felt like he was playing with us, only throwing us back when we were needed… I can understand why he feels that way, but I don't feel that way myself. Neither does Lucy, or Edmund," Susan said, confiding in the man beside her.

"What _do_ you feel?" Caspian asked, locking gaze with her.

Blue gaze meeting brown, she replied; "I will simply try to enjoy it while I can," with a small smile. Feeling disheartened at the " _while she can_ ," he was truly hoping she could for the rest of her life. Nevertheless, he was glad she felt joy at being back.

"No matter what happens, know that I'm glad you're back as well," Caspian said earnestly, giving her the lopsided smile her heart skipped a beat at. She returned his smile.

They locked gazes for what felt like a long time before a muzzle appeared behind Susan's head, sniffing her hair. Both looking back, they discovered that Destrier had found his way over to them and were now ardently smelling Susan's neck and hair. Caspian chuckled heartedly at the scene.

"Hullo, there," Susan greeted with a smile as she brought up her hands to stroke Destrier's cheeks. He was playfully lipping at her nose from above her. She giggled at his behaviour and gave his muzzle a kiss. Caspian looked at the scene adoringly. _Lucky horse,_ was his initial thought.

"He still remembers me, why, I'm charmed," Susan said under her chuckles, making the King grin.

"Well, you do make an impact, your majesty," he said warmly. She shot him an unreadable look, but he could tell it was a positive reaction to his words.

Trying to push away Destrier's face from her own so she could breathe (he had a lot of mane), Caspian noticed her bruised and cut hand as she was pushing against the horse's cheek.

"What on earth happened to your hand?" Caspian asked, and couldn't help himself but to take her small hand in his own to inspect the injury.

She had cuts around the root of her fingers and around her palm, with a large bruise covering the inside of the palm. The cuts were healing, but he felt worried nevertheless. He simply couldn't help feeling so around her… Susan didn't pull away her hand as he first feared she would, but instead looked at it with him.

"Oh… When I first came here, I found Astraea on the shore. She was caught in a net, and had been so for a while, and would probably drown once the tide came in. She was so badly caught in it, but I had nothing to cut her loose with, so I had to use a shard of rock and my hands to free her," Susan explained calmly. Caspian's affection for her grew even more after hearing this.

"You should get Lucy to heal this," he told her gently, to which she shook her head.

"No, that's alright. I don't feel them, and they're healing already; a truly harmed person needs that drop more than I do," she explained. So unselfish and kind, he couldn't understand why such a precious thing could feel that way. But, he wasn't going to quarrel with her.

Instead, he continued to hold her hand in his, stroking the back of her palm with his thumb in a soothing caress.

Susan allowed him to do so, merely because she felt a warmth spread in her heart that she hasn't felt in a long time, and she let him do so until they decided to return to the castle when darkness overcame them, because she wanted him to know she appreciated him. She appreciated his company, his very being, and his affection.

Once they had returned home and tended their horses, the two royals entered the castle.

Just then, Lucy passed a corner not far from the double set of great doors. She spotted her older sister and friend walking until they had to part, and watched Caspian turn to face Susan. Hiding, Lucy did not want to disturb the two just yet. She was on her way to bed herself but figured she could find company in Susan on the way, as their chambers were in the same wing.

"Goodnight, my Queen," Caspian said tenderly as he brought both of Susan's hands up to his lips, and kissed them both warmly, holding her gaze with his own as he did so.

"Goodnight," she wished him back with a twinkle in her eyes before they parted. His gaze lingered on hers as he turned to leave for his own wing, making her heart jump funnily once again.

Making her own way downwards the hall, Lucy stepped out from her corner;

"Susan!" she called before joining her sister who greeted her with a smile. They walked to their chambers together, and as they did so, Susan thought in between Lucy's ardent chatter, how _nice it truly was to be back_.

* * *

 **A/N: Ooooooh, fluff! Well, I like fluff. Fluff is nice, cute and warm!**

 **I hope you feel the same!**

 **Hopefully it won't be too long until my next update!**

 **Until then, I want you to know I read and love every review I have gotten so far! I appreciate every follower and favourite, and know that I heart all my readers!**

 **Until next we meet,**

 **Dragon**


	5. My Dream Come The Morning

**A/N: Hiya! Welcome back! I'm sorry it's been slow, but now I'm finished with this semester of nursing school and have all summer to write! Hope the progress will escalate from here on.**

 **Another OC's today; and when you read his intro, yes, you can be sure to think he looks an awful lot like Jon Snow! No spoils! x**

 **Well, with no further ado, enjoy another chapter!**

 ** _Soundtracks:_**

 ** _Eloi – Klaus Badelt_**

 ** _Cuzco – E.S Posthumus_**

 ** _The Forest Queen – Peter Gundry_**

 _. . ._

 ** _PS: You will recognize_ Rains of Castamere _(Malukahs's version!) in this chapter, but for the sake of the plot, I had to change it to "Rains of Terebinthia". Also, you will see I weaved the song "_ Wolven Storm/Priscilla's song _" from the Witcher III in here too._**

* * *

Edmund hit the grass with a sound _thump!_ as Caspian towered above him with his sword pointing at his throat.

"Oh, bullocks!" Edmund shouted as he picked up some weeds beside him and threw them playfully after the High King, who stood grinning above him, chuckling merrily with Peter at his side. The latter had been supervising and watching Edmund duel Caspian that afternoon, partaking in duels himself. He realised both him and his brother needed some time to get their sword-arms back. Luckily, they needn't much time to get back to be the great swordsmen they once were.

For Edmund, his biggest challenge was to regain his footwork – hence his failure at disarming Caspian.

"Don't worry, you'll get there soon, Edmund! It's going to take some time, you know that; we haven't touched a weapon in years!" Peter explained as he attempted to raise his spirits. He twirled his sword Rhindon once in his hand, eager to have a go himself.

Edmund frowned, accepting the hand Caspian was offering him.

"It's like my own body is betraying me – I feel so vulnerable!" Edmund explained whilst brushing off grass and dirt off his behind and back.

"Don't be silly Edmund. You are a great swordsman, maybe even the greatest Narnia has ever known. You've led armies, remember?" Caspian told him ardently, patting his shoulder brotherly. Edmund shrugged as he returned his pat. He was right, yet he wished he could be equally confident.

"Now come on, I could need a drink," Caspian told his company before they walked over to the tent tended by two guards who stood watch.

In the shadows underneath the tent, stood four men, all clad in dark armour with swords strapped at their sides. They were having a drink and a chat, clearly taking a rest in the shade.

Caspian gave the men a knowing smile and turned to face the male Pevensies.

"Peter, Ed; I have someone for you to meet… Caine," Caspian said, drawing the attention of one of the men: the man, tall and bulky, grinned a toothy smile as he saw the King approach.

He had dark, slightly curly hair, with warm, brown eyes, protected by long eyelashes. A slight tan, like all those of Telmar decent had, he looked every bit a part of the royal Telmarine Guard. His dark leather armour gleamed in the sunlight and matched his welcoming beam.

"My King!" he called in a deep voice, none the more accented Caspian's voice used to be.

He met Caspian in a firm hug and faced the two Pevensie brothers.

"Men; this is Caine. A good friend and war companion. I didn't truly see his talent as an officer before we fought the Calormen army together," Caine shrugged off his compliment.

"Ah, you flatter me, majesty!" Caine said, attempting to mock a giggle. Caspian nudged his shoulder, the two laughing merrily.

"Oh, stop it, you," he told him with a playful grin.

Caine bowed before the Just and Magnificent King, locking eyes with both.

"It's an honour, your Majesties." He told them, voice both calm and sincere.

"Likewise, Mr. Caine," Peter said, a bow of his head.

"Please, call me Caine. _Mister_ was my da's name," he told them jokingly, making them all smile. He seemed kind, and they both liked him instantly.

"New applicants?" Caspian asked as he discreetly nodded towards the two men in the tent. They both looked like they had fallen from the moon.

"Aye, Rheagan and Eidir. Been testing their skills today, though they deserve a break now. I might make good soldiers out of them, if not, they have both been doing decent guard duties in town; they seem to be good men." Caine explained, making Caspian nod in a pleased expression.

"Well done, my friend."

"Only doing my duty, sire."

Caine followed the royals up to the tent as they all poured themselves a goblet of wine, making both small talk and merry laughs.

"So, what is on your agenda today, Caspian?" Caine asked the king as he poured himself a goblet a rich, sanguine wine.

"Training, practising some new techniques, the likes of that," he explained.

"The Queens are here too, somewhere. I believe I caught sight of Susan's hair through the mounted archery track earlier. Lucy is…" Peter began, but was interrupted by a female voice piping in.

"Here!" Lucy called as she came around the tent and popped up beside Edmund. She had apparently been running, for she was out of breath and her cheeks a healthy red. In her hand she carried a book, which she now hugged against her rising chest.

"Where've you been?" Peter asked his little sister.

"Oh, up on the mount just there," she turned and pointed to a leverage of rocks in the distance, "I've been throwing daggers with Susan all morning, and whilst she went for the archery range, I went for a climb and a read. By the way, did you know; dufflepuds can re-grow their foot of they are so unlucky to have it cut off in some way?"

Both Caspian and Edmund smirked at that – they had met a band of dufflepuds during their sailing. Strange creatures, indeed.

Peter chuckled and shook his head at his sister. Always so perky and positive, she was truly a delight, if not a bit exhausting, to be around. He motioned her forward.

"Lu, meet one of Caspian's friends," he said, looking towards Caine, who stepped forward.

With a big smile, Lucy skipped forward, and extended her hand.

"Charmed," she greeted. Caine took hold of her delicate hand and placed a kiss upon it. His scruffy, yet short beard tickled her hand.

"A pleasure, my Queen," he returned her greeting with a kind smile, his lips lingering upon her velvety, sun-kissed skin.

Lucy met his gaze when he let go. His eyes, they were warm, yet so intense, she couldn't hold the lock longer than a second before she stepped back, looked upon the ground and tucked a stray piece of hair behind her ear.

Peter, feeling the slight tension, broke it by making conversation once again;

"Well then, maybe we should get a hold on Susan soon. It's getting quite late in the afternoon," Peter asked her as he gazed towards the sun that hung low in the sky.

"No need to, Pete. She's on her way," Edmund interrupted him and nodded downwards the meadow. And quite right, a black-coated horse with a familiar raven-haired woman on top came up towards the tent in a fresh canter. The horse snorted with each step, sweat making her coat shine in the gentle sunlight. Decelerating into a trot, before Susan halted the horse before the men in the shade.

"Gentlemen," she greeted with a tip of her bow which she carried in one hand.

"Had a good round, I see?" Edmund stated. He turned to a table to pick up a leather skin of water, handing it to her. She " _mhm_ "-ed in answer before drinking richly from the skin. After finishing her drink, she handed it back to her brother with her _thank you's_.

"How does it feel to have your bow back?" Peter asked her kindly. Petting her steed, Susan sighed in delight.

"Like I've received a long-lost part of me back again," she admitted with a blissful smile.

"I'm sure the Archer Queen of legends is right in her element now that she has that part of her back," Caine stated behind the edge of his goblet. Cocking her head and turning a brow up at him, she let go of her reins and stirrups.

Noticing her confusion as to who he was, Caine wanted to slap himself. To speak to a Queen without addressing her formally, his mother would slap him senseless had she known.

"Forgive me, my Queen; Caine, at your service," he said. Brushing off his plea, she instead shot him a kind smile and returned his greeting;

"Pleased to make your acquaintance, Caine," she said as she dismounted the large steed. Allowing her horse to graze, she walked up to her fellow Kings and Queen, together with their comrade. The two applicants had been allowed retirement for the day.

Wearing a plain cotton dress of grey, she had her wavy hair down, free of braids and beads and the like. She looked much like a dryad, her intense blue eyes fierce, yet tired.

Caspian met her gaze and gave her a slight nod as he presented a goblet to her.

"Wine?"

"Oh yes," she agreed along with a thanks, and took a sip. Faun wine, rich quality… That hit straight to home, in her book. He smiled at her as she hummed in delight at the treat.

. . .

By the time the sun had set down above the mountains, the royals had lit a small campfire, had a lovely meal outside, and were now sitting on the grass outside the tent, enjoying the evening with more goblets of wine, and with even more laughter.

Lucy had earlier on found a gittern in the tent, and they were in luck, for both her and her sister had talent in playing its strings. Susan was now tuning it and plucking gently at the strings.

"Oh, Susan, do play something for us?" Edmund asked her from where he was sat across the small dancing fire. He was resting himself on the back of his elbow, chewing lightly on a long straw. Peter, Caspian and Caine who had been discussing literature a moment ago, turned to support the request. The oldest female Pevensie made a sound of reluctance, and Lucy nudged her side with her elbow, eager to play something.

"No, I couldn't-" Susan tried, but was soon overcome by Peter and Caspian cheering on.

She sighed exasperatingly but complied to their wishes all the same.

"Alright, alright! Since you all asked so nicely," Susan joked, and turned to look at Lucy thoughtfully. She _hmm_ -ed in thought at what to play.

" _Hmm_ … Remember this one, Lu?" Susan asked her sister gently and began playing the introduction. A slow, yet plucking melody.

Recognizing it almost immediately, Lucy sat up with her legs crossed and followed her sisters lead.

Peter and Edmund sat sipping their wine as they too, recognized the melody. Caine, not familiar with the tune, sat instead and enjoyed the tune.

Caspian however, had never heard it, so he could not return the grins of the two brothers who enjoyed the melody. He instead, watched Susan in awe as she elegantly plucked the strings of the gittern, her lips turned slightly upwards, and her eyes watched her fingers as they danced along the neck of the instrument. She truly was a wonder.

He soon felt goosebumps travel along his arms and spine as she began to sing.

" _And who are you, the proud lord said,_

 _that I must bow so low?_

 _Only a cat of a different coat,_

 _that's all the truth I know."_

Her voice was slightly husky as she serenaded, and her voice could enthral dryads and naiads, even; Caspian was sure she had at some point in the Golden Age. He did not know this song, yet it seemed so right for her to sing it. He had to ask her about this particular song at some point. He listened as she continued like a siren to weave tunes of gold.

" _In a coat of gold or a coat of red,_

 _a lion still has claws,_

 _And mine are long and sharp, my lord,_

 _as long and sharp as yours."_

The four men could swear they could see the reflection of a lion with thick, unruly mane flicker in the flames of the bonfire. As the chorus came, Lucy joined in, her voice soprano and just as beautiful;

" _And so he spoke, and so he spoke,_

 _that lord of Terebenthia_

 _But now the rains weep o'er his hall,_

 _with no one there to hear._

 _Yes, now the rains weep o'er his hall,_

 _and not a soul to hear…"_

Lucy and Susan finished the song strongly, and as the lyrics died, Susan plucked a few times at the song's finish before the song ended.

"Oh, girls, absolutely _beautiful_!" Peter praised them from where he was resting on his back, his arms crossed behind his head. The last goblet of wine was a _bit_ overkill, he could tell. The question was however, how much would he regret it in the morning? He didn't think much of it, though, for after all that's happened, he knew they all deserved a quiet evening like this.

"That was lovely, your majesties," Caine said as he glanced, maybe too long, upon the pretty face of the Valiant Queen. The youngest Queen gave him a toothy smile.

Beside him, Edmund sighed loudly.

"I could die peacefully like this," he chuckled, half-serious. Susan and Lucy shared grins.

"You will do no such thing! If you feel bad, I suggest you hold off the wine," Lucy told him with a laugh.

"No, 'tis not the wine! I think…" Edmund said, looking deep in thought at the goblet of silver in his hand. It most definitely was the wine, the effect made him drowsy and happy, and if that was the consequence of drinking that night, he did not see the problem, frankly.

"Anyways; do play some more, won't you?" Edmund asked again as he rested on his stomach, his hand supporting his head.

"Please do," Caspian agreed. Lucy smiled.

"Come on, Su!"

Susan chewed on her tongue as she thought of a tune.

"Alright. It's a bit soppy, but I learned it from Mr. Tumnus," Susan said as she looked at Lucy, who shared her gaze, grateful that she would share the song she learned from him all those years ago.

Tuning the gittern according to the next song, she experimented with the strings until she found her right chords. Plucking the introduction, she felt the weight of Caspian's gaze upon her. Meeting his saber gaze, loving and warm, he winked at her. She looked down coyly, but smiled ever the same; he was sweet.

" _These scars long have yearned for your tender caress_

 _To bind our fortunes, damn what the stars own_

 _Rend my heart open, then your love profess_

 _A winding, weaving fate to which we both atone"_

Susan sang gently, almost serenading a lullaby to lull her brothers to sleep. Caspian watched attentively across the fire as she sang. Her lush lips moved in such a fascinating way, he simply wanted to chase them, capture them… She was simply so captivating, he almost couldn't sit still.

Lucy too, lay down on the grass beside her sister as she listened to the well-known song. She captured Tumnus' song so well, she grew teary-eyed at the memory and the longing for her friend.

" _You flee my dream come the morning_

 _Your scent - berries tart, lilac sweet_

 _To dream of raven locks entwisted, stormy_

 _Of violet eyes, glistening as you weep."_

The flickering flames swayed gently to the plucky melody, and seemed to grow still, not making crackling noises or the like all the while Susan sang.

" _The wolf I will follow into the storm_

 _To find your heart, its passion displaced_

 _By ire ever growing hardening into stone_

 _Amidst the cold to hold you in a heated embrace_

 _You flee my dream come the morning_

 _Your scent - berries tart, lilac sweet_

 _To dream of raven locks entwisted, stormy_

 _Of violet eyes, glistening as you weep_

 _I know not if fate would have us live as one_

 _Or if by love's blind chance we've been bound_

 _The wish I whispered, when it all began_

 _Did it forge a love you might never have found?"_

Caspian pondered on the words in the song; to whom had Tumnus written this song? Or whom with? To him, the song sounded like a calling out to a lost love, or to someone who he could never have. Truthfully, it reminded him very much of the Queen of his Heart sitting right before him. She probably did not realize it, or even feel the same, but he still had feelings for her: strong ones, ones he desperately wanted to get off his chest, but could not. Rather, he could, but the thought of rejection made him hesitate greatly. She had just only come back, it would be too much for her if he told her how he felt… No, he would let her come to him in her own pace. She sure was not giving signs of disinterest, that much he could tell. Despite that, he would not pry her with matters of his heart; all in good time.

Susan occasionally flickered looks over to him, her blue eyes locking with his dark ones for a moment, before moving over to look upon her siblings that lay spread around the fire, dozing off like kittens against a hearth. Caine was snoring slightly as he lay on his back. She smiled at the scene.

" _You flee my dream come the morning_

 _Your scent - berries tart, lilac sweet_

 _To dream of raven locks entwisted, stormy_

 _Of violet eyes, glistening as you weep…"_

Strumming the last chords of the song, she closed the song with a small, yet content smile. Looking around, Peter and Edmund had followed Caine's subtle advice and fallen asleep too, by the looks of it.

They would have been more worried about sleeping outside if there hadn't been guards about, and if they were outside the Castle grounds. It was still warm outside, so light and a wonderful initiative to camp outside by the fire, even though none had suggested it. Four out of six had fallen asleep, so it seemed natural for Caspian and Susan to rest too.

"I could listen to you all day," Caspian told her genuinely in a loving voice as he made himself comfortable against the soft ground.

"You're sweet," she replied as she put the gittern away and lay down, not too far away from him. In fact, the two rested front to front with a decent space between them. His eyes twinkled and turned golden as the flames reflected in his orbs. Studying her obviously tired form, he spoke in a low, admiring voice;

"I mean it – feel free to weave me a song with your honeyed words any time."

Susan smiled soundly at his request, her glance shying away.

"I'll keep that in mind," she told him playfully with twinkling eyes.

Giving her that lopsided smile of his, that always made her heart do a funny flop, he stretched out his hand across the grass to find hers in a tentative way. Accepting it, Susan met his hand and watched with lidded eyes as he intertwined their fingers.

A part of Susan wanted to fight it, to let go and turn away; an even bigger part of her wanted to give in, to succumb to whatever confusing feelings she had around her and Caspian.

That bigger part won this moment, and she let out a content sigh as she closed her eyes and accepted the exhaustion that overcame her. Caspian's gentle, rhythmic strokes of his thumb across the side of her hand lulled her even further to sleep.

"Good night…" she managed to wish him underneath an exhale before succumbing to sleep.

Watching her for a moment as she fell into slumber, he murmured:

"Rest easy, my Queen…"

He did not release her hand as he too gave in to weariness. He could in fact, make out that Susan had in her sleep hugged his hand closer to her heart. He felt her breath against the back of his hand, and her chest brushed against his hand with each rise.

Forcing his eyes open, he smiled at the image, gave her hand a squeeze before he finally fell into a peaceful slumber. The gesture seemed small, but to him, it gave him immense strength. The gentle, yet loving gesture proved to him that she trusted him, that she too cared, even if she wouldn't admit it in person. Maybe she needed the strength just as much as him?

It turns out, she did. The warmth she felt spread in her heart as she fell asleep that moment, she never wanted to fall asleep without it any longer – she hadn't done so in a long time, and now that he had awoken dormant feeling within her, should she act on them? And even if she had the specific answer to that, how could she act on those feelings?

Well, it would turn out, that securing her hand in his, finding warmth, safety and strength in that, was a good start.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **There you go, a chapter dedicated to two songs I absolutely adore from other shows/games. I thought them fitting into this story (you will see later on why), and** _ **Priscilla's song**_ **really fit into the longing between Caspian and Susan in this plot.**

 **Do let me know what you think!**

 **I shall update soon x**

 **Until then,**

 **Dragon**


	6. Aphrodisiac

**A/N: Hullo, wonderfullies! I have nothing to proclaim, other than a warning – rating this chapter M for obvious reasons x Other than that, read on!**

 _ **Soundtracks:**_

 **Get Lucky – Daughter (cover)**

 **Passengers – Thomas Newman**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

His mind was weary, restless. Never finding peace.

The Sea-Faring King slept, but not deep enough to keep his vivid thoughts asleep along with his body. These last nights had been difficult for him – what would come of his Kingdom? What horror would sweep over the country and over his people now that the Kings and Queens of Old had returned? It had been weeks, and yet there were no signs from scouting parties or no concerning words from ambassadors from the neighbouring countries. Had their return been a blessing after all? Were the very people he considered his family returned to him in mere good fortune? He certainly hoped so.

These questions pestered the King's mind as he slept quietly on his back against the furs on his bed. During these summer months the night's tropical conditions rendered the King sleeping in little clothing as possible, with the bed pushed against the open windows.

The moonlight shone through the open windows of his chamber, and crickets sang in the distance. A slight wind had the leaves rustling gently in the night and should be the only sound audible at this hour. The whole castle (apart from guards and the watchmen) would be asleep, had it not been for the petite figure stepping stealthily across the tiles on bare feet in Caspian's chamber.

Said person woke up, slightly startled, as he felt a weight join him in his bed.

Caspian attempted to sit up and grab the nearest dagger in his nightstand but was swiftly pushed back down with a hand at his shoulders as the person straddled him across his lower waist. Looking up, he recognized the intruder in the night; Susan.

"Susan… What-" Caspian began with a husky voice, but the Gentle Queen held up a finger against her lush lips to silence him. He obeyed, even though he would like to know how _in the_ _world_ she got past the men guarding his chamber, for that was an impressive feat indeed.

Eyeing her curiously, other… Feelings woke as well as he had a better view of her in the moonlight.

Her raven locks hang loose in gentle waves at the sides of her face, and looked so illuminating as the black reflected the silver. Caspian had sometimes difficulty reading her expressions as she excelled in the ability to cover thoughts and feelings as they crossed her face, no matter if they were of concern or sadness. But the expression on her pretty face right now revealed hunger. Lust. Desire. With her eyes lidded gently, she looked down at him with a small smirk across her pretty face and shifted in her place across his lap. Instinctively, his hand grasped her thigh, and it was as he touched her nude, warm skin, he realised what she was wearing;

A sheer nightgown, and nothing else. The white gown fell temptingly down her shoulders, revealing her milky skin that he so longingly wanted to touch and taste.

Swallowing hard, Caspian opened his mouth to speak again as he was enthralled in the vision before him but was soon cut off as she shook lightly on her head and shot him a smile that did _things._ To him. Aslan have mercy on his soul.

"Don't talk. Just feel." Susan spoke in the most seductive voice he had ever heard escape from her lush, plump lips as she leant forward.

Knowing her motive, and knowing this was very, _very_ wrong, Caspian found that he didn't have it in him to end this. He couldn't refuse her this, and more so, he certainly couldn't deny _himself_ this. Her fingers grasped the sides of his neck as her lips slammed down to meet his, and his grip on her thigh tightened.

The kiss began as a hungry, ferocious, and needy dance between the High King and Queen, yet the rhythm was steady; right, as a beating drum. Caspian's hands travelled up her thighs, her sides, along her waist, and up her ribs as she allowed his every touch and exploration of her curves. Her own hands ran down his firm pectorals and the refined pattern on his stomach. Occasionally, her fingernails ghosted across his upper arms, and she revelled in the feeling of how his muscles flexed under her touch. He was feverish to the touch, and he smelled divine; like the best cologne that had ever infiltrated her senses. The whole man underneath her was an overwhelming specimen of perfection in her eyes, and as he petted her, she craved more.

Their tongues wrestled for dominance, and as Susan straddled him, her pelvis grinded against Caspian's already hard member. He wanted her so badly, and her torture made him impatient.

Sitting up, Caspian grabbed Susan's hip with one hand, and as he pushed her further against him, his other hand entwined into her thick locks and pulled her head backwards so he could feast at the milky flesh at her neck. Suckling and nibbling at her neck, Susan let out a tender moan at the sensation of his attacking lips. Her hands found their way into Caspian's thick hair, pulling him even closer as her jaw rested against his ear.

"Caspian…" she moaned, her voice a mere whisper. Kissing down the column of her neck to her shoulder, Caspian pushed the gown even further down her arm, his touch ghosting down along her slender arm and wrist before he removed the offending clothing from her other arm.

"Caspian, please…" Susan pleaded as he undressed her with such love and tenderness. She felt drunk. Her head was spinning, and she had no control over her actions; she simply _acted._

Caspian had the same feeling of being intoxicated by her. Her very being, her smell, her silky skin, her beauty, all of it made him overwhelmed, along with him being achingly hard.

Her calling out for him sobered him enough to growl against her jaw in response.

 _Morals be damned,_ he thought, and with that, lay a hand on the dip of her lower back and placed her down on the bed, his lips never leaving hers.

Susan's hands ran up and down the planes of his back as she wrapped her legs around his now nude waist. Her strong legs pushed him against her pelvis, and the feeling of his hard member brush against her thigh put her in euphoria. She needed this man like nothing else.

"My Queen…" Caspian growled against her lips as he nibbled on her lower lip.

Her fingertips brushed against his beard whilst the other raked along his neck. Breathing against his lips, she opened her eyes to glance at him through heavy lashes.

Her silvery eyes captured his as he steadied himself on shaking arms.

" _Shh_ …Make me yours…" she demanded in a whisper, and it spurred him on enough to run a shiver down his spine.

Working his hot lips on the angle between her shoulder and neck, he slid home into the feverish slickness that was heaven as Susan's delighted moan rasped in his ear.

. . .

Caspian's eyes snapped open as he startled awake in bed. His heart raced as a sheen layer of sweat covered his body, and the trousers he wore to bed felt too tight for comfort as he had hardened.

Groaning, he sat up and rubbed his face.

As if being in close proximity of her every day and aching after her wasn't enough, she haunted him in his dreams as well. The Archer-Queen would be the definite death of him.

Getting up from bed, he stood by the windows, leant over the sill and looked out into the night and above the many trees. The breeze felt nice against his slick skin.

Sighing heavily, he rested his head in his hand as he kept staring outwards the land.

But, as his sight got familiar with the darkness, a hooded figure between two oaks below at the hill of trees by the gardens caught his attention.

He straightened up to get a closer look, but found that the hooded figure had harshly turned his horse around and galloped into the darkness.

Someone had been watching him. Or rather, the castle.

But who? And why?

Caspian had a feeling many of their unresolved questions would soon be answered.

* * *

 **A/N: There you go, a taste of what is to come, which I promise you, will be worth the wait.**

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter, despite being shamefully short!**

 **Until we meet again,**

 **Dragon**


	7. Snakepit Song

**A/N: Hello everyone, and a good evening to you! I'm sorry for not having updated in a while, I've been traveling here and there and back again, and just haven't had the time to publish! Hope you can forgive me x**

 **As a peace-offering, I will reveal a bit of what is going on in this story….. But I will say no more!**

 **Read on, and enjoy!**

 _ **Soundtrack:**_

" _ **Empty Moons" – Osi And The Jupiter.**_

* * *

After the sighting of the cloaked rider, Caspian had remained closed in his own thoughts about the matter. Realizing it did not help to dwell alone on such matters, he one afternoon brought up the subject with Peter as they took a stroll together through the castle hallways.

"I have something to tell you." Caspian admitted after a moment of silence between the two, who had just been discussing recruitship of new guards.

Peter turned his head to eye the man beside him.

"Go on."

Caspian waited until they had passed three lords who were chuckling merrily at a scene from a slapstick-play in a book they read, before continuing.

"Two nights ago, I was up at night to… Take a breath of fresh air, when I saw someone keeping the castle under observation." Caspian began, his voice silent. Peter stopped and turned towards the High King at this.

"Outside the gardens, just by the woods," Caspian informed as he met the eldest Pevensie's gaze.

"But… How can you be certain someone is keeping the castle under watch?" Peter asked.

"I'm not, but I have strong feeling that I am correct, as the man, presumably, rode away once I detected him. He was cloaked too, and I figure it's because he didn't want to be seen. But the question here is _why_ was he observing my chambers?"

Peter did not as much as blink as Caspian told his revelation. He instead, put a hand on his shoulder and discreetly walked them over to the windows away from the maidens and guards scattered about the hallway.

"Caspian, this is a serious matter. Do the others know?" Peter asked, his voice hushed.

"No, you're the first one I've brought this up with. There hasn't been a single assassination-attempt on my life since I claimed the throne, well, not that I know of anyway, and it is too much of a coincidence that a strange rider appears in the middle of the night to watch over the castle at this point." Caspian explained with a shrug.

"There's always a first time?" Peter suggested.

"Hardly. There are scouts all over the grounds, they would have caught him. And besides, why would he have been on horseback? The chance of detection is great enough as it is whilst climbing up a wall to take my life in my sleep," Caspian explained, making Peter exhale through his nose.

"Alright, fair point. A spy, then? Despite giving rise to peace across all of Narnia, you still have enemies, Caspian." Peter lectured.

"Indeed, but what good will spying on a dark window from the woods outside the castle grounds do?" Caspian asked rhetorically, crossing his arms.

"I don't know… I do not have the mind of an assassin, and if this _is_ an attempt on your life, I suggest you change chambers for a while. Predictability can be dangerous." Peter suggested with a sombre look.

Caspian sighed, but agreed to his decision never the less. A few arrangements regarding security would have to be made, of course, but the Seafarer tried to convince himself that he would not dwell further on his discovery.

He might not have dwelled much on it afterwards, but the dagger he kept at close hand at night moved from the nightstand to underneath his pillows.

. . .

Susan and Lucy entered the latter Queen's chambers with laughter.

"Sue, I'm telling you, Caspian couldn't take his eyes off you at the breakfast table!" Lucy said with a grin as she plopped down on her bed.

"And I am telling you, I probably had something on my face. And besides, who are you to talk, miss Caine-Capturer?" Susan pointed out, a smart smile across her lips as she leant against a bedpost.

"That's-" Lucy attempted, but was interrupted by her older sister.

"Before you manage to say: ' _that's different'_ , I beg to differ, and say let's agree to disagree," Susan told her with a pointed finger. She looked a lot like their mother when she did that.

Laughing some more, the duo was soon interrupted by a knock at Lucy's door.

"Yes." The youngest Pevensie called.

In came a petite girl, around Susan's age. She was dressed in maiden's clothes, a tan tunic with a white apron, and her chocolate-brown hair was pulled back in a bun. With high cheekbones, a pointy chin and a kind, yet unsettling smile, she greeted the two Queens with a formal bow as she made eye-contact with both girls. Her eyes shone an equally unsettling golden.

"Greetings, your Majesties. My Queen Lucy, your chambermaid Ava has grown ill of pneumonia, and I am here as a replacement in her absence. Of course, only if you should wish it?" the girl explained with a high-pitched voice, her hands folded behind her back.

Sadness crept over Lucy at the absence of the kind, elderly lady who took such great care of her needs and whatnot, and hoped that she was taken good care of. She made a mental reminder to visit her soon.

"Of course. I'm sorry, I did not catch your name," Lucy told the girl, who widened her strange, predatory smile.

"Saralynn." She answered.

"A pleasure, Saralynn, thank you."

Lucy exchanged glances with Susan before thanking the girl and sending her off.

Lucy had to admit she pondered a while on the fact that Ava had been healthy and well not even a day before, and found it strange that she had fallen ill so quickly.

She shared her thoughts with her sister, who in turn urged her to heal the woman with her Cordial, as her thoughts too lingered on the short period of incubation time.

Furthermore, Saralynn didn't exactly give her a warm feeling.

. . .

The very same evening, Caspian was sat in his study by the mahogany desk to finish up some of the paperwork he had been postponing. It was procrastinating, true, but to be fair, the High King had more important matters on his mind that moment than writing idle signatures and declarations.

In the very moment another fleet thought passed by, a certain Lord-and Captain entered his study with firm strides. It was Drinian, one of Caspian's most trusted friends and councilmembers. The grim, teeth-gritted expression on his face told Caspian this wouldn't be a quick debriefing.

"It has come to my notice that you might be a target of assassination. Forgive my bold words, your Majesty, but with no measures or initiative of action, _what on earth_ are you thinking?" Drinian told Caspian, who did not look up to meet the old Captain's hard gaze.

"Peter told you." Caspian stated.

"Aye. And I am _damned_ pleased he did. My King, why haven't you set a plan of action?" Drinian asked, his brow furrowing with concern, frustration, but also with fear for his ruler and friend.

This time, Caspian put his quill down and sat back in his seat.

"Oh, but I have. I am not so daft and willing to endanger my whole court, Drinian." Caspian spoke firmly. He would have told Drinian off had he been less than his friend, but he excused his eruption as he understood his feelings and had the same devotion to the Kingdom as he.

Drinian, now lowering his head, grasped the pommel of his sword and met the King's gaze.

Caspian stood up.

"We do of course have the nightly guarding of the castle grounds, as you are aware of, but I have sent out an extra party now at night to scout the gardens and beyond, especially the woodlands nearby. Hopefully that will sift any suspicious activity." Caspian explained as he paced.

"And what kind of guards will scour the area?" Drinian asked, doubt flickering in his eyes. Caspian halted to face him.

"Please, Drinian, this is not the time for your racial qualms. Nocturnal animals of Narnia have pledged themselves to me, and I have faith in them," the Seafarer told the Captain, knowing his general distrust in talking animals. This had of course to do with his Telmarine upbringing, and he had changed immensely over the years to trust Narnians, so Caspian did not fault him for that.

"Well, if they can give me a full night's rest, then my faith lies in them too," the aging Telmarine agreed with a bow of his head.

"Good."

A silence appeared between them, and Drinian stepped over to the windows to gaze into the darkening sky, his hands behind his back.

"Have you informed the Royals of Old?" he asked after a while.

"Only Peter."

Drinian turned to protest, but Caspian had raised a hand to silence him.

"I didn't want to raise panic amongst court. I have no proof of any kinds of plot going on, a one-time sighting is not enough to declare assassination-attempts or espionage and is henceforth no valid reason to declare anything. Better to be discreet about this and terminate… whatever is going on, now."

Drinian's mouth was still hanging slightly open, but found that he could not speak against that.

"Alright. But do tell me if there is anything I can do." Drinian demanded, turning to look at his King.

"I appreciate that, my friend." Caspian said as he picked up his quill and continued his tedious duty.

And with nothing more to be said, Drinian left the room.

* * *

 **A/N: Aaaand the tension rises!**

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and be ready for more, soon!**

 **Until then, take care x**

 **Dragon**


	8. Blood In The Woods

**A/N: Heya. I am terribly sorry for not having updated in a long time. Nursingschool and clinicals have been kicking my arse, and taken so much of my time, that I simply have not found the energy to write. But now, I have a weekend off, and thought it was well about time to publish another chapter. I hope this will be something you enjoy.**

 **Warning; dark theme approaching.**

 **Soundtracks:**

" _ **We Are The Watchers On The Wall"**_ **– Ramin Djawadi**

" _ **The Realm of the Fallen King**_ **" – Brunuhville**

 **Enjoy your read! x**

* * *

Before a fortnight, the royals could tell that abnormal things would soon start to happen at court - well, even more abnormal than things already were…

There had been no more sightings of the cloaked rider after Caspian and Drinian's talk. Caspian wasn't sure of what to do with the fact that he hadn't been seen since, and after conferring with Peter, Edmund, Lucy and Susan about the matter, he did not get any wiser. Surely, he must've hallucinated?

As an attempt to get his mind off current events, Peter had suggested the two of them went hunting in the woods day. And so, both Kings rode in the deepest parts of the forest, until the sun ascended over the mountains, reminding them that yet another day had passed.

The hunt had been successful. Peter caught three grouses and a hare with the help of a hound and his crossbow, and they were now bound by their feet on the leatherstrap slung over his shoulders. Caspian had chased, and shortly after shot down a fallow deer, which was now tied behind him on the saddle on the back of his horse. The hound had run ahead of the two riding Kings, who laughed and reminisced the hunt. Both horses were sweaty and spent after the arduous ride; finding good game had indeed made both Peter's and Caspian's spirits rise.

After some time reminiscing the hunt between the two men, when they rode past the outskirts of the woods past Beaversdam, the hound ahead started a persistent round of barks, disappearing ahead on the path.

"Think he caught a trail?" Peter asked his fellow King, who tightened Destrier's reins.

"Possibly. Come on," Caspian agreed before ordering the draft horse into a fresh trot.

The barking became distant, leaving Peter falling behind in wonder. He looked to the ground; no fresh tracks of wild game to be seen.

"Baelish!" Peter heard Caspian call ahead, and he followed shortly by kicking his gelding forwards. That was a valuable hunting dog, and he would not risk losing it as darkness ascended. Cantering ahead until the path divided, he halted his horse sharply to call for Caspian.

"Peter, over here." He heard from his left side, somewhere into the thicket. Finding the overgrown path there, he rode down it until he heard whimpers of Baelish the hunting dog and saw the ebony coat of Destrier. Caspian met Peter's gaze as he appeared onto the well-hidden path, and before a wooden, slightly decayed gate. The only people passing through that gate was usually people going hunting or harvesting on foot, or couriers.

"What…. Oh… By the mane…" Peter muttered as he rested his eyes on the startling sight.

On the wooden gate was two foxes nailed up by their tails, both slaughtered and mangled, their eyes pulled out, along with their teeth. Caspian recognized the two foxes as Leaf-Dancer and Keen-Paws (what was left of them, anyways), as members of the party he had sent out a week ago to scout the woods at nightfall.

On the upper wooden bar of the gate between the two carcasses, was a message written in their blood;

" _GET AWAY_ "

Well, at least it wasn't cryptic…

Caspian and Peter shared sombre looks as they tried to analyse the sight before them. Both quickly realized they had no clue as to why someone would do this.

. . .

Lucy's servant maid Saralynn, she was a peculiar thing; she had been spotted several times in places within the castle, and that was well enough. But the matter was that she was alone and seen places a chamber maiden such as herself had no business at all, such as in Caspian's study, in the Professors Laboratory, and studying ancient texts in their common room. Furthermore, Lucy had received report from Peter one afternoon that she had been observed along the western wall of the castle, as if waiting for someone. Susan had given Lucy a wooden necklace one night in the common room and asked if it belonged to her. Alas, it had been Saralynn's, for Lucy recognized it as it usually hung around the girl's neck; what had she been doing in Susan's chambers? Lastly, Edmund had told her over dinner that he had walked into her one morning, and she had been rushing off with blood-stained sheets, her eyes glowing that dangerous golden of theirs. Of all the strange happenings with this girl, the fact she had been caught with bloody sheets in her arms alerted Lucy the most, when just a day before, Ava, Lucy's old, kind chambermaid had been found dead in the hospital wing. Apparently succumbing to pneumonia, a guard reported to her.

Hence, Lucy felt the need to talk to this girl about her strange behaviour.

In fact, she was currently waiting for her in her chamber by her desk. The fire was crackling softly in the hearth, and Lucy was sat staring into the embers, tapping a quill impatiently.

A soft knock on her door told her that Saralynn had come as planned. A leopard courier brought her forth.

"Your maiden as per requested, your majesty," he purred.

"Thank you, Kiai, you are dismissed," Lucy told the leopard with a small smile before standing up from her seat. Saralynn, who looked thin and unkempt, stood forth.

"You wanted me, your majesty?"

"Yes, Saralynn, I did. But, before we begin, I wanted to ask you if there is anything I should be aware off? Of… other duties you serve in court?" Lucy asked, as she poured two goblets of cider at her desk. She handed the girl one goblet, who took it, but looked at it as if not knowing what to do with it.

"I… Don't think I understand, your majesty," the girl said, her tone untouched of emotions.

Lucy sighed. "You see, it has come to my attention that you have been observed performing suspicious activities outside this wing, and I would want us to find an agreement about what is proper for you to be doing when you are not tending my rooms. As you are my chambermaid, I feel it my responsibility to have this conversation. Anything you wish to ask?" Lucy asked her calmly. The servantgirl looked taken aback at this initiative of her Queen. She stood for many moments in silence, before clearing her throat and speaking:

"My lady, I can assure you everything is a misunderstanding." She said firmly, but was soon distracted by the wooden ornament Lucy held in her palm.

"I'd also like you to explain why this was found in my sister's chamber." Lucy asked her, a bit firmer this time as she looked her square in the eyes.

"I… The Queen needed assistance with moving some furniture, my Lady, I must've dropped it there," Saralynn said, her voice cracking. Lucy turned to pace.

"Why are you lying to me, Saralynn?" she asked the girl quietly. "The Gentle Queen had been with me that day and mentioned nothing of the sort." Saralynn started fidgeting with her hands.

"I can explain, I…" she started, but she interrupted herself. Lucy sighed before turning towards the girl. She was growing impatient.

"I will not tolerate lying, and I hope you know what consequence follows trespassing. I do not wish to dismiss you, Saralynn, but if you will not tell me the truth, then I have no other choice."

The girl's golden eyes shimmered darkly now, but it was not from the flickering flames of the hearth. Lucy stepped closer as the girl looked uncomfortable and slightly pale.

"Saralynn?" she asked as the girl swayed slightly from where she stood. Her hands shook, and her whole appearance changed into an even paler form.

"Are you alr-" Lucy started to speak as she stepped closer, but was soon startled as Saralynn pulled her skirt up, and pulled a dagger from her boot.

" _Too many questions_!" she hissed, in a voice that was not her own and charged after Lucy with a swing of her blade. Lucy backed up and missed the dagger by an inch.

"Guards! GUARDS!" she shouted as she ducked away from Saralynn's swinging arm that still came after her.

Not two seconds after, two armed Telmarine guards barged into the room, and immediately came to the Valiant Queen's aid as she was unarmed.

One attempted to disarm Saralynn, but she turned swiftly and buried the dagger in the man's shoulder through the weak spot in his chain-mailed armour. He screamed in pain and released his grip on her, but before she could back up and away from him, the second guard locked her arms behind her and pulled her away from Lucy. Saralynn screamed and wailed as if she was in great pain whilst the man dragged her away. The remaining guard had fallen to his knees as he held his hand to the weapon buried in his flesh.

The wails and shouts must have alerted others, as two more guards, Edmund, Susan and Trumpkin barged into the room. They rushed to Lucy's side. Edmund took her arm, quickly making sure she was unarmed before facing the party of guards.

"What happened here?" Edmund demanded to know.

"An attack on the Queen, sire. This is her servant. What should I do with her?" The guard struggled to hold the girl as she screamed and tried to pry herself free.

"Take her downstairs and put her in chains. Keep her under close guard, we will do a hearing of her later on."

"Yes, my Lord." The guard said as he pulled Saralynn with him, along with a second guard. Her wails could be heard long after they had taken her away.

" _The song of ice and snowstorm shall be heard! The song of ice and snowstorm shall be HEAAARD!"_ she wailed.

"Lu, are you alright?" he asked with brown eyes of worry. Susan too, looked at her with concern as she helped the guard up from the floor.

"Yes, yes… I think so, I'm just… I don't know what happened, she just…"

"Snapped?" Trumpkin finished for her as he walked up to join the others.

"Well, yes." Lucy said, her breath hard and uneven.

"Come on, let's get you out of here and sit down somewhere," Edmund said as he led her out of the room.

. . .

Once Peter and Caspian had returned to the castle, they were urged into Caspian's study by Professor Cornelius.

"Professor, we have something we must discuss with you," Peter said as they followed the old man's striding steps. Once they reached the doors of the study, Cornelius turned to face them, his spectacles down his nose.

"Right now, your majesty, I think it must wait." Cornelius said in a voice neither of them could disobey. The half-dwarf Professor looked them both in the eyes with his own eyes of old wisdom, but also fear.

"Court might not be as safe for any of you as it once was." He stated in a low voice before rushing them inside and closing the doors behind him.

They walked in to Lucy sitting on a couch by the hearth staring into nothing, Edmund beside her with a guard nearby, and Susan attending the wound of another by a bench. A bloodstained dagger lay on the table as he winced and groaned whilst Susan sutured his wound shut, murmuring apologizes as she did so. She was bloodstained from the work.

Caspian walked up to the party with Peter at his side.

"What happened?" he asked. Lucy startled at the voice, making Edmund put an assuring hand on her back as he turned to face his brother and best friend.

"Lucy was attacked." Edmund said. The two men sat down to hear of the incident.

"Her chambermaid attacked her in her room as they had a conversation. Went berserk, apparently. Luckily, we-" Edmund begun, but was interrupted by his younger sister.

"No."

Peter, Edmund and Caspian looked at her expectantly.

"She didn't go mental. It was as if her whole…. Being… _changed._ She wasn't herself. Her voice changed, her skin…That feral side was _not_ her." When she looked up to find her brothers' and Caspian's puzzled gaze upon her, she sighed. "It's hard to explain, I'm not even sure what happened myself, but… It's as if someone took over her mind. Why else would she change like that?" Lucy said, looking at them in turn.

Susan's voice behind them caught their attention.

"If Lucy's right, then that person had been planning an attack for some time," she stated whilst cleaning the leftover blood on the guard with linen cloths. The guard sat bare from his waist and up, looking rather pale and sickly. He was sweating and shivering at the same time. The wound on his shoulder had been tended to nicely by the Gentle Queen but would leave a nasty scar no matter.

"What do you mean?" Peter asked. Whilst putting supportive dressings on the wound, Susan nodded towards the dagger on the table before them that was still coated in blood, along with a bronze substance on the silver blade. Their gaze fell on the weapon.

"That dagger was poisoned. My guess is that it's coated in some anticoagulant." She speculated as she made an arm sling for the guard. He had been bleeding a lot more than a stab usually made a person do, and as he looked quite sickly beside the large amount of blood he had lost, her speculations were proven true when not even Lucy's cordial would heal him.

"Poison to make her Majesty bleed to death…" the Professor translated, horrified at the thought. "Yes," Susan sighed.

After a thoughtful silence, Caspian turned to Edmund.

"Where is this servant now?"

"Kept under custody in the dungeons. I suppose we are giving her a third degree?" he replied expectantly.

"Of course. But before we do, we have something to tell you as well…" Caspian told him as he turned in his seat to them all, preparing to tell them of the horrific sight Peter and he had discovered in the woods.

. . .

Later that evening, Susan sat by the guard's bed in the hospital wing, talking with the court physician in low voices as to not disturb the other patients in the room.

Outside, Caspian stood watching the scene by the doorframe. He watched as the Gentle Queen held the guard's hand as he winced in pain whilst the physician put a herbal dressing on the man's shoulder to stop the reoccurring bleeding after Susan had sutured the wound.

He watched the physician, a kind-looking, middle-aged woman with a plump figure said a few words, nodded to Susan and shot her a thankful smile. The guard, sweaty beads covering his body, shot Susan as weak smile between the winces, and pat her hand weakly. He watched as her plump lips turned into a small supportive smile before she stood up and took her leave. The guard was in good hands.

Susan spotted Caspian a distance away, and she read him well enough to know that he desired to have a conversation. She made her way over to him with her eyes turned to his face. He looked as tired as she felt.

"How is he?" Caspian asked as she exited the room and walked down the hall with him.

"Alive." She merely replied. Well, if the man was this ill, Caspian would have to speak to the man about the attack once he was in a stable condition. He did, however, feel a pang of jealousy poke at his heart despite the seriousness of the incident. _Stop being silly_ , he scolded himself internally.

"It was… Kind of you, to tend him." Caspian tried assuring and appreciatingly. He didn't want anyone else's blood on his hands, and wished the man survived. He turned to Susan when she scoffed a small smile.

"I'm a nurse in my world, Caspian; I wouldn't leave the man like that. I just hope he makes it," she said calmly, quoting his own thoughts mere seconds ago.

"I know you wouldn't. The Gentle Queen indeed…" Caspian replied kindly as he returned her smile.

"Have you visited the chambermaid yet?" she asked him, turning up to find him look thoughtfully into the stone floor.

"No, I was hoping to talk to the guard first, but as he is too unwell, I am gathering your brothers to do so now. Are you coming? You were there after all," he asked, turning to meet her gaze.

"No. I have nothing to provide that Edmund cannot do, and besides, I think it's better for me to stay with Lu." She explained in a quiet voice. She would not be able to hear the screams of that girl again.

"Of course, I understand. I'll come to check on her later." Caspian offered, making Susan smile softly. It was sweet, the way he cared so for her family. They walked down the hall in silence before Susan's voice piped up again.

"Caspian… That message you found in the woods. The murders, and now the attempt on Lucy's life…" She sighed, fidgeting with her hands. Caspian turned to face her properly, now leaning against the stone wall. "It will be endless attacks like this until either one or all of us are dead, you know that, right?" Caspian looked her dead in the eye, her solemn cerulean eyes such a contrast compared to his determined dark brown ones.

"I'm not letting that happen to either you, or your siblings. I will do my very best to find the one responsible behind all this, and once we do find him, he will pay for his actions." Susan's gaze changed to one of acceptance, but she still looked away, her head troubled in thought. Caspian stepped closer and took one hand in his. Her hand was cold, and yet he had to admire the pale velvety softness of her skin against his.

"I will not let anybody hurt you." He vowed, gaze meeting hers. He rubbed his thumb over the back of her hand.

"That's a compromising promise to keep," was her reply, cold, yet true. Uncertainty hovered over the court like a cold fog, and no one knew what to do next. Caspian, however, had yet to hear out the chambermaid, and only after then, would the fog start to dissolve.

"Then so be it. I am not giving up. Whoever responsible for all of this wants a message to come through to us, to have us removed. And by Aslan himself, I will not let that happen," he told her earnestly. His words were true, like the true King he was, and for that, she felt pride.

"Just…" she began and raised a hand to touch his jaw tenderly. He shivered at the gentle touch. "Don't get yourself killed over it. And be careful down there," she said, her pale gaze that pierced him so made him swallow hard. He dared not speak against that, and to even do so would be foolish.

With that, she left his side to find her sister that was in her brothers care in that moment. When she first entered the room, she sent both Peter and Edmund down to join Caspian in the dungeons.

Sitting down by Lucy's side on the bed, she grasped her hand and rubbed her shoulder, hoping now that the situation would be resolved.

She stayed with Lucy that night, comforting her in her silent matter as Lucy said little, before falling asleep in her sister's lap.

* * *

 **A/N: And there it is. I'd love to hear your thoughts on this chapter. It was fun to write, and I hope it starts to give you some insight on where I am going in this story. I apologize once more for the late update, but from now on, I will try to get better at publishing x**

 **Until next time,**

 **Dragon**


	9. Incinerated

**A/N: Top o' the mornin' to ya! Another update! Hope you enjoy it, despite being a bit short. I will make up for it in future chapters, I promise x**

 _ **Soundtrack**_ _ **:**_

" _ **Sorcery and Sudden Vengeance" – Harry Gregson-Williams (Prince Caspian OST!)**_

" _ **Lady of the Dawn" – Peter Gundry**_

* * *

Caspian remembered the first time he walked down the many stone steps into the dungeons after his uncle's death. Miraz had not even managed (or bothered) to get anyone to clean out the dungeons after the inhabitants of the cells died during sentences or worse… Torture. He remembered the foul smell of carcasses, and the number of skeletons of Narnians he had found down there. He remember as a boy, he once stepped on a satyr's dismembered horn as he explored the caverns down there. Needless to say, he never stepped foot down there again.

Despite having cleaned up the dungeons a long time ago, and rarely using these dungeons at all, the atmosphere wasn't welcome, and eerie all the same. The sounds of the boots from Peter, Edmund and Trumpkin behind him echoed as they descended. Once there, they met with the guard who had taken Saralynn into custody, and led them to the interrogation chamber, where hopefully, they would get some answers.

The woman in question was strapped down into a sitting position against a wooden pole, her hands bound behind her back in chains. Her skin looked sickly pale, and her mind looked absent, yellow eyes staring into nothing.

The guard shut the door behind the royals, and stayed behind with another, to protect the monarchs and lord Trumpkin be it needed. Caspian stepped up first.

" _Saralynn_ ," he spoke, his voice firm "can you hear me?"

The girl looked up to meet the gaze of the Seafaring King, but said nothing.

"Why did you attack Queen Lucy?"

Still, she said nothing. Peter stepped forward.

"The easiest for you would be to speak - we have all night. You, I am afraid, do not." He spoke, making the girl twitch. She looked pained.

"So I ask again; _why_ did you attack the Queen?" Caspian repeated.

"The song of ice and snowstorm." Saralynn croaked, in a voice that sounded more like her own.

"What does that mean, Saralynn? You've said it before." Edmund asked her.

"The song of ice and snowstorm." She repeated, but looked at no one. Not even Trumpkin, who glowered at her dangerously.

"So you said. Don't make this difficult, and answer my question." Caspian said, his voice now low and growling. Yet, the girl did not say anything.

Caspian turned to his fellow Kings and Lord, and as they planned a course of action, Saralynn suddenly stood up with a strength not her own, and snarled at Caspian, her teeth only an inch away from his throat. He took a stride back and grasped after his sword. Her eyes, however, were now a healthy, shimmering green, confusing them all.

" _Help me, please my Lord_! You must help me! She will kill me if you don't, _I don't want to die_!" she wailed with a voice so innocent it made the guards behind them sheath their swords as they realized the chains held her back. She couldn't hurt anybody but herself at this point.

Caspian stepped bravely forward, his chin up. He had a feeling _this_ was the true Saralynn.

"To whom am I speaking to? Who will kill you?"

"The Ice Queen! She will kill us all! The world will be coated in ice, snow and despair!" she screamed. Caspian frowned.

"The Winter Witch has been dead for centuries, girl." Trumpkin spoke up, his sword unsheathed.

"Not her! The-" the girl suddenly winced and started to screech as she stepped back to throw her back against the pole. She tore against the metal chains against her wrists.

"Saralynn, who is inside you?"

At the sound of her name, she snapped up and stopped her wailing.

"The girl is not here, my King." The girl said, in a foreign croaking voice.

"Whoever empowered to take over this girl's mind, leave!" Peter called, his sword now too unsheathed.

"Not until I have my way. Snow and icestorm will come." She croaked.

" _My King, listen to me_! She will take over this land if you are not careful! _Please_ , heed my words, I-!"

Again, Saralynn's voice was interrupted, but now, her body twitched, and her head fell back as she wailed out a painful scream. Her skin started to crack and burst, revealing layers of skin, as if flames were licking up kindlings. Then, the skin around her eyes and mouth browned and turned crisp from flames they could not see.

Stepping back at this fearful sight, Caspian, Peter, Edmund and Trumpkin watched as the girl fell like a ragdoll to the ground, smoke conjured from nothing swallowed her so thickly, they had to open the door and leave the room, coughing and gagging as they did so. Once the smoke subsided, and the fumes had vapored into the air, they re-entered the room with weapons at hand.

The guards gagged at the sight, and Trumpkin too, felt uncomfortable as he ever had - they had never seen the likes;

The girl lay incinerated on the ground, her flesh burned to crisps, the only thing left was the blackened, cremated skeleton of the girl, the bones still wrenched in pain, with ashes on the ground from the clothes, skin and flesh. Her jaw was hung open in the dying scream, white teeth glimmering in the skull. Smoke still hung in the room and rose from the burned carcass.

"She…. Burst into flames?" Edmund spoke up from behind the sleeve he was breathing into.

"It was as if she burned from the inside out _. What is going on_?" Peter replied, he too breathing into his sleeve: the fumes of burned flesh were sickening. They heard the guards outside heave and cough at what just happened.

Trumpkin stepped forward to the sizzling remains and poked at the skull with his short sword. The skull tipped to the side. They could hear Trumpkin mutter his usual alliterative exclamation: ' _crows and crockery'._ He tried to comfort himself with the fact that the girl was at least not suffering anymore.

"I don't suppose that was the answer yer majesties were looking for?" Trumpkin asked further.

"Most definitely not. And I'm afraid this only enhanced my confusion. Caspian?" Edmund replied. He turned to his best friend, who was looking at the remains of the girl in thought.

"I am just as puzzled as you, but I know this;" he turned to both Peter and Edmund, "if anything, something darker than we initially thought is approaching. And we must be ready for it." He said, and threw a last glance at the fate of Saralynn, before leaving the room.

. . .

In a room so dark, one could barely see one's hand before their eyes, sat a woman. An ancient figure, yet, looking no older than in her thirties. Her long, slender fingers grasped around a rag toy, resembling a woman with long chocolate-brown hair. The doll, made of twigs and linen, were burnt and engulfed in smoke.

"Silly girl… If you would only keep shut, I would of have my way." The woman muttered. She dropped the doll to the ground, and it dissolved into ashes.

…

Susan were looking out the floor-to-ceiling window of Lucy's chambers, her fingers dancing at her jaw mindlessly. She was in deep thought.

A servant had brought them food and cider, and Lucy was sitting on the edge of the bed, currently picking at her plate of food. After yesterday's incident and the anxiousness she felt as her brothers were down in the dungeons (all three of them), made her incapable of eating much. She was uneasy.

There was a knock on her door, followed by a familiar voice; "It's only me, girls."

Lucy called him in, and they were met by Caspian, who walked in and rested his side on one of Lucy's bedposts, facing them both. His uneasy gaze and deep sigh told them that he was not okay.

"What's going on?" Susan asked as she turned away from the window. Her eyes shimmered with concern.

"Did you find out anything?" Lucy asked carefully.

"Nothing more than we already know. A…. song of ice and snowstorm is coming, apparently." He said, restating what Saralynn had said.

"I thought that was some sort of symbolism," Susan explained, her forehead deep in a frown.

"So did I, but it turns out, it's much more specific than we initially thought." ¨

"How so?" Lucy asked. Caspian sighed, and pulled up a chair to sit down before them. He felt weary after today. It was in the middle of the night, after all. He rested his elbows on his knees.

"Well, first of all, you were right, Lucy. The girl who attacked you was not Saralynn. It was someone who had infiltrated her mind, or… taken over her body or the like, I'm not sure."

Lucy shifted in her seat, her eyes unreadable as they focused on him.

"We don't know who's behind all this, since, well…"

"What?" Lucy piped up. She had long ago abandoned her food.

"She died before she could tell us more."

"What? How?" Susan asked, now approaching closer. He looked at her for a spare second, and had to admire her tall stature, her sheer nightgown over her underdress reminding him awfully much of the one she wore in his dream. Her ebony hair had grown longer after their return, now falling free all the way to her hips in wavy locks.

"We didn't kill her of course, but someone else did. The one who had infiltrated her mind, possibly. Taken her body as a vessel, Cornelius thinks. She burned up, just like that," he said, demonstrating with a snap of his fingers. He sighed once again as the girls processed the information.

"I'm sorry Lucy, but we didn't find anything useful to help us solve this…. Mess we're in."

"Oh, I wouldn't be so sure, Caspian," Susan quickly shot in and sat down on a nearby pouffe. They both looked at her expectantly.

"You said somebody had claimed her mind, correct?"

Caspian nodded.

"Well, that gets us at least somewhere; now we know that the person behind it is a practitioner of powerful magic. Psychokinesis cannot be performed by any novice mage, wizard or witch. It takes years to perform and perfect such a power. More so, we know that the certain someone has a goal. I'm… going to consult with the professor about it first thing in the morning after audiences." Susan explained in her usual educated ways. Lucy shot her a small smile.

"Brilliant," she piped up. Susan shrugged with a sideways smile. She had her moments indeed.

"Well done. But… There is one more thing," Caspian said, holding up a finger. Both females looked at him.

"She kept mentioning a 'she'. It's a woman, assumedly, and what's more, she talked of an 'Ice Queen'. But the White Witch has been dead for almost 2 millennia… Any ideas?" he asked. Susan looked to the ground in thought.

"An imposter?" Lucy asked quietly.

"Might be… _Hmm_ , I think some time in the library and archives is needed." Susan said, her eyes shimmering happily at the thought. Caspian almost grinned at the fact that her love for books was such a strong solidity. They kept silent for a while, before Caspian stood up.

"Before I go, I have a request for you both. During these uncertain times, wouldn't you be so kind and share chambers? That way I know you're both safe…" he asked of them, his voice broken with the thought of losing them.

"Already ahead of you," Lucy told him reassuringly as Susan too sat down beside her to eat a handful of grapes. To be fair, they both looked ready for bed.

"Good, I'm glad. Now, I suppose we should get some sleep. Good night, girls." They called their own good-night's and watched as his tired stature left the room, shutting the door carefully behind him.

The dreadful knot was starting to come loose after all…

* * *

 **A/N: Aaaaand, there it is! To be fair, I think I should change the rating to M+. What do you all think?**

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter! It won't be long until I publish again x**

 **Until then, take care!**

 **Dragon**


	10. The Deplorable Word

**A/N: Wow, two chapters in one week! I am on fire, hah. I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoy writing it. I asked in the last author's note regarding the rating of this story, and I have decided to re-rate it to a M+, as some have reacted strongly, be it good or bad, towards the amount of gore this story has so far, and I expect some will have further reactions once the story develops even further** _ **. I promise you, this story is meant for an older audience (adults + older teens)**_ **. Some are confused by the ratings, hence my changing it into a** _ **strong mature**_ **, so that it reaches the right audience. I'd rather not scar any youngsters as I am indeed altering our beloved childhood story into something darker. I'm sure CS Lewis would turn is his grave for this, but oh well. I'm keeping it lore friendly, that's a challenging feat alone!**

 **Well, enough author-nag, and enjoy the chapter! X**

 _ **Soundtracks:**_

" _ **Lucy Meets Mr. Tumnus" Harry Gregson-Williams (Lion, Witch and the Wardrobe OST)**_

" _ **From Western Woods to Beaversdam" - Harry Gregson-Williams (Lion, Witch and the Wardrobe OST)**_

* * *

As it turns out, there had been little sleep going on lately. Even this morning, audiences seemed to last forever and drawn out even longer than usual. Sleep-deprivation was a feat every royal had to overcome at some point, but now it was getting ridiculous. The silver lining was that Narnia had not one, but five monarchs to take care of her and give her a prosper reign, for Caspian alone would not be able to handle all the weight on his shoulders at this moment alone with the little amount of sleep he had gotten these couple of days.

The Pevensies had been sent back with a purpose after all.

Susan, thankfully working well on little sleep, had spent her forenoons in the library, looking through archives, flipping and skimming through tomes, searching for certain scrolls during brunches, all the like, with no luck on finding any more traces from what they had learned so far. The 'Ice Queen' was still a mystery to her. Instead of becoming even further frustrated with the lack of progress, she decided to end it for today, and continue tomorrow. With a huff, she shut the dusty book closed.

Caspian and Peter walked down the halls, discussing the new horses that had arrived at the Castle stables after they had been shipped over the Galmanian Sea. They needed to be shod and would be taken care of the stablemaster and smith firstly. Caspian and Peter noticed a wonderous stallion in particular that left them discussing the endless abilities and pedigrees to be bred forth. It was good to have something else to focus on, just for a little while.

As they passed a corner, Susan appeared from another hallway, and they greeted her as they slowed down for her to walk in the front. "What've you been up to, Su?" Peter asked as they walked.

"Well, I have spent endless hours in-"

" _The library_ ," Caspian and Peter said in unison. _Of course_ , she spent every waking moment there if she had the opportunity. She turned her head around to give them both a sharp look, before she turned back with a frustrated sigh as they walked.

"Right. And nothing. I found _nothing at all_ that would even imply something useful about our dear Queen of Ice."

"Well, there is a chance that there isn't an Ice Queen at all, don't you think?" Peter stated. They slowed down to a halt as Susan turned to face them. Her eyes were tired after long hours with her nose down in books.

"Of course. But anything is possible right now. Say there isn't an Ice Queen; there are still omens that there is little literature about – psychokinesis, threats of yet another Long Winter… Honestly, it has more links to Jadis than anything else I've looked into today, but she's gone, and been so for a long time, so it can't be right." Susan explained. Caspian and Peter shared looks of agreement, but the question still lingered; could it be her after all?

"What did Professor Cornelius say, then?"

"Oh, he confirmed what we speculated; we have a powerful sorceress to deal with, most likely. Not anyone can cast a spell like that, poor girl." Susan explained with a sigh at the mention of Saralynn. Peter looked from Susan to Caspian, his gaze expectant.

"I suggest we keep our eyes open and be careful. If you see any suspicious activity, let me know. I have a meeting to attend; the council needs to be addressed about last week's events."

"Right. I'm going to town for a while, I'll see you both at dinner." Susan said as she brushed past both men.

"Be careful, Su!" Peter called. She turned halfway with a clever smile.

"I'm the very soul of caution, brother!"

Peter and Caspian shared grins.

. . .

Riding through the village that was busy with life and errands cleared Susan's head up a bit, along with the fresh air. She was sat on her steed Iris, who made heads turn, and the children squeal in joy. Many wanted to pet her, and more wanted to greet the Queen as she rode past the many shops, market stalls and buildings.

Susan had an escort with her, a female guard named Rhea. The young Telmarine woman had been the first female during Caspian's reign to audition for guard duty, and she had succeeded and impressed during trials enough to give her a rank. Rhea was on good terms with both Susan and Lucy, and the Queens enjoyed her company.

"My Queen, are you not cold? The air is changing it would seem, be careful so you will not catch a cold." Rhea asked her gently. Her voice was not accented, as she had spent much time in now a Narnian court, like Caspian.

She was right about the chill. It was unusually cold for the summer season, and people had resolved to wear capes as it had grown cold this last week.

"You are thoughtful Rhea, thank you, but no, I am quite alright. Cold air does me good, in fact!" she said, as she pulled her horse into a halt before a bookshop. She dismounted and handed Rhea the reins.

"I will be right back, I just need to run an errand." She assured her escort as she adjusted her cape (and discreetly adjusting her horn behind her waist).

She entered the shop, where the smell of dust and ancient paper struck her senses hard. Shelves, both tall and small, ladders and tables with old scrolls, leather-bound books and other ancient curiosities were stabled on every unoccupied surface in the room. A small lady, worn with age, sat behind a counter and knitted in peace - her shop wasn't exactly teeming with patrons.

She sprung up, ready to provide service once she saw the Queen approach the counter.

"Oh, me bonnie! What can I help ye with todae?" the jovial shopkeeper piped up in her crone voice. She was a good lady, and Susan visited her regularly.

"Louisia, I'm after some tomes, and I was hoping you could help me. They are not exactly… Well, sought after." Susan added discreetly as she took off her cloak. The old lady had kindles burning in the hearth, which said something about the cold.

The elderly woman scuttled around the counter with a clucking chuckle.

"I shall help you, dearie, to my greatest extent. You know this, there is nae a single tome or remedy for dae mind I dinnae have." The tiny, hunched-back lady snickered. Her heavy accent was part of her charm, and Susan couldn't help but smile along. She shooed Susan further into the shop as she hummed an old tune.

. . .

At dinner, Lucy, Caine and Trumpkin were already seated, eating and drinking merrily. Caine and Lucy were caught up in conversation, Trumpkin sat nonchalantly on a stool against the hearth and smoked his pipe in silence, staring pensively into the dancing flames.

Peter and Caspian entered the room and sat down after exchanging greetings.

Caspian sat down at the head of the table, with Peter at his left and Susan at his right. Caine and Lucy grew quiet as the men started to eat and serve amongst themselves. It looked as if Susan hadn't noticed her brother and Caspian sitting down by the table, as they both watched her eyes drift past every line in a heavy book. It was an old tome indeed, the page looked brittle and it was cracks in the leather that bound it whilst some pages poked out from its spine. It caught their curiosities.

"Su, what are you reading?"

"A book," she replied quickly, not looking up from the page as she carefully turned the page and took a sip of her goblet.

"Yes, I can see that." Peter answered with a mild roll of his eyes.

"Leave it, Pete. She's been scrutinizing that book since she got back." Lucy said with a chuckle. Caine grinned along as he helped himself to an apple.

After some time of eating and conversating across the table, Edmund walked in, looking fairly beaten.

"Ah, there you are, brother! We were starting to question your whereabouts." Peter exclaimed.

"Yes, and why you weren't the first to finish your plate once the dinner bell struck," Caspian added with a lopsided smile. The people across the table laughed.

" _Ha-ha_ , very funny. If you must know, I was making myself useful with Glenstorm at the training grounds. The men are moving a bit sloppily and need work if they want to last longer against opponents, but they are battle-ready." Edmund said, his voice proud.

"Good work." Caspian praised.

"Of course. But have you all noticed? The weather is changing drastically. Snow and frost have dawned in Ettinsmoor, word says." Edmund said as he donned his fur cape and sat down by the table beside his older sister.

"Already?" Lucy asked. Snow usually didn't fall in the northern parts of Ettinsmoor this early. It was late summer! In fact, there shouldn't be snow anywhere across the borders of the Wild Lands of the north at all, this soon.

"Indeed. Could it have anything to do with…. Whatever is going on here?" Edmund asked the plenary.

Caspian and Peter shared looks.

"It's too much of a coincidence for us to disregard that fact, I think. I will send Xerxes on a flight in the morning to scout the area." Caspian said, making Edmund nod appreciatingly at that.

"If we're lucky, it's just a change of winds," Peter said hopefully. Caspian sighed as they ate on in silence until Edmund addressed his older sister.

"What you reading there, Su?"

"Can't talk, in the zone." She replied quickly, turning yet another page. She was a few chapters through the heavy tome, seemingly. Edmund put his hands up in fake surrender, making the others chuckle at the scene.

Edmund felt his shoulders unknot at a full belly, and he smiled at the fact that he had his family together again, dark times ahead or no.

. . .

That evening, when the sky was littered with stars, and a northern wind swept through the courtyard, Susan was glad to be in the comfort of the library, no matter how frustrating it was, not finding anything specific trace to help them suss out whatever was going on around court.

A feather pen was scratching lightly against paper as she took notes by a standing desk of anything that might have at least some importance whilst flipping through page after page in the ancient tome. Right now, she was skimming through a paragraph regarding the old magic in Narnia and beyond. The content was hard to digest, and it contained so many references she either couldn't interpret as time had eroded the ink on the paper, or she had never heard about the content. Alas, old magic would be a good place to try and find answers never the same.

Feeling exhaustion hit her as she struggled to interpret a word that had been scribbled over by the last owner of the book (either blood or red ink - she hoped it was the latter), she groaned and let her head fall into her hands as she rested her elbows on the standing desk.

"I couldn't have put it better myself," a voice behind her said with a sigh. Susan sobered once she saw Caspian approach from behind, his hands swinging numbly by his side - the drained look on his face almost became him well.

"I had a feeling I'd find you here."

"Oh, what gave it away?" she said, a wry smile crossing her full lips as she turned to lean her back against the desk. She cradled her arms at her stomach as she watched him shrug and return her smile. The gentle flicker of flames made his skin glow a godly hue. His eyes shimmered like saber almonds, and despite being so tired and restless, they shone with such soul it rendered her speechless sometimes. His dark locks were up in a leather band, and the look suited him well. _Too well_ ; Susan cursed internally. After a moment of silence, he approached even closer, almost too close for comfort. She swallowed hard.

"May I ask what you've been so caught up in lately? It isn't exactly light reading, I take it?" he asked, slight humour coating his genuine question. She sighed out a " _well_ " and turned back to the book for him to see. She could feel his warm respiration wash over her collarbones as he stood behind her and looked past her shoulder.

"I didn't want to say anything at dinner because _this_ ," she turned the book and revealed the cover, "is a tome on both ancient and dark magic, amongst… other things."

 _Magicka Di Navbera Dinyayên – Conjuration Between Worlds_ Caspian read in golden letters on the ashen brown cover of the large book. He had no idea what the whole title meant, but he understood magicka without a need for translation, and understood now that this wouldn't exactly make for a good conversation starter, to say the least.

Professor Cornelius had told him about magic and conjuration of it when he was a boy but hadn't paid it much mind at the time. It was fascinating, sure, but not something he put effort into, as the half-dwarf-half-Telmarine had told him often that casting and conjugating spells did not work on ordinary men, that magicka in general was not given to mere mortals.

"Forbidden magic too?" he asked, if not a bit hopeful. He remembered _something_ from his lessons as a boy.

"Not this far."

He _hmm_ -ed over her shoulder before noticing the pieces of paper by the book.

"Notes?"

"Of course. Go ahead and look over them I could need some input. Maybe there is something I've missed," she said and handed him the papers. He stepped away to skim through her neat handwriting. She was observant, this much he knew. Her straightforward and structured notes were in such an order it caught his interest almost to the point he almost forgot about his task. Whilst reading through the different worlds, how they possess different levels of magical strength along with how it can manifest in many different ways, Susan had returned to her book, and they studied together in peace. It was nice.

After what felt like a long time, Caspian had skimmed through many pages and were currently reading a section of magic's most basic effects and their ability to override the existing laws of physics and nature when Susan called his name, almost urgently in a low voice.

Just when she felt like giving up, her head resting in her hand as she read through the pages, she had come by a section, a tiny one, that described magic that only one person had been able to perform. She recognized an illustration of ink; Jadis. Beside her on thrones alike were unknown people, but possibly same of her kind no matter.

"Caspian, come look at this."

He stood up from his stool and stepped behind her once again to read past her shoulder. She traced a finger along the barely visible lines of the book. He furrowed his brows at the title: ' _City of Charn – accursed, strong and cruel empire_ ".

" _A spell, long hidden and strong enough to destroy all loving things except the caster, is known as the Deplorable Word, and was used_ _in a single petulant act of evil magic by the half-Jinn, half-Giant Jadis. All life in the empirical world of Charn was destroyed by the conjuration of the spell._ " Susan read aloud.

" _It is unknown how long ago this occurred, but legend calls that Jadis, later Winter Queen of Narnia for a millennium, became engaged in a global political struggle with her sister (unnamed), as the two fought to become Queen of their worldwide empire. Performing the ritual to cast the Deplorable Word, the planet became dead and sterile, in which the only thing living was Jadis herself. After the ritual destroyed the city of Charn, Jadis placed herself in a magical suspended animation in the palace on a stone throne at the end of a long line of figures of other seated royals, in the chamber called the Hall of Images_. _The latter has been discussed for decades, as depictions of the Hall of Images show the Queen of Winter with her family of nobles, contradicting what was first speculated after the use of the Deplorable Word."_

As Susan read the section about the Deplorable Word and the White Witch's sister, be it she still existed, the pieces of the puzzle began to match.

A spell, with the ability to put whole areas in ruins – could it be the song of ice and snowstorm they heard Saralynn warn them of?

Jadis, having a sister; it wasn't something either of them imagined. They suspected she had been the last of her kind, as she had ruled for thousands of years by herself along with her followers. But now it made sense; she had had family long ago, before she ended them. But what if her sibling survived?

"She used a spell to destroy a whole world?" Caspian asked, mostly to himself.

"If she wanted power, then it makes sense. But that would imply none survived except her," Susan said, musing over the text over and over again. What if someone had survived? And how?

Susan looked up from the book and stared into the wall before her as she replayed this week's happenings. The mindpower, the control over someone else's body…

"What if… Jadis didn't exterminate all of her family?" she pondered aloud, turning her head, and found herself looking into his jaw.

"What do you mean?" he asked, his brow a frown. She turned fully around to face him.

"Think about it; Jadis exterminated her whole family, a family with great magical powers. If she delved into dark magic, far what was consider proper, why not her sister, or other family members, before even performing the ritual to make Charn a wasteland?"

"So, her sister might not have even been there after the ritual was cast with the use of a spell?"

"Exactly."

Caspian sighed deeply and stroked his jaw in thought as he leant against a bookshelf behind him.

"But how?" he asked. She shrugged as she thought, but soon met his gaze. Her ice crystal-eyes shimmered with wonder.

"With the same spell used on Saralynn, perhaps? Her whole mind and body were taken over, you saw this yourself," Susan said with a bow of her head. Caspian suddenly perked up.

"The sibling could have taken somebody as a vessel during the ritual and survived the extermination. I bet it was that very one who took over Saralynn as well," he suggested, straightening his back.

"It's possible. It would explain why it's getting colder, the wish to remove us from court… Jadis' sister wants to take over the land, maybe in the same fashion Jadis did. The promise of ice and snowstorm means another Long Winter," she said, tilting her head to the side in realization.

Despite the severity of what they had discovered, Caspian couldn't help but grin. They finally had the answer, or at least, _one_ answer to all of this. The challenge now would be to defeat whatever was coming their way.

"My Queen, you are truly brilliant." Caspian exclaimed with a chuckle.

They way her stomach flipped and filled with a warm, fuzzy feeling at the way he said 'my Queen' was probably one of the reasons she returned it when he took one stride, took her head gently in his warm hands, and kissed her hard and passionately, swallowing her gasp of surprise as he did so. The force of his kiss made her almost tip backwards, and she instinctively grasped his biceps for leverage.

If his heart had the ability to ping-pong off the walls, it would in this very moment fly off the walls, creating holes as it did so. He had longed for this contact with her for so long, and even though his reaction had been a somewhat spontaneous one, he couldn't help but feel delighted that she returned the embrace. Had she felt the same all this time?

His warmth, his intoxicating cologne, his overwhelming height that surrounded her and his arms that gave her a sense of safety, it all engulfed her. The way his lips melted against her lips, again and again, it made her all but melt. How on earth could a man make her feel this way? She did not know, she did not care, all she did know, was that she wanted him – badly.

All too soon, Caspian became aware of his actions, and with much effort, turned his lips away from hers. He instead rested his brow against hers, both catching their breaths. His hands caressed her jaws and neck further, and she bit her lip, unable (along with unwilling) to move, despite what her head and fears screamed in disapproval.

"I'm…" he began huskily.

"Mmh, me too…" she said, just as out of breath. Only now did he pull back, his expression warm, but in shock of his own actions. Not that he hadn't enjoyed it, because _by Aslan_ , he had, so bloody much.

"Yeah… We… Should probably find the others." Caspian said, before he found himself shutting the book and taking it with them as they left the library.

Neither said anything on the way to the common room.

. . .

"I can't believe it," Peter murmured as he shifted in his seat by the lounge.

"Well, you better, for everything we know so far matches with the descriptions in this book," Susan replied, just as baffled as her brother.

Caspian and Susan had sat everybody down to tell them of their discovery, and after finishing their research, everybody had unreadable expressions on their faces. The book did not specify any information about Jadis' family of nobles.

"But, how do we get from here? We don't know anything about Jadis' bloodline," Lucy asked. She was hugging her knees to her chest, her back against the hearth. Peter turned towards his younger brother.

"Did the White Witch ever… Did she say anything about…" Peter began, but Edmund quickly shook his head. His heart clutched at the memory of being in her grasp, her manipulating claws, and the reminder of how he once betrayed his family.

"Didn't the followers of the White Witch die along with her?" Trumpkin asked from his stool, his pipe at hand. Her closest and most trusted followers during the Long Winter might have known of her history, but that wouldn't help them now. Nikabrik, his old friend, was infatuated by the idea of Jadis the Snow Queen, and spoke of nothing else but _her_ , and her reign alone. And even if he had known anything of importance, it was too late now.

Caspian had kept silent during the discussion, until Susan looked at him with a raised brow, knowing he was in deep thought.

"Caspian?" she called. "You are being uncharacteristically hypo-verbal." He straightened up in his seat on the pouffe.

"I may have an idea. If we could find a… follower of Jadis, or the like, we could possibly gain more information," he said, looking from face to face.

They didn't say against him, but, the problem now would be to find someone who would give them information. And even if they found a source of information, it would not be given cheap, this much they knew; maybe not even without blood.

To prevent even more bloodshed, they would most likely have to shed blood, and Caspian did not like that thought. Alas, if it meant the safety of his kingdom, his people… And his family, he would go through hellfire and more.

It all came down to safety and saving lives; but at what cost?

* * *

 **A/N: Now, I have a feeling my plot is slowly coming together, but like in any plot, there will always be plotholes. So, my apologies for any you may spot, but I promise, now, the tension will only increase, and the content will be even better.**

 **Hold onto your hats for more!**

 **Blessed be,**

 **Dragon**


	11. Frostfall

**A/N: Update three in one week, oh my x I hope you enjoy this chapter, and for once, I have nothing to proclaim!**

 _ **Soundtracks:**_

" **Breaker of Chains" – Ramin Djawadi**

" **Two Swords" – Ramin Djawadi**

 _ **Warning ahead: character death!**_

* * *

As snow had started to fall in Narnia, by the end of July no less, townfolk, farmers and other Narnian inhabitants came to court for guidance during audiences.

"My Lord, what are we going to do now? Our stock will not survive this cold! The nip in the air won't do good for our crops, and then what?" An aging farmer proclaimed, fear furrowed into his glossy eyes.

Caspian, Peter, Susan, Edmund and Lucy were present during this audience, and they all felt weary after this never-ending line of people, all huddled together against the cold.

Drinian stood by the end of the line of thrones, his hands behind his back. Trumpkin stood by the other end, his face hard. Audiences were tedious, but a _very_ necessary ordeal of ruling a monarchy. Essential, in fact.

It had snowed frequently that week, but now, heavy rain splattered against the windows, a thunderstorm well on its way by the sound of it over the mountains.

Caspian was sat leant back against his throne, rubbing his temples at this oncoming problem.

The farmer was right; if this oncoming frost would go on much longer, the crops would die, and they would then have a big problem if import from the other provinces turned unsuccessful. The alliance with Galma proved helpful, but they too had now been stricken by frostfall, and would fail to have a good harvest in the end.

Caspian stood up from his seat to address his distraught people. He held out his hands.

"Good people and citizens; I understand your fear, we all do. This change of climate has taken us aback, but we will prepare the best we can. Should this frost continue, and the harvest die, then we will make sure to benefit from our alliances and organize a trade. Should import be a necessary solution, then you all will have grain and provisions to make sure you will get through this frost, as will we - none of us will starve! I ask of you not to worry, and instead, be solution oriented. Take care of each other and stay warm." Caspian met the eyes of his people, some young, others old, but most of all; they were all hardworking citizens, providing the land with food and grain, and the strongest resource the nation had. He would _not_ let them down in times of hardship.

The murmurs in the hall escalated in volume, making the monarchs share glances. Peter nodded towards Caspian in approval. They knew exactly what this frost meant, but addressing this to the people was not an option at this time; they had enough to worry about.

As the murmurs echoed through the hall, a man from the audiences stepped forward. He had a long, dark green woollen cape, middle-aged, with a scar over his lip. He was weather-beaten by the least. Once he stepped forth to face the monarchs, his voice carried far in the hall, enough to silence the people.

" _If…_! If I may, I want to thank our King for his generous offer, and I think I speak for all of us, when I say his majesty is the fairest ruler this era has known," the man spoke in a great voice. Caspian looked at the man with a raised brow, not expecting anyone to convey such praise during audiences.

"Thank you, good sir, I-" Caspian began, but was quickly interrupted by the green-cloaked man.

"As a token of my gratitude, my family has brought this to His Majesty. Please," the man said, stepping forth in a rushed and inappropriate manner. He reached into his cloak as he took a step in the marble stairs and neared Caspian.

It was then everything passed in the blink of an eye, or at least, felt like it.

The guards had withdrawn their weapons to stop the man – no one approached the High King in such a fashion.

Drinian was quick to react, and his rapid movement was certainly the one that saved Caspian's life. But at a horrific price…

By the gleam of the silver dagger underneath the man's cloak, who clutched it tight, Drinian stepped in front of the monarchs to face the man, his sword halfway out of its sheath.

" _No_!" he shouted through gritted teeth as the man revealed the dagger, ready to attack. Sounds of weapons unsheathing, boots stepping forth, and barking orders from the guards distracted the monarchs enough to realise something was utterly wrong.

Drinian had fallen to the ground, a bloodied dagger beside him. He lay on his back, blood pouring out of his mouth and nose, coughing and twitching on the cold marble floor.

" _NO_!" Caspian shouted as he rushed to the Captain's side. The guards had already arrested the man, three now hauling him down towards the grand doors past the screaming people who huddled closer to the walls of the hall.

It all happened very quick, but not a single eye of the hall had missed it; Drinian had taken the blow of the murderous assault that was meant for Caspian.

" _Get the healing cordial!"_ Lucy shouted urgently towards a leopard guard, standing by the doors leading to the chamber wing as she rushed up from her seat. The animal went at the speed of light. Caspian and Susan, along with Edmund lingering behind them, were already knelt at Drinian's side. Susan were compressing the gaping wound with her hands over the Captain's heart, telling him to stay with them, keeping his eyes open.

Caspian held Drinian's head in his hand, the other at his friend's shoulder.

"Drinian, you will _not_ die from me, do you hear me? Stay right here with us," Caspian said, his voice urgent. The old Captain coughed, and the waters of life poured out of him. The gurgling sound of Drinian choking on his own blood etched itself into their heads.

Despite that, Drinian found the strength to grasp Caspian's bicep, his eyes coated with a look of determination and fear.

"My K-King… I would do it again… And ah-again. For his Majesty… Is worthy… And a friend… A friend who m-must… _Go on_ …" The old Captain, lord and advisor said with great effort. Caspian shook his head in denial as the man in his arms weakened.

Susan, knowing he would pass despite their efforts to save the man, had stopped putting pressure on the gaping wound, and instead held his hand to bring as much comfort as she could offer during his last moments. Lucy fell to her knees beside Caspian, tears falling silently down her cheeks.

Drinian locked gaze with his King for a single moment, until his strength faded, his hold on Caspian's arm loosened before falling down to the floor, and his eyes turned blank and emotionless.

With a shaky sigh, the Captain faded away, and laid limp on the tiles.

Caspian felt a hand touch his shoulder and Edmund's voice behind him.

"I am truly sorry…"

Blood pooled around Drinian's lifeless body, and Caspian placed his murdered friend's head on gently on the floor, before sitting back in shock. The quiet atmosphere unveiled the fact that the room had been emptied of citizens, apart from a handful of guards, who approached the scene carefully.

Susan sat back on her knees, blood up to her elbows and scattered across her chest. Her eyes heavy with tears and shock. Peter held Lucy against his side as the youngest Queen wept silently.

The cordial could not help dearest Drinan now…

For the first time, in a very long time, Caspian felt fear.

Fear for his people.

Fear for his family.

* * *

 _ **A/N: I am truly sorry about that, I always liked Drinian in the Voyage of the Dawn Treader.**_

 _ **Despite not dying in the chronicles, I felt this character-death was necessary in this story for reasons I will not tell yet x**_

 _ **I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and it will not be long until I come back for more.**_

 _ **Until then, take care,**_

 _ **Dragon**_


	12. Goodbye Brother I

**A/N: Good evening, fellow readers and reviewers x I have naught to say, except this: the loose threads in this story, the mystery, are slowly coming together! I simply hope you are with me on this journey x Read on!**

 **Soundtracks:**

 **Two Swords – Ramin Djawadi**

 **Goodbye Brother – Ramin Djawadi**

 **Ode to the Fallen – Adrian von Ziegler**

* * *

By the time the Narnian court held Drinian's funeral ceremony, snow fell heavily in Narnia. Along with the cold of the falling flakes, they all felt the chill of sadness heavy in their hearts too, those who knew the Captain.

On the very day of his funeral service, it rained. Thunderclouds roared in the distance, and despite the less than pleasant weather, many of the townsfolk- and citizens had turned up outside court to join the walk down to the harbour with raised torches.

Caspian had everything organized in such a way that Drinian would get the proper departing from this realm. He could almost hear him as he rode Destrier in the front of the never-ending line of people joining him and the Pevensies to honour the Old Captain's would-be last wishes:

" _I don't want a sad burial, where the maggots and critters are free to feed of my carcass. Nay, I was born on the sea, and that's where I'm going once my time's up,"_ Drinian had once stated, not too long ago, in fact. Both Edmund and Lucy had heard him say this, moments before facing the dreadful sea serpent on the Dawn Treader.

Caspian's horse was surrounded by soldiers, two of them riding at either side of him, two by his front, and two behind his horse at the sides, a precaution made to prevent another assassination. Behind him rode Peter and Susan, with Edmund and Lucy behind their older siblings. Six guards carried Drinian's stretcher, along with the two minotaurs Tavros and Jemain. Around Drinian's peaceful-looking body lay wreaths of flowers, items of gold, and by his sides, both khopesh that had belonged to the minotaurs. The First Mate had tears in his eyes, and they both walked with their heads down in sorrow. They had given up their weapons, for the weapons had served Drinian, and no one else but him.

As they rode on, wails from the people could be heard, along with the threatening thunder from afar. Drinian left behind a wife and a young daughter of 14, both walking behind his stretcher, grief streaming down their cheeks along with the heavy droplets falling from the sky.

As they rode down the streets of the city, Caspian's head were not in the moment. His head lingered back on the interrogation of the man that had killed Drinian.

" _You will not be able to stop her… She's too strong," the man had spoken through gritted teeth as he sat chained to the floor._

" _Who?" Peter had asked._

" _Talulah. She is here already, don't you see? She will give you the end, and if you don't realize that, your world will go down quicker than you think…" The man said between gasps. The smell of fire and fumes started to infiltrate the noses of Caspian, Edmund and Peter._

" _You better tell us more, or we will kill you ourselves." Edmund said, his face hard. He knew the man didn't have much time, as the smell was_ very _familiar._

" _She's here to claim what is rightfully hers after the death of the White Witch. Having you four here, it will not be easy for her, but, it is not impossible. She will be the undoing of this land, your majesties. I suggest you return whence you came." The man said, now coughing slightly._

" _That is not an option," Peter replied sternly. There was no way they would abandon Narnia in her time of need._

" _Then you have little chance of victory. The pieces of her undoing are hidden away in this world, and by the time you find them, it will be too late."_

 _The man sniggered, looked at them with grey, dead eyes, before flames, conjured from nowhere, licked upwards his skin and flesh, engulfing him in fumes and heat._

 _The Pevensies quickly left the room to escape the fire and smoke, and once they threw a look back into the room after the smoke subsided, they were not surprised to find his bones left charred on the floor. This Talulah-character had claimed him, as she had with Saralynn. They now knew this was the price her lackeys had to pay for betraying her. This was as much information they would get, and now they had to make a plan of action, lest it would be too late._

 _. . ._

Once at the harbour, the royals, Drinian's closest friends in life and his family began to prepare his pyre for descension to the sea. His wife wept silently as she stroked his cheek one last time, and his daughter struggled to let her father's hands that were holding his sword go, crying as she held on to his cold hands. Her mother pulled her daughter back as they wept together in silence.

"Goodbye, my love…" his wife whispered before nodding towards the royals that were standing on the end of the dock, facing the people. It was a sea of torches around them, and it touched Caspian's heart to know that Drinian had so many people in his life and would come to take part on his last journey into the next world.

The very people who carried his stretcher placed in into the boat that would take him out on the sea. Pushing the fleet out, Drinian had finally left this world, and lay peacefully on his forever-bed, sword in his hand, eyes closed to rest.

The people watched the fleet drift away for some time, and the Pevensies gathered around the lit beacon, their bows and arrow at hand. Caspian had Peter and Susan on his sides, with Edmund and Lucy furthest out.

Lighting the arrow tips from the flames of the beacon, they made ready to light the pyre. Drawing back, the five royals released their flaming arrows and watched as they struck Drinian's fleet, setting it slowly ablaze.

The ritual was complete, and it was time for Caspian to say his last words as the duty of High King and Drinian's closest friend in life:

"May the Dryads welcome you,

And lead you through Aslan's great fields of green,

May they sing your name with love & fury,

So that we might hear it rise from the depths of Aslan's Country,

And know that you've taken your rightful place at the table where all true Narnians sit,

For a great man has fallen; a warrior, a Captain, a father…. A friend…"

Caspian's words reached out far into the crowds and made all teary-eyed folk silent. The rain fell like a monsoon, and thunder roared in the distance. A thick mist lingered in the distance, and hid the snowclad mountains surrounding them, reminding all that snow would again fall over Narnia.

Caspian turned back to watch the pyre on the sea, now engulfed in flames.

"I'm sorry, my friend…" he murmured, grief overtaking his heart. If he couldn't protect his friends, how could he ever protect the Kingdom?

The High King did not heed mind over the people that left to go on with their day. Even Drinian's wife and child left the harbour with two guards at their sides to escort them back as they wept.

Edmund hugged Lucy to his side as tears fell down her rosy cheeks, whilst Peter and Susan stood by Caspian's side as they mourned.

Life would go on, like it always did… But the Pevensies allowed themselves to stand by and grief their loss, curse the reason why it happened, and pessimistically wonder why it would all come to this; death… Death of the land, death of the people closest to them…

Susan, Lucy and Edmund stood by the horses, who hung with low heads in the rain, and were ready to mount and go back to the feast, a memorial they would hold in honour of Drinian.

Peter came to collect Caspian, who was still stood by the harbour with his thoughts, watching the remnants of the pyre.

"Caspian?" Peter called gently. The Seafaring King was torn from his pondering, and he turned to become aware that much time had passed, and that they were ready to leave. There was nothing left for them here, now.

"Yes, let us go," Caspian confirmed. With one last look at the dying fires on the sea, he joined his friends…. Family… on the ride back to the castle.

* * *

 **A/N: I decided to split this chapter in two, as it otherwise would become too long, and so, difficult to name.**

 **I hope you enjoyed this (short) chapter, and I am still feeling sad for killing Drinian, by the way. But I hope the message it brings will make up for it**

 **I will update soon!**

 **Until next time,  
**

 **Dragon**


	13. Goodbye Brother II

_**A/N: And here is part II of Goodbye Brother. I hope you enjoy this as much as I enjoyed writing it x**_

 _ **Take heed of the fact that this chapter will involve Suspian smut/lemon.**_

 _ **Read on, and here's the usual recommendations to soundtracks:**_

 ** _Harry in Winter – Patrick Doyle_**

 ** _Njol – Jeremy Soule (The Northern Diaries OST)_**

 ** _Ek Elska Þik – Jeremy Soule (The Northern Diaries OST)_**

* * *

As the memorial service went on in the Great Hall, with song, drink, food and good company between friends, lords and ladies, Caspian was reminded how lucky he was to have friends and family around him in these dark times. He stood with Peter and Trumpkin at his side, sipping his wine watching as Edmund and Lucy engaged in the dancing going on in the centre of the grand room with small smiles on their faces. Edmund too tried to get a smile on his sister's face as he spun them around, holding their hands between them as they did so. Not a particularly elegant dance, but one to put some warmth in their hearts as sleet drummed hard against the floor-to-ceiling windows. Peter decided to speak up after a while of silence:

"I may not say this enough to you, Caspian. And if we don't make it through… Whatever this is," Caspian almost snorted at the words he himself had spoken on the Dawn Treader, "I want you to know that I appreciate everything you have done for Narnia. To see her prosper is enough to convince me that she is in the best of hands," he said. Caspian turned to look at him for a second before answering, noticing that he did not look at him, but at the dancefloor with a sombre look in his eyes.

"Thank you, Peter."

"Aye, and I will never complain about your job ever again, yer majesty. Holding the fort during your sailing was a task suited for a man bigger than me… Literary," Trumpkin murmured. Peter held back a snigger as he drank from his goblet. Caspian gave the dwarf a pat on his shoulder, saying nothing, but ever so thankful for the dwarf nonetheless. The dwarf looked up at his king, puzzled at his gesture, feeling ever so patronized, if not slightly warm in his heart; they were good kids, all of them.

After yet several moments in silence, they watched as Edmund and Lucy walked up to join them, Lucy having her shoes in hand.

"I told you that turn was too sharp, Ed!" the company heard Lucy scold her brother as she gesticulated with the piece of the heel that had broken.

"I said I'm sorry!" Edmund exclaimed as he took a goblet of cider from a servant passing them with a tray of drinks.

"'Sorry' won't replace the heel, mister!" the youngest Pevensie bickered as they appeared before Caspian, the dwarf and their brother.

"What happened? Stepped on his toes too hard?" Peter said with a chuckle. Lucy shoved a playful fist in his arm.

"Very funny. Now, if you will excuse me, I must put on different shoes. I'll be right back," the Valiant Queen replied, turning around to leave for her chambers.

"I will escort you, yer Highness," Trumpkin demanded slightly fearful eyes. He did not want the sweet Pevensie to come to any harm. Lucy held up a hand once he came her way.

"Nono, that's alright DLF! I will be just a minute, go on and drink and be merry!" she replied as she whisked away through the crowd of people.

The company of Kings and Lord looked after the youngest Queen as she left the hall. Peter sighed heavily before turning towards his company,

"I wish I had her spirits, to speak the truth. No matter what has happened in our lives, Lucy has always been… the substance that kept us all together, even when we were separated. She has so much strength, that one..." Peter told them, and even if they did not reply, they couldn't say they disagreed - the girl was the epitome of hope.

Caspian turned his gaze down. So much death around them, and despite that, Lucy kept her spirits and hopes up. The girl deserved so much better, and he suddenly felt sickened that he couldn't offer her, or any of them, more. The room started to spin slightly, and Caspian's heart started to pound. He sometimes had these attacks of panic, and he knew he had to get away, if only for a moment.

"Please, excuse me," he murmured as he brushed past the oldest Pevensie to exit the room. Trumpkin and Peter looked after him in confusion, but did not stop him. Peter met Trumpkin's puzzled expression with one of his own. Had they said something?

. . .

The cold stone tiles made Lucy's feet ache, and she was relieved to put her feet into comfortable shoes once again. Padding through the halls, dark in the evening, but her path lit up by candles as far as her eyes could see, she was alone with her thoughts; or so she thought.

She was not expecting to meet anyone on her way back to the memorial service, and so she startled at the sight of the Professor, cloaked in the night, as he snuck out past a small wooden door that were usually covered by a large burgundy drape. He had a set of keys in his hand, and he struggled to keep the keys silent as he closed and locked the door behind him.

"Professor?" Lucy piped up. The elderly half-dwarf jumped at her voice, quickly turning around to face the intrusive voice. A sigh escaped him once he recognized the girl's face.

"Oh, your Grace, I did not see you there…" he said, breathy from the fright she caused. Lucy furrowed her perfectly plucked eyebrows at the man's strange behaviour.

"It looks like you didn't want to be seen at all, Professor."

"Nono, I…. Well," the man stuttered slightly, dropping the keys inside his robe. Lucy's expression softened, and she glided towards him, her eyes meeting his fleeting gaze.

"Professor Cornelius… Are you hiding something?" she asked him in a low, yet soft voice.

"I…"

"It's alright; you can trust me, you know that."

The elderly man looked down at her feet, sighed through his beard, and watched her over his spectacles. He took down his hood.

"It is not something, that I am hiding, your Grace. It is someone, and I have been trying to figure out a way to tell you all, as the very someone is not your… common guest," the white-bearded man spoke carefully, silently hoping that she would understand and not punish him for his act.

"I'm not sure I understand what you mean, Professor," Lucy replied quietly. Her heart started to beat quicker, and she hoped this would not add to their troubles.

"I… It would be best if I showed you, your Majesty," he said, looking around them suspiciously as he did so. "But you, and only you alone… For now," the halfling requested, his eyes pale and sincere.

Professor Cornelius was not a fearful character, far from it. Lucy felt fear towards what he was supposed to show her, as she did not know its nature. Therefore, she then straightened up, and cocked her chin upwards, her stature that of a Queen.

"Very well. Lead the way, my Lord!" she requested. He walked towards the door he had just exited, unlocking it before ushering her inside. He looked out towards the hall, assuring no one followed them.

. . .

Edmund just left a group of fauns to join his older sister, who stood leant by a pillar whilst sipping cider in peace. She had been quiet all evening, and having seen little of her, he decided now was the best time to talk, now that he had her in sight.

"You alright, Su?" he said as he appeared on her right side.

"As good as can be," she replied quickly as she turned her gaze towards his. He looked worn out and pale, almost sickly even.

"You look tired," she stated in a neutral tone.

"Well, I am, I won't lie. I don't suppose you've been sleeping much better than me?" he replied with a sigh under his voice.

"I doubt it."

They stood for a while and watched couples drink, cheering and dancing around the room, and it was a subtle way of grounding, just focusing on the now. They both noticed Drinian's wife and daughter in a corner along with a couple men from the Dawn Treader's crew. The wife met their gazes across the room, and both brother and sister raised goblets her way with solemn smiles. The wife returned the gesture with a nod and a small smile. Her eyes were swollen, and her face drawn, but she looked beautiful nonetheless. They hoped this memorial feast would honour Drinian's life and that his remaining family would find comfort in it.

Edmund was reminded that despite having seen Caspian give his condolences to the mother and daughter earlier this feast, he had not seen him since then. This was several hours ago, and he couldn't help but feel a pang of dread. He turned to his sister once again.

"Susan… Have you seen Caspian at all during the service?"

"No. He's a busy man, I expect," she replied monotonously, but also felt the very same pang once her brother stated the fact of their High King's absence. Her mind now working like a clockwork, despite the amount of alcohol she had consumed, she decided to go find the man; this wouldn't be the first time anyone from court had disappeared these last few months. She turned around to face her brother with a reassuring smile.

"Now that you mention it, Ed, I did see him earlier on the dancefloor with Drinian's daughter. He's around here somewhere, don't worry," she assured him, hoping that her little lie would reassure him. There was no need to frighten her brother until Caspian was actually found, and so she made it her quest to hunt him down.

"I'm going to get some food, alright? I'll talk to you later, little brother." Susan replied, patting his cheek, much to his frustration. He hated it when she did that, though it gave him a warm feeling to know she was alright after all of this… Seemingly.

. . .

"I had no other place to keep him, so I figured the southern gate would be best. It has been locked since Miraz's death, and we have not used it since," the professor said as he walked first down the stone stairs, a torch in hand. The spiral staircase took them down into a dark hallway, and it was apparent the Professor spoke truthfully. It was dark, damp and dusty down there, and the smell of mould was strong.

"But Professor, please tell me what this is all about. Why do you have him locked away?" Lucy asked as she carefully stepped down the treacherous path of stairs.

Finding a narrow hallway, the Queen and Professor walked side by side.

"You see, my girl, after your reign and following the death of the White Witch, all her followers and supporters were claimed dead. But history, be it worthy enough, will always be brought down by its survivors, and after a significant amount of time has passed, history turns into legend. And so, the legend of the White Witch, her history, has been passed down from family to family for centuries, keeping her morals and chance of reign alive… You witnessed this with the dwarf Nikabrik, yes?" the elder asked _. Of course_ she remembered; her arm still ached some nights after that incident at the How.

"Are you trying to tell me you are leading me towards a follower of Jadis?" Lucy asked, her voice pitched.

"Not precisely. I think, you Majesty, it would be best if he told you his story himself… But now you know; Jadis' line of rule might have been over for a millennium, but the progenies of her beliefs still live – and are being punished for being related to those beliefs, even today," he said, meeting her expectant gaze. She swallowed hard.

Arriving at a door, the short, plump elderly man gestured for her to hold the torch so that he could remove the chains and the door bar barricading the entrance before opening it and walking inside.

"Wait here just a moment, my girl." Cornelius requested as he disappeared through the door and whisked away for a moment. The air in the tunnel was awfully cold, and as the elder opened the door, it turned even colder. Lucy's teeth began to rattle just as the halfling returned:

"Please, come along."

. . .

The Gentle Queen rapped just as gently on the grand doors of Caspian's chambers. Her pulse beat in her ears, for she felt anxious that he would not respond to her knock. There was by now a great chance he too had gone missing, or worse, been killed, and her mind raced with all the possibilities that could explain his absence. Luckily, her mind was put to rest when the High King himself opened the doors, dressed in nothing but brown trousers and a loose white shirt, opened at the top of his chest. His hair was falling to his shoulders in free locks, his face worn, yet _oh-so_ handsome; it ached in her heart just by looking at him.

"Susan." He said, almost surprised as he blinked once.

"Oh, thank goodness." Susan said with a gasp, as she took her head in her hands with a sigh. Caspian stepped aside for her to enter, and she did so, puzzling him only for a moment, for she exploded almost the minute she turned around to face him.

"Caspian, you _absolute_ _cretin_!" she exclaimed, making him raise a brow at her sudden outburst. Whatever had he done to anger her this time? Certainly not _almost_ joining a dwarf and hag in conjuring forth the power of the White Which through his blood of Adam, _that,_ he was sure of.

"It's always a pleasure to see you, my Queen." He faced her, and even with the distance between them, he could tell she was steaming.

"Oh, come off it! What were you thinking, just vanishing like that?! We've been looking for you, you imbecile! We thought you were missing or worse!" she exclaimed, her voice fierce and her eyes shimmering a dangerous grey. Despite fuming, she decided it would be best to leave out the " _I_ " in " _we_ ".

Caspian closed his eyes slowly in realization. Leaving out a sigh as he understood her anger, he stepped forth to explain. It would turn out she had still leftover anger to vent, and so he allowed her to finish. He had seen her with her bow and was not so foolish enough to cross her even further.

"I cannot believe I have to tell you this, but we have arranged escorts for a reason! Losing you to another assassination attempt or abduction or… or… Caspian, do _NOT_ wander away unannounced like that again, do you understand me?!" she said, her voice threatening. He thought it was cute, really, but he understood her concern, and scolded himself for blindly acting on his feelings.

"Susan, my Queen, I'm sorry for leaving the festivities. I wasn't thinking straight at the moment and I needed to get away. I promise, it won't happen again," he told her, his hands in front of him to calm her. He looked her in the eyes, and the warmth of his ever-so brown orbs pulled a harsh sigh out of her in defeat.

"It better not. Just…. Remember what I said; be careful," she said, her voice now calmer. Caspian smiled to himself as he walked over to a desk and opened a flask of a good vintage.

"I am the very soul of caution, your Highness," he mimicked her words with a smile as he poured the red sparkling wine into two goblets on the desk.

With a non-audible groan followed by an elegant roll of her eyes, Susan felt the sudden urge of throttling him, but the feeling died quickly once he spoke:

"Did you just roll your eyes at me?" Caspian's voice was that of amusement, and Susan turned her head to see him hold out a goblet for her. _Bugger, so he_ did _see that._

" _Yes_ , I did, and you better get used to it if you're going to do stupid things like that," she replied with confidence as she took the goblet from him and taking a generous zip. He chuckled under his breath at her wit. _Cute indeed_ , he thought to himself.

"Now, are you done scolding me, or are you able to sit down with me and enjoy a drink or two?" he asked her as he sat down on the furs on the floor against his bed, the fireplace providing soothing warmth. The sound of its crackling was comforting as well.

"I'm sorry, but I just… -" Susan apologized, but Caspian interrupted her with a lopsided smile.

"My Lady, it's alright, I jest."

"Right."

Caspian studied her form by his place against his enormous bed. Her grey polyester dress, long-sleeved and formal, with silver embroideries in the seemingly comfortable fabric fitted her perfectly, and her dark hair fell loose to her lower waist apart from the sides that was braided to the back of her head. The jewellery hugging her neck and along her ears glimmered in the light of the dancing hearth - she was a creature of ethereal beauty. Wanting nothing more than her company, he patted the spot beside him.

"Please, join me; I don't bite," he said with a cheeky smile. She could smack herself.

" _I…"_ Susan's head hesitated. "…Very well," her heart decided, winning this debate.

And so, she sat down beside him, sighing as she felt the soothing, warm rays of the fireplace against her skin.

. . .

The smell of rotting meat and wet dog hit Lucy's nose once she ducked under the doorframe. But the sight before her once in the room was an even greater impression; _a polar bear._

The polar bear was as large as a horse-drawn chariot, seemingly tall and muscular. His white fur had streaks of blood and his hind paw was bandaged. His left ear had a split, and a large, paled scar crossed the left side of his snout and lip. He was resting on the floor against the wall, and it seemed Cornelius had made him a bed of straw, as they currently were standing on said blood-stained straw and silage.

The room was not even a room; along the length of the front wall on their left was a steel gate, rusty and old, and it was locked and secured with two grand doors, along with more chains. There were no windows, only walls and floor of stone. Against the steel bars of the gate lay the remnants of a rooster. The polar bear had been fed too, apparently.

His large head rested on his paws, and he had pressed himself against the short wall furthest away from the door. Even resting, he looked truly terrifying.

Lucy was not able to speak for the first couple of moments as she took it all in, but when she did, it wasn't quite what she thought would escape her mouth:

"Cornelius, are you mental?"

The elderly man ignored her question and walked instead towards the head of the bear to inspect his split ear; Lucy held her breath.

"Hmm… The bleeding has stopped, that is good," he murmured. The bear had kept his eyes open from the moment he heard the rattling of the chains to the door, and they shone an alert shade of light umber.

"Cornelius, what is all of this?" Lucy demanded to know. She thought polar bears to be extinct, as all of them had been followers of the White Witch. The very fact that they had a wounded one in a locked away part of the castle was too surreal for her, and she started to believe it was all a dream _. A polar bear_?!

"They say you cannot choose where you come from… What you are, your Majesty. This one was chased from his home to escape the path his predecessors had taken before him. Hence, the Power of the White Witch sought after him and his family long after Jadis' death. And so that is the main reason he is here now," the man spoke, but it did not give her much insight. The Professor turned towards the bear and patted him on his shoulder. The beast suddenly jerked, turned his head and growled after the Professor with vicious teeth bare. Lucy startled and jumped back. Now she knew, this was far from a dream.

"Ah, still tender I see… I'm sorry about that," Cornelius said, not showing the slightest amount of fear. The bear growled during his breaths, but let his head down again, a sigh escaping the beast with a rumble from his chest.

"Voytek, I present to you Queen Lucy the Valiant. Do you remember the name?" The professor asked the great white bear, who lifted his head once again to watch the girl. His ears were laid back, but his eyes did not shine as predatorily as before.

"Yes." The bear replied with a voice so deep it put fear in Lucy's soul, his gaze still upon her. Knowing now that he was a Talking Beast, she felt more at ease being this close to the bear. He was luckily not the savage bear she had met three years ago.

"And would you be so kind to explain to her why you are here? Why you might be able to help the Queen and her family?"

Now _this_ , had her intrigued. But also at bay; who was exactly this character?

"Daughter of Eve…" the bear rumbled as he tried to stand on his feet. He gritted his teeth with effort as he did so, and Cornelius tried to aid the bear in his attempt to get up. The bear growled low in his chest at him.

"Leave me to it, old one. I can… manage," the bear demanded with a grunt of pain. Lucy felt a sense of relief when the elderly scholar stepped away to stand by her side.

"Who… Are you?" Lucy asked in a quiet voice, her blue-green soulful eyes watching the hurt animal.

"I am Voytek, son of Vijotan and Tekela. Last of the White-Marshals. I regret that you must see me in this state, for it is not the appropriate look of a White-Marshal. Nevertheless, I will tell you my tale, Eve's-daughter." Lucy stepped closer as the bear stood on his feet, swaying slightly. He noticed Lucy's concern.

"The bone-men handled themselves well in battle, as you may see," he said with a huff, followed by a grim laugh.

"Please, let me heal you," Lucy requested as she reached for her cordial. After the incident during audience, she found having the potion strapped onto her being soothing. The bear shook his head with a rumble from his chest.

"No. I will not deny another warrior that drop by taking it for myself. The bone-men harmed me, but the injuries will heal in time." Voytek spoke, his gaze that of determination.

"Bone-men?" Lucy asked as she reluctantly put her cordial in its pouch. It was not a word she was familiar with.

"Men that are not men. Men that have become dry bones and carcasses and reek of death and decay, and yet, still walking across this soil. A woman sought out my hamlet to have me fight at her side and return what was once hers. At the very moment I denied her this privilege, she sent her abominations after me. The creatures of walking dead…" Voytek explained, now starting to pace, limping as he did so. A snarl escaped him as his voice grew more powerful.

"They murdered my mate in cold blood. My cubs… Other White-Marshals by my side. I may be the last of my kind, and that is why I sought out your castle, my Queen. For the evil must be stopped. It is already on its way." The bear announced. His voice cracked at the mention of his children and mate.

"The winter…" Lucy murmured as she wrapped her head around Voytek's story.

"Voytek… This woman that attacked you: did she have a name?" Lucy asked. She had a feeling she already knew the answer. The bear stopped his pacing and looked her in the eyes.

"Yes… Talulah. The Queen of Ice," Voytek growled her name like it was poison. He sighed before continuing, "We White-Marshals serve in this life as protectors of the ancient relic that once belonged to the White Witch of Old. A receptacle, hosting the power to destroy all that is living. Alone, it cannot do harm. But, along with certain items, they can together be exploited to exterminate the world as you and I know it, my Queen."

Lucy stepped closer to the beast.

"You protect an item designed to end the world? Who is protecting it now?" Lucy asked, feeling slightly frantic even if she didn't show it. If Voytek was here, and the last of his kind, who guarded the item at this very moment?

"It is still I. For the role of a White-Marshal is to protect it by relocating it when needed, and _never_ revealing its current location." Voytek spoke, his voice now calmer. Lucy looked at him with wide eyes. The pieces were now starting to come together, and it seemed they had a chance at stopping this evil sorceress after all.

Talulah, Jadis' ancient sibling, needed the item protected by the order of the polar bears to be able to perform the ritual, The Deplorable Word. To think anyone would even create something so powerful… If they could erase said item from existence… Lucy repeated her thoughts to both the professor and the bear:

"Why wasn't the item destroyed? Wouldn't that have stopped the threat of it getting into the wrong hands?"

Voytek hesitated to talk, for it was complicated.

"It cannot be destroyed. Destroying it means destroying the realm. And even if it did _not_ hold that power, alas, there is no known way of performing such a perilous task."

 _Of course_ there wasn't – great. Lucy sighed in despair.

. . .

The oldest female Pevensie and the Seafaring King was on their third goblet of wine, now currently sharing a laugh.

"- Trumpkin told us his fears of looking like a grape in that new outfit. Of course, that extremely purple tunic built an image in my head _so badly_ I couldn't help but agree; needless to say, he didn't speak to me for the rest of the day because of it," Caspian chuckled under his breath as he told her of an incident he had with Trumpkin one day after the defeat of the Calormene Army two years ago.

She laughed whole-heartedly at the imagery of Trumpkin the Grape, tears threatening to spill.

"Oh, bless that DLF," she said under her breath as her laughter died. Drowning the last chuckles with a zip of wine, Caspian shifted in his seat beside her.

"I never understood that part," he told her honestly as he ran a hand through his hair. She turned her head, only to look at him with amusement.

"'Dear Little Friend'".

"Hmm, fitting indeed," he agreed, making her smile like never before. A thought then crossed the young King's mind.

"Remind me to use it in one of our next council meetings," he told her humorously, making her near choking on a zip of the sanguine vintage. She heard him laugh a "o _h, sorry"_ on her right as she coughed twice, struggling to hold her laughter back.

"That would be most unappreciative, I believe!" she told him with a deep chuckle, and the sound made the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end and a most delightful shiver run down his spine.

As her head fell back against the bed whilst her fit of tear-spilling laughter eased down into chuckles, Susan couldn't remember the last time she had a laugh like this. Caspian had a good sense of humour, and the fact that he was a good story-teller didn't help. Neither did the wine.

Alas, she was happy to hear he had had laughter and joy in his life, even after Miraz' reign. Taking over his uncle's neglectful reign and making Narnia a prosperous realm was a task she knew had drained him of energy and resources and had left him little time for laughs. Hence, it was nice… Seeing him like this, so relaxed.

As their laughter died, they grew quiet, simply embracing the moment of peace. Susan, deciding she had had enough wine, put her goblet away. Whilst doing so, she couldn't help but feel the gaze of Caspian's sable eyes upon her.

Her fragrance infiltrated his senses; aromatic lavender with a touch of jasmine flowers, it was divine. To see her smile and join in on simple joys was a fortune to behold, a balm on his heart that had ached so for the last years. She had been working so hard to keep them all safe, to solve the mystery that lingered over court. He was grateful to her.

"What is it?"

Her voice tore him away from his trance. Her crystal blue gaze met his, making his pulse beat frantically.

"I…" Caspian's voice failed him, and he looked down upon the floor to put his goblet away as well. His gaze locked with hers once more, and he spoke serenely and truthfully:

"I am happy to have you here with me, that's all."

A coy smile graced Susan's lips, and she looked down to the floor, touched by his words.

"As am I," she spoke sincerely in the gentlest voice he ever heard graze his ears.

Her eyes finding the open section of his shirt, looks lingering there to avoid his penetrative, passionate gaze, Caspian lifted his hand, his fingers ghosting her chin and jaw to have her meet his gaze once again. Her gaze fleeting between his eyes, Caspian caressed her jaw with his thumb tenderly to calm her down. Knowing it was not easy for her to open up and reveal her soul to him, that beautiful, _wonderful_ soul, he felt both proud of her, and deep affection for her.

"You are beautiful…" he said, his gaze besotted, his voice filled with warmth. Susan felt her heart smack against her chest as his husky words infiltrated her mind. He meant it. He really did, and yet; why was she so afraid, of… this?

"Caspian…" Susan whispered tenderly with a hint of anxiousness. Her shaky breath revealed to him that she had never been told truthful words alike his own before, and he was grateful she allowed him this closeness. He needed it, and he knew she needed it as well.

Bringing her face closer to his, he leant down to place a warm kiss upon her lush lips. First it was a gentle touch of their lips, but she soon returned his kiss, her hand placed on the side of his neck and upon his shoulder. He brought her closer to him by gently fisting the long, silky locks on the back of her head, his kiss now urgent and deep.

Susan had felt these stirrings of feelings before inside her, but it was only with him... Maybe it was the wine that made her give in to his tender caresses, or it was the fact that she wanted him just as much as he needed her. The fact that he smelled _so divine_ certainly didn't help. She was truly weak for that cologne of his.

. . .

Susan did not know how they got this far: she was currently on her back against Caspian's bedsheets, the furs providing warmth and comfort. The weight of Caspian over her was too a feeling of warmth, and his whole being the epitome of safety. The safety she had missed for so long. He had by long disregarded his shirt, and the feeling of his feverish skin underneath her fingers sent shivers down her spine. Their hands explored each other with the utmost passion, and Susan's hands were currently busy in a way that drove him unbeknownst to her, animalistic: one hand caressing his scalp, the other settling at the back of his neck, her fingernails teasing the short hairs there.

"Susan. . ." he groaned against her collarbone, his hot lips never leaving the skin there.

The way he called her name, how he gave in to her touch made her bold and suddenly wanting of a different taste. She wanted more, simply… more. Moaning out his name as he lavished at the column of her neck, Caspian's response was to undo the knots on the front of her dress. It might have been the alcohol in his blood that made him act in the way he did, but this urge inside him, it ate him from the inside out. The desire to have and to hold her overrun everything else in his system and impaired his other senses in such a way he forgot they were even present.

The taste of sweet grapes from the wine lingered on his lips, and Susan couldn't get enough. The feeling of his weight on top of her and his hands all over her was everything, and she needed it like a drowning man desperate for air.

Wanting more, Susan hooked her ankle around the back of his knee and flipped them over with a surprising amount of strength. He might be physically heavier and stronger than her, but Queen Susan managed by in the right moment.

The expression on his face when she straddled his lap and kissed down his throat and chest, making sure to graze her teeth over his Adam's apple in the process, was everything she had dreamt of seeing: his brows furrowed in slight confusion of their sudden change, his chocolate eyes dark with lust, his lips parted as he drew in breaths. When she followed the trail of his sternum, her feverish tongue tracing his pectorals, she made sure to gently nick at the tiny scars she could find. She travelled down his body and her hands caressed his thighs as she kissed her way down his abdominal muscles. When she reached just above his navel, and felt a trace of dark hair tickle her chin, his broken speech sobered her up.

"Susan…" it was her name, so simple, but it held so much power.

Reaching up and finding his lips once again, he sat up with her in his lap, holding her close as he did. A moan escaped her lips as he again sought out the skin on her neck, suckling there and against her collarbones. He exhaled against her skin, making a long shiver run down her back. Pushing the fabric of the grey dress past her shoulder and down her arms, Susan aided him by removing the dress off her arms and torso and pulling her long tresses of hair over her shoulder. Hugging her bare skin close to his, Caspian could barely think as he kissed her sternum and the top of her breasts. She was divine.

The mixed feeling of their heat along with the throbbing against Susan's inner thigh rendered Caspian with such desire that he effortlessly, yet effectively flipped them over, her yelp of surprise rendering him grinning deliciously.

Her blue eyes, bright in anticipation, looked up at him as she had come short of breath. Her ebony hair was fanned out on the furs, and her chest heaved up and down as she was trapped underneath his weight once more. A creature of natural beauty and grace, she had stolen his heart a long time ago, but now in this moment, the image of her under him would be etched into his mind forever. He kissed her hungrily and her arms instinctively flung around his neck as he devoured her. When she had grown lightheaded as a result of his attention combined with the lack of air, her grip on him loosened, and he seized the opportunity to nip at her neck, before tracing his lips along her collarbones, kissing the dip in the centre. He braced his weight as he peppered kisses down to her breastbone, still moving downwards. He shivered as he heard her moan softly when he felt the weight of one of her breasts in his large hand, kneading just right. Providing the other with attention from his tongue and lips, she mewled at the stimulation. When she writhed against him, he left a lovebite above the swell of her breast, before proceeding to kiss down her chest and flat stomach. He gripped her waist as he had settled between her legs, kissing and nipping at her protruding hipbones. She held back a groan and bit her lower lip as she felt locks of his dark mane tickle the surface of her skin. He was being a tease, and it did not help her case once he stopped to capture her lips once more.

 _Damn him_ , she thought as he gently bit down on her lip.

"Caspian," she growled impatiently, and she felt him chuckle devilishly against her skin.

"All in good time, m'Queen," he purred back, and her head fell down against the furs at his husky voice, filled with lust and desire.

Caspian's voice suddenly purred against her lips before recapturing them in an ever-so hungry kiss. Finding strength, she reciprocated her famished King's kiss, feeling pure bliss for the man above her. Her hands travelled up his back, and she moaned softly at the feeling of his lips feasting on the pulse point on her neck. Her slender calves brushed against his thighs as an informal invitation, and she felt one of his hands grip her thigh in response. His lips worked on her neck, and she dug her nails into the skin on his back to bring him closer. An animalistic growl rumbled in his chest as he held her down against the furs, making her shudder in anticipation. It was also then she felt his very hard member poking at her thigh. She grinned in gratitude of the man's sexual prowess. _When had he taken off his pants?_

She understood the wine had taken over much more of her senses than she first anticipated, for she did not remember when she herself had disregarded the rest of her dress and undergarments, not that she minded.

"Please…" she mewled against his shoulder in the most beautiful voice he had ever heard. With a strong grip on her thigh he forced it over his hip and slid into her with a deep groan against her jaw. With one full thrust, he was sheathed within her, feeling her slick warmth gripping him tightly and perfectly. Her name danced upon his lips as he kissed her hard and urgently. He was relieved that she relaxed against him with a deep and sensual sigh, and she stretched easily around him, making her familiar with his girth. Panting slightly, Susan returned his kisses and shifted underneath him, spurring him on with a small groan.

He took her for a slow dance at first, but when she kept moving her hips with him, urging him on further, his thrusts become more powerful. He was like a well-bred horse; all muscle, veins protruding, and his body flexible and strong, with stamina to go on forever, always doing his outmost to please his mistress and follow her orders.

Feeling full at every thrust, Susan moaned tenderly at the impact of his body slamming against hers. A thin layer of sweat glistened on his back in the candlelit room, and her arms raked at his ribcage. Groaning, he captured her ever-so tantalizing lips in a kiss, feeling himself go insane with built-up tension and pleasure as he bucked into her welcoming heat.

"Caspian, please…" she pleaded with a groan, and he sobered up as he heard her calling his name. It took all his self-control to tear away from her, resulting in Susan letting out a low, disappointed whine from their disconnection. With a groan, he quickly flipped her over onto her stomach and positioned himself behind her. Surprised at first, yet very aroused, Susan yelped as she felt the sweet sting from his palm as he smacked her behind once. The sound of his hand against her flesh rang deliciously in her ears. He then tenderly caressed the spot before gripping at her waist, bringing himself into her from behind. She groaned delightfully at the feeling of his member penetrating her deeply, stroking the very special spot inside her in the process. His hips hit against the taut curve of her rear, and that was currently the only thing audible to her ears, the sound of flesh slamming against flesh combined with his pleasurable groans and sighs. Her breathing was raspy and quick as she lost herself in the feeling of being taken from behind, and she supported herself on shaking arms and elbows. A shiver rushed up her back as his fingers ghosted up the trace of her spine, caressing her back and hips. Needing to be closer, Susan straightened up and pressed her back against his front. Caspian snaked one arm around her stomach and another gently around her throat as he held her close and feasted on her neck. She let her head fall back against his shoulder, her eyes closed as the overwhelming pleasure overcame her very being. Her lips parting to let pants of pleasure escape. Caspian slowed down his powerful, almost frantic thrusting at the change of positions, now focusing on the moment that was there and then.

His hands ghosting down her taut body, rubbing circles along her hipbones whilst holding her close to his hot skin, Caspian felt like flying, his head high up in the sky. The feeling of the smooth paleness of her porcelain skin under his palms grounded him enough to keep his pace up. He was complimented by the Queen's tender gasps and moans.

Practically melting inside, Susan sighed happily at his tender touches, despite his ramming into her hard. The immense feeling made her arch her back with a moan as pleasure pooled in her core. Feeling her clench tightly around him, he knew she was close. She gasped his name as she shuddered with her head thrown back, and as he pulled her closer with his iron grip around her hips, he rammed into her once before witnessing her release with a broken groan. The sight alone triggered his own orgasm, and he pulled out of her, only to spill his seeds onto the back of her thigh. Releasing her hips from his fingers, he pulled them down unto the furs. Caspian's body joined in regaining their breaths as he lay behind her with his front pressed against the length of her back. He placed lazy kisses behind her neck and along her shoulder blades draped a relaxed arm over her waist, as the pair's heartbeat pummelled against their chests in rhythm. Relishing in the feeling of her hot body, so tiny and soft against him, Caspian's eyes closed shut as he tried to regain his energy.

Unable to speak, Susan too focused on landing from her high. She was tired.

Once their breaths eased out, Susan managed to speak:

"Caspian?"

"Mmm?" he murmured against her skin.

"Mind opening a window?" she requested in a gentle tone as she shifted in his arms.

Obeying, Caspian tore himself away from the comfort that was the woman in his bed and walked over to the two windows to let in the cool air. Snow fell in tiny flakes from the sky, and the night was luckily windless. Standing there for just a moment to take in the fresh air, he heard shuffling of the furs behind him. Allowing himself just another breath, the Seafaring King padded back to his bed, and were pleasantly welcomed by Susan's arms once again.

. . .

"Professor, this changes everything! Now we might have a chance of defeating Talulah!" Lucy said in hushed tones as they ascended up the stairs from the abandoned gate.

"I am glad, my girl."

"I will tell my brothers and sister in the morning. Voytek needs his rest, and so do we. Will you join me back to the party?" Lucy asked the elderly man as they approached the ancient door to the hallway.

"I think too I will rest, my Queen, but please do give the others my regards. I am an old man." The halfling said with a cheery smile. Lucy gave his shoulder a pat and they exited the door together before making sure no one saw them and rearranging the curtain.

"Good night, Professor," Lucy whispered. The elderly man gave her a nod of appreciation before waddling along to his study.

Once returning to the memorial service, several people had retired for the night, yet her brothers were still there, talking to a leopard and a greyhound.

"Lucy!" Peter exclaimed once she came into sight. Both rushed to her side, their eyes wide with anticipation.

"What took you so long? We were on the brink of sending guards after you!" Edmund explained, his eyes searching her for injuries. Lucy shot them both an innocent smile, whilst brining forth her hands.

"I'm sorry, boys, I didn't mean to take so long. I met the Professor on the way, and he showed me… Some very interesting discoveries," she said, managing to keep the news of their guest incognito for now.

"Oh, really?" Peter said, his brow raised.

"Really."

Her brothers let out a sigh of relief, and by the urge of her sister, the three of them made way to their separate chambers.

"Oh, should we check in on Su?" Lucy asked as they passed her chamber doors.

"No, let her sleep. She has Barbas with her." Edmund explained as he hinted towards the husky she had staying by her entrance to guard her as she slept.

Little did he know she would have a different guardian with her this night...

. . .

The room might have felt chilly in the crisp… Summer…? night, but Caspian's body provided great warmth against hers, and the warmth lulled her to a snooze as they both felt on their exhaustion after the day. Murmuring sweet nothings in her ear as they came down from yet another high, he stopped once he heard her breathing even out, her naked body rising up and down evenly.

He was resting on his side as he held her close, his skin against hers. Her head rested against his triceps whilst her face was tucked underneath his chin. Her front against his, he had an arm slung over her waist, feeling quite at ease. Finding solace and comfort in her sleeping form, Caspian soon drifted off himself into a deep sleep.

It was the best sleep he had had in a long time.

* * *

 **A/N: And there you have it! I hope you can all now see where I am going with this story. I feel quite motivated with this story, yet the problem is avoiding plotholes. I can already sense several, but for the sake of the story, I will continue writing, and edit chapters later on if I have the time.**

 **I apologize if the smut-scene came too soon, but I felt it was necessary here for the sake of the plot later on. I will disregard the speculations if it will involve a pregnancy already now, for not all couplings must involve one. Alas, time will tell x**

 **Until next time,**

 **Dragon**


	14. Finding Silver-Hilt

**A/N: Yet, another update. I am really busy these days with clinicals and work at the hospital, but I'll write whenever I can. Trust me – I will never give up on this story, even if there will be some time between updates. I appreciate all of your patience, and I promise, I will reply any question here in the author's notes.**

 _ **Oh**_ **, and for those you sent me PM's, the voice of Voytek sounds much alike Paathurnax' voice from the Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim x.**

 **Now, read on, and I hope you enjoy!**

 _ **Soundtracks:**_

 _ **Winterfell – Ramin Djawadi**_

 _ **Wildfire – Ramin Djawadi**_

 _ **Himinbjorg - Jeremy Soule**_

* * *

The day after a memorial service was meant to be a day for grieving, and so it was eerily quiet in the village and in the castle, with the exception of the scuttle of servants and maidens and guards going about their daily duties. It was snowing heavily outside, and the people of Narnia had given up on the hope to see the sun again. The summer had been short, too short, and a heavy winter was ahead. The Telmarines thought it odd, yes, but the Narnians… Their suspicions grew more for each day, and they were worried, resolving to stay inside their homes, be it in trees, caves, in houses, in the woods, dams or the like.

The weather, along with the fact that the Pevensies had a whole day to their disposal, they slept in to get their rest. It was a rarity they seldom allowed themselves these days. Lucy as well, allowed her this, as she knew Voytek the polar bear, last of the White-Marshals, needed his rest, and so there was no rush in waking her brothers' and sister.

Said sister were currently shifting under warm covers, rousing slightly as she did. It was warm and the bed a welcome comfort, but, a thought struck her drowsy mind as she blinked open her icy-blue eyes, ridden with sleep and inhibited her eyesight for a moment as she grew accustom to the light; _it was not her bed._

Furthermore, _she was not alone_. Memories from the night before danced in her head. The memorial service, her hunt after Caspian whilst he disappeared…. The wine. _Oh gods_ , the wine. The room spun, and the light made her head ache – truth to be told, she had not been hungover since a great party her siblings held for her 30th birthday in the Golden Age. It was not something she had missed.

Once orientated, she was reminded of the weight beside her, that was still sleeping comfortably. Caspian was a silent sleeper, but she could tell he slept well; his face was free of all concerns and troubles of court-life, and his body sank and rose evenly with each breath.

Susan's instinct was to leave, and it wasn't long before she silently sat on the edge of the bed, and quickly dressed. As she tied the corset on the front, Caspian shifted in the spot beside her, dragging a hand across his face as he removed sleep from his system.

"Susan," he called in surprise, his voice husky and sleepy, and yet _oh-so_ sexy. Susan flicked her hair over her shoulder, freeing it from its braids and pearls, deciding to let it flow free, and in a less… Suspicious manner. She turned her head around and watched him sit up, trying to place a hand on her shoulder as he did. Before he could, she stood up and turned to face him.

"Caspian, I'm sorry, but I have to go,"

"Wait, what?" he mumbled as he stood up from the bed as she walked towards the doors. He stood by her side, and she stopped in her tracks, stepping away to get some distance between them.

"This… It cannot happen. I… It was a mistake, and I'm sorry," she said, her gaze fixated upon him, but her whole being wanted to escape. He noticed her fleeting voice, her anxious way of facing him. He tried to step closer and give her bicep a comforting squeeze as he beheld her gaze with his. She might've as well been a frightened animal.

"Why are you fighting this? It's alright…" he tried to reassure her in a gentle voice. He did not blame her for feeling this way, nor did he regret their night together, and he _knew_ she didn't either, but he wanted her to understand; understand that it was quite alright to have someone that cared for her, that she didn't have to lock her heart away like this. He knew she was stubborn, caring, and had the most beautiful soul he had ever met – it saddened him that she felt she had to retreat from him.

She took a step further away from him and removed her arm.

"You know why," she hissed, her eyes glossy. He exhaled through his nose, his warm, brown eyes expressive as he read her.

"Look – I understand it's hard, and that you're afraid… But it doesn't have to be like this. Please, don't fight this," he said gently as he straightened up. His shirtless, powerful and muscly torso would distract her, and maybe even coach her at a different setting, but right now, she couldn't handle all of this. Last night wasn't supposed to happen, and even if she needed it, if _they_ needed it… Needed some kind of… liberation from the world and the chaos they were currently in, it still was not meant to be. She couldn't put her heart through the pain of it all again, once they left.

She didn't have it in her to answer him, to euthanize the hope of them ever being together; instead, a shaky sigh escaped her lips, tears threatened to spill, and before they could roll down her cheeks, she turned away, walked out the doors to his bedchamber, and did not turn back to his call of her name as the Gentle Queen rushed off to her own chambers. She was grateful that she did not stumble upon anyone in the early hours of the morning as sorrowful tears streaked down her cheeks.

Caspian was left standing in the centre of the room as his gaze lingered on the shut doors. A frustrated sigh escaped him as he turned towards the edge of the bed and slammed his closed fist upon one of the tall bedposts before resting his forehead against that fist in both dejection and frustration. That woman tormented him in a way no one else has, and her own tormenting of herself certainly didn't help. How could he make her see?

. . .

"Morning, Ed," Peter yawned as he found his seat at the breakfast table. Edmund had already started engulfing his first meal of the day with vigour. He mumbled back a "' _murnfh_ ' and continued to hog down on his platter of fruits, breads and cheese.

Peter could only laugh and begin on his platter for himself as he started conversing with Trumpkin the dwarf and Caine.

Not by long, Susan and Lucy joined them for breakfast as well. Caspian, however, was not to be seen. When Lucy questioned this very fact, both of her brothers could only shrug and suggest he was still asleep. Edmund noticed Susan's silence and sad gaze, and decided not to push the matter further.

"Morning, girls!" Peter beamed as he pushed the silver jug of water their way once they took their seats.

"I have fascinating news, everyone," Lucy exclaimed from her seat, receiving everyone's attention.

With everyone's attentive and expectant news upon her, Lucy cleared her throat and continued.

"Professor Cornelius showed me something yesterday that I'm sure will help us along during this winter, or at least, postpone it," Lucy said with a nod towards the elderly scholar.

"Oh?" Peter mused, now intrigued.

"Indeed. Did you know, that Talulah is after several artefacts that will aid her conquest over Narnia and the other Kingdoms in the end?"

"What artefacts?" Susan asked, now having abandoned her breakfast consisting of fruits.

"Oh, I have no idea. But, the Professor introduced me to the very person who _does_ know last night. He can help us." Lucy said with a clever beam. Peter rubbed his stubbly chin in thought as he looked her way, with Edmund furrowing his brow. The room grew silent, and the only sound to be heard was the furious wind outside the tall windows.

. . .

Lucy led her brothers and sister down the same treacherous stairs that the halfling had taken her last night. They had been told that Caspian had rode out early that morning, with a party of escorts with him. Peter and Edmund would have questioned his absence had they not been too expectant of Lucy's… associate. Cornelius had gone down beforehand to treat Voytek's wounds, and once Lucy knocked on the small wooden door before entering with her siblings behind, he was found on the floor with the great polar bear's front paw in his lap, currently putting dressing around it with a strong-scented, minty-green ointment on the bandages.

"What in the world?" Peter questioned, whilst Susan and Edmund shared gazes in confusion. Lucy ignored him.

"How are you feeling, Voytek?" she asked the bear as she stepped forward. The bear grumbled out a sigh.

"I am alive," he replied monotonously, startling all of her siblings as he talked.

"There, we are done," the round halfling said as he stood up, brushed his knees and gathered his pouch of ointments and remedies. The bear grumbled a thanks to the elderly man, who scuttled out of the room. "Thank you, Professor!" Lucy called after him as he nodded her way and exited the room.

"Voytek, I have… my siblings with me, King Peter, King Edmund and Queen Susan," she began, and the bear sat up to pay heed of the company in the cold room.

"Greetings, Voytek," Peter said, a bit unsure of the situation. Once again, the bear grumbled.

"He… Lost his family to Talulah's troops, and he is the only one left of his kind. Cornelius found him just outside the castle walls, and took him in," Lucy said as she turned to her siblings.

"I'm sorry," Edmund said, his gaze of amazement upon the great white bear.

"So am I," the bear replied. A moment of silence appeared between the company, until Lucy cleared her throat and spoke once again;

"Voytek… Yesterday, you mentioned something about ancient items that Talulah seeks, and is the reason why her forces attacked your settlement… Could you tell us more about that?" she said, her voice low and gentle. Voytek sat down on his behind against the stone wall, and as his large paws turned forward and his front paws rested on his stomach, it made him look a lot friendlier, almost like Bulbous the brown bear that aided them during the claim of Caspian's throne. His position would have been laughable, even, had it not been for his one dead eye, his scarred snout, his ripped right ear and split lip that revealed his canines.

"The artefacts… Are in fact, the remnants of the White Witch's wand. The Two Crystals, the Silver Hilt, and at last, the Receptacle. The vessel is not a part of Jadis' wand, but created in her time, and is to this day hosting the power to exterminate the world as we know it," the White-Marshal explained with a gruff voice.

"I thought the wand was destroyed during the Winter Rebellion?" Susan stated as she took a step forward.

"It couldn't have been. At the How… Back when Jadis' was almost summoned back… The staff had been restored, that's why Jadis' was able to be summoned…" Edmund explained, keeping his eyes on the bear for validation.

"And then it was brought into custody. Separated, all pieces kept apart for the world's protection. And so, there are four White-Marshals to keep the pieces protected and hidden away from the world," Voytek explained. Edmund stepped forward.

"But then… Why weren't the pieces destroyed, once and for all? I destroyed the wand once!" he said, making Voytek puff out a gruff sigh.

"Tell me, Son of Adam… Do you know how the wand was created?" the bear asked him.

Edmund held his tongue, for he did not know the answer. Nor did his siblings. In fact, no one alive knew how the wand came to be.

"The origin of the wand is unknown, but it came most likely from the world of Charn. We know nothing of Charn, as it was destroyed long ago. When you do not know how something so powerful is created, how can that certain item be destroyed? It cannot be destroyed, as it contains black arts known by no one. And so, the only way to keep the world alive and its forbidden magic at bay, is by protecting the pieces meant to destroy all that we know." Voytek explained, and his words made the Pevensies realize the true power at hand in such a way they became immobilized.

"Where exactly are these relics located?" Susan asked the bear, her eyes shimmering with expectations. The bear studied her for a while.

"I guard the Silver Hilt and know only of that item's location. I cannot speak for the other items, as they are not mine to guard. To reveal the given artefact's location is to break the life-bound vow a White-Marshal pledges his life to. Thus, I do not know of the other artefacts." Voytek said with a small shake of his head.

"Well, that gives us a problem," Lucy stated with a sigh. She turned towards her siblings once more;

"He may be the last of his order, and there is no way to know if the others survived, apart from exploring the settlement," she explained further, making her siblings frown in doubt - so they were already at an impasse.

"My Queen, unless I can be of further assistance, I would like to rest. I feel… Great pain," the bear requested, shifting his position to a resting one, gritting his teeth as he did so.

"Thank you, _err_ …. Sir. My siblings and I will retreat and give you rest," Peter said with a small bow of his head, ushering his brother and sister to leave with him. Lucy, casting a lingering gaze upon the injured bear, she decided to take advantage of the situation as he closed his eyes to rest. Discreetly and silently, she opened the flask that contained her healing cordial, and tipped a drop of the potion into Voytek's bucket of water, before hiding the flask, and following her siblings.

. . .

"Peter, why are you being so stubborn?! This could work!" Lucy exclaimed as they walked up the stone steps. Peter stopped at the top of the staircase and looked his baby sister dead in the eyes.

"I said _no._ We are _not_ risking our hides and going back to his haunted settlement. It's too dangerous!" he ordered, and opened the door, allowing his siblings to go first. He stopped Lucy before she could pass him by putting a firm hand as her shoulder. He towered above her as he met her determined gaze but did not frighten her in the slightest. Peter William Pevensie barked more than he bit towards his siblings, he always had.

"Despite giving us valuable information, I do not trust that bear; if we go after that settlement, we could be ambushed, Lu. We'll make a decision once Caspian's returned." Peter said in a low voice. He could not risk being heard, despite the hallway being empty.

"Make a decision about what?" a familiar voice caught their attention down the hall. It was Caspian's voice, and he was currently removing his fur cloak that was covered in snow. His tunic was wet, and his hair damp from the snow. He approached them with an unreadable look upon his face. Peter's jaw clenched as he let out a sigh.

"You're back." He said, his voice undeniably sour. Caspian tilted his chin at him, standing straight in his spot.

"I had errands to run."

Peter locked the door and hid the door behind the heavy drape.

"Well, we got more errands for you. We need to talk," he said.

Running a fleeting gaze upon the eldest King and Queen, and then the youngest, he ushered them to his study. "Come on."

. . .

"So, there are four parts of Jadis' wand, and they are spread all across Narnia?" Caspian recapped as he was bent over the map on the large table. They had told him everything, of Voytek, of the items, the power within them – to solve this issue, however, was improbable, and would not be done tonight. Rome was indeed not built in a day.

"We don't know exactly where they are, they could be anywhere as far as we know. But essentially, yes," Edmund said.

"That's helpful," he said as he ran a hand across his face, tired.

"There might be a way," Lucy began, but Peter's cut her off.

"Lucy, don't bother," his face was stern.

"No, let me explain," she barked back at him before turning towards Caspian. "Voytek managed to escape the assault on his village and he came here to tell us all that we know at this very moment. Don't you think that would be a valid reason to investigate?"

"Lu… The possibility that anyone survived that attack is too small, it's not something we can risk looking into. And I admit, I share some of the concerns Peter has. How can we know for certain that he can be trusted?" Susan tried to explain to her younger sister, but she merely groaned and turned away from the table in frustration.

"Why _on earth_ would he come to us with this information if he didn't want this to end? He lost his family! You saw the injuries on his body!"

"Lucy…" Edmund called softly in an attempt to calm her down, but she would not have any of it.

"No, listen to me! You heard what the spy who killed Drinian said; Talulah will take over this world with us, or without us in it. It doesn't matter if we're here to stop her or not – this is not the Golden Age Prophecy! This time, we have to act, and quickly, before she gets a hand on any of the artefacts. Had I the same cruel ambitions that Talulah has, I would not spend time hunting down four Children of Eve when their influence does not matter in the first place." Lucy explained as she paced, desperately wanting her family to understand.

"Lucy, we hear you, and we understand… But we cannot go blindly into this. We do need a plan of action, I agree, but we cannot do this alone. We need men, discretion, a guarantee that court will not be overtaken, the list goes on." Edmund suggested, and it did calm his sister, but it was not the course of action she desired.

"Last year, we made alliance with Galma through trade, and since it is a seafaring region, we have promise that Galma will send aid if needed. If we send word that we need men, they will strengthen us greatly," Caspian told his fellow royals.

"Do you suggest we send word, then? So we can make further progress?" Peter asked, his arms crossed.

Caspian gave a nod of confirmation, before continuing: "When the matter falls on grain and other provisions, Lord Bern from the Capital of Narrowhaven has promised us deliveries. The people will not starve, but we are still suffering from a lack of number after the advance on the Calormene Army in the Great Desert, and that is where we can take advantage of our alliance with the Galmanian forces."

"Alright, then." Peter said, agreeing on the matter.

"It seems we have an agreement for now - I suggest we meet up later after I have sent word," Caspian said, as he looked upon each face in the room. He noticed Susan barely met his gaze, her soulful eyes instead upon the map before them. His heart still ached from her rejection that morning.

With no one else disagreeing, not even Lucy, they split up.

. . .

Caspian had sent word that same hour with his falcon Xerxes, and the winged predator flew off with determination and fury.

Once meeting up as agreed, the five royals agreed that they would wait until word returned before they would tackle the artefact-issue and go after Voytek's abandoned settlement. Even if nobody had survived Talulah's attack, surely, they could find trace after other White-Marshal's artefact, and their location, if they were lucky.

. . .

That night, the snow fell lightly, and the wind had left them for now. Court was still eerily quiet as was the custom, and the Pevensies retired early that evening - all but one:

Lucy, dressed in warm clothes, a cloak over her shoulders, her hair braided away, with twin daggers strapped at her waist along with her cordial, snuck away from her chambers through the hallway, down the treacherous stairs yet again, and made way to Voytek, torch at hand.

Opening the door and calling out his name, the bear had never looked as vibrant. His coat whiter and thicker than ever, his wounds closed, and his limbs lither than ever.

"My Queen… You should not have given me that drop." Voytek said, his voice sombre. Lucy turned to him.

"You've suffered enough, Voytek. I didn't want you to be in physical pain if I can help it." She explained. He let out a gruff sigh, and shook his head sharply in disagreement, but did not protest any further.

"Why have you come, Eve's-daughter?"

"Voytek, there was another reason as to why I healed you. I need your help," she said, her eyes that of determination. The bear walked over to her, his head level with hers.

"Pray, why do you need my help?" he asked her, his warm breath washing across her face.

"Because you are the only one that knows where the hilt is." She said. Voytek grew silent and furrowed his brow. A rumble escaped his chest.

Then, a rustle of chains and a sudden bang of the door behind them startled them both.

"Ah, yet another Son of Adam," Voytek stated as he sniffed the air once. Lucy faced the door, her eyes wide.

"Lucy, you are not going after that artefact," Caspian's voice called through the room. The Seafaring King strode across the room towards her, his eyes landing briefly upon the great white bear. He didn't look faced at all that there was an earlier-assumed extinct specimen in his own castle.

"Caspian, what are you doing here?" Lucy asked, her voice pitched high in surprise.

"I could be asking you the same thing; I saw you enter and knew exactly what you had in mind. I came down to question Voytek myself and inquire him if he would be battle-ready be it needed. I am not happy that you've gone behind our backs, Lucy."

"I had no choice, Caspian! By the time we get word from Galma, it could be too late." Lucy said in a stern voice, before turning towards the polar bear:

"Voytek, the Silver Hilt. We need to get it before Talulah can… Where is it now?"

"Not far… Not near."

"Could you take me there?" she asked, making Caspian grab her arm.

"Lucy, don't." he said, his voice ridden with determination and concern.

"Caspian, don't worry – I'll have Voytek with me. He's as powerful as ten men. We can do this! I will be back before dawn, I promise," Lucy explained in a voice so persuasive it made him grow silent and unable to cross her.

"Only if I come with you." Caspian said, but Lucy tore away from his grasp.

"No. You have to stay here and keep the others occupied and cover for me," the Just Queen persuaded as she turned back to the bear.

"Can you take me to the artefact?" Voytek let out a sigh.

"Mmh…. Yes."

"Lucy, this is insane!" Caspian protested. Voytek turned towards him.

"Worry not, Son of Adam. I will carry the little Queen myself! We will get the Silver Hilt, and I shall keep her safe, and always by my side!" Voytek said in a voice so powerful the Telmarine-Narnian King was immobilized in speech and couldn't do anything but take a step back as he watched Lucy open the gate.

After removing chains and the wooden bars, Lucy were struggling to raise the rusty steel gate by herself. "Help me!" she demanded as she tried to turn the gate.

Letting out a sigh of defeat, Caspian strode over and helped the young Queen lift the gate. A gust of wind and snow struck them, but they continued to raise the gate until it was high enough for Lucy and Voytek to go under.

The great polar bear lay down, waiting for Lucy to mount.

"Climb on, my Queen, for I shall carry you in this unforgiving weather."

Lucy grasped Voytek's thick, sturdy white fur between her fingers, and hauled herself onto his broad back.

"Hold on, little one."

And with that, Voytek rose, ready to take Lucy to the secret location of the first artefact.

"Lucy, I do not like this," Caspian exclaimed as he watched the girl he considered his sister sitting high on top of the beast's back.

"I will be fine, I promise!"

"Let me at least tell –" he began, but Lucy quickly cut him off.

" _NO!_ Caspian, if you value our friendship and consider yourself as part of the family, you will _not_ tell Peter!" Lucy ordered, her brows furrowed deep. She pulled up the hood of her cloak and shot him a last assuring look.

"We will be fine, I promise."

Voytek looked long and hard upon the King, snorted once, before taking off across the perilous path along the stone bridge that led into the Shuddering Woods and beyond. That bridge was supposed to be torn down as it had eroded pretty badly, and Caspian's heart pounded dreadfully inside his chest as he watched the bear ran off. Some rocks and snow fell down the sides, but they managed to cross the bridge safely.

Caspian watched as the bear took the youngest Pevensie into the darkness of the forest, and he swallowed hard.

 _What had he done?_

* * *

 **A/N: There you have it x I promise you all that from now on, it will be adventure and suspension, fun for the (rated M) family!**

 **Until next time,**

 **Dragon**


	15. The Sacrifices We Make

**A/N: Another update, and it was about time, apologies for the tardiness! I hope you enjoy it never the less x**

 **Soundtracks: (in exact order)**

 _ **Tundra**_ **– Jeremy Soule**

 _ **Two Swords**_ **– Ramin Djawadi**

 _ **Son of the Harpy**_ **– Ramin Djawadi**

 _ **Let's Kill Some Crows**_ **– Ramin Djawadi**

 _ **Winterfell**_ **– Ramin Djawadi**

 **Read on!**

* * *

By the time Voytek had carried Lucy past Shuddering Woods, it was colder than ever, and the wind stung her face as it whipped through the tall trees, carrying snow and misery with it. Bending over the polar bear's back to protect herself from the wind, Lucy hoped they would find the location soon. She trusted he would take her there effortlessly, for he seemed to know the way by heart.

"How are you holding up, my Queen?" Voytek called over the howling wind. Lucy gave up on her hood, as it kept being pulled down by gusts of wind. She squinted ahead but failed to recognize the road ahead.

"I'm quite okay, just a bit cold, that's all!" she called back as a shiver ran down her back. Her braided hair whipped against her neck, and she silently cursed the elements that made their journey such a miserable quest.

Voytek hauled both of them over a fallen log that blocked their way, giving Lucy no warning what so ever. She squealed as she grasped the fur at his withers in surprise. Her thighs were so cold she felt like she would slide off.

"Worry not, daughter of Eve! We are getting closer by the minute!" he assured her as he trekked down a slope of snow-covered bushes, shrubs and rocks. Lucy held on tight as she leant backwards.

. . .

Caspian paced back and forth in his study. He was not fond of Lucy's mission, and he had a lump of worry so heavy it felt like his gut would fall to the ground. Why he ever agreed to this, he would ask the Great Lion himself if he ever had the chance to do so.

Walking over to the large windows, he noticed the weather had worsened over the past hour, and the lump of worry in his stomach grew. No, he needed to do something about this. His sailors-instinct usually never failed him, and neither did his gut - and so, he exited the study to begin his course of action.

. . .

The Seafaring King walked with light, yet quick steps as he made for the High Queens chambers. Two huskies, Barbas and Valka sat dutifully outside the grand set of doors. They perked up as Caspian approached them.

"I need to see the Queen. Now." Caspian said, his voice firm and filled with determination.

The two canines shared a brief glance, before the female, Valka, gave her King a nod, granting him admission. She turned to scratch the door three times. Waiting, she scratched the door once more before turning back to face the Telmarine.

"Now wait." She told him evenly as she licked her snout. Stepping back, he couldn't stand still as he waited and tapped his foot uneasily. He shifted his sword-belt several times. And checked he had his dagger behind his back along with his crossbow and bolts.

About half a minute or so later, the door opened. Dressed in her nightgown under the long robe of burgundy silk, Susan looked down towards the husky in expectation, but soon shifted her gaze upwards when she noticed Caspian stood right before her. Her raven-black hair was braided over her shoulder, and she didn't have any trace of sleep on her. He knew the feeling of sleepless nights.

"Caspian." She simply stated, surprised to see him take initiative to see her after her rejection that morning. But even more so surprised to see him dressed in thick black pants, leather boots, spurs, a woollen black short-coat along with a woollen muffler around his neck. He was armed to the teeth with his choice of weapons, and now pulling long leather gloves up his wrists. His hair was tied up in a leather band. Susan couldn't help but raise a fine, dark brow.

"Lucy's gone after the artefact." he declared as he met her icy gaze who changed from awkward surprise into dreaded disbelief.

. . .

Lucy no longer recognized the very ground underneath her. She had no idea where they were, but she knew he had taken her past the Western March of Narnia, a region with waterfalls and thick forests.

Voytek panted as he made way up a stony path with large boulders on their left whilst their right side fell one hundred feet downwards into a river. The waterfall ahead of them was frozen deep. The path Voytek currently treaded was treacherous, and Lucy couldn't help but stiffen as her right foot hung over the ledge from his back. She was so taken aback at the overwhelming height and the narrow path that she didn't notice the great polar bear halting before a cleft to their left.

"My Queen, we have arrived."

Lucy, stirred back to focus on their goal, perked up, and squinted against the sight of what seemed to be the entrance of a secluded cavern. She managed to slide off Voytek's back without endangering herself and stepped through the snow towards the cleft.

"I secluded this cavern a long time ago, and the hilt has been here ever since. Not many ventures here, and fewer heed mind over this place." Voytek explained as they walked together towards the two boulders blocking the opening to the cavern.

"Step back, little one." Voytek demanded as he pushed past her. He walked towards the two boulders and stood on his hind legs. Pushing against the boulder to the left with a growl, the large rock was coaxed out of the way, little by little. Snow fell over him, but he was persistent, and managed to pry the large boulder out of its place.

Lucy felt the ground underneath her quake by the slightest, and deciding not to put fate to the test, she stopped him.

"Voytek! _Stop it, the ground is caving in!"_

The bear stopped and looked at the young girl with determined eyes. Hearing several rocks falling down over the ledge behind them, he gave up on the boulder, and fell back onto all fours before facing the young Queen.

"You've made a big enough opening for me to squeeze through, look," Lucy observed, and slithered past him to remove several rocks that blocked the slim entrance that she could barely enter herself.

"My Queen, I cannot follow you through there," Voytek reminded her as she kept removing rocks with cold hands.

"Well, is there no other way through?"

"This cavern is a passage that tunnels into another opening north into the forest. It's closed on the other side, as the trees block the burrow there with their trunks and roots, but they would remove them at my word," the bear told her as he walked after her, only managing to poke his head between the boulders. "My Queen, would you not take me with you?" Voytek called. Lucy opened her rucksack and took out her older brother Edmund's torch. Switching it on, she lit the path and walls around her. The cavern around her was made of dirt, sand and rocks, with roots from trees above them poking through the roof.

"I will meet you on the other side, Voytek! You go there and tell the trees to remove the trunks so I can get through with the artefact. You are the only one they will remove their trunks for," she explained, making him rumble from his chest.

"Her Majesty likes to get things done, indeed," he muttered to himself. Letting her out of her sight was not something he was comfortable with, as he had made a promise to keep her safe. Despite having a sword with her, he did not feel safe with her idea.

"We are so close to getting the hilt, _please_ ," she begged the large beast. Snorting, he pulled his head out of the entrance.

"Look along the walls, little one. The hilt is held by a birch's root, you cannot miss it," he instructed, before trekking off to meet her on the other side.

" _Be careful ever the same_!" she heard him call from a distance as the sound of heavy paws drummed against the ground outside, soon disappearing.

Sighing, Queen Lucy the Valiant made her way into the cavern that went deeper into the ground. The tunnel was moist, cold and dark, but she kept glancing to the walls and lightening the path with her brother's torch to guide her way through the narrow tunnel.

She needed to duck several times to make way for thick roots penetrating the dirt above her head, and at one point crawl against the cold ground. It was eerily quiet in the cavern and her heart drummed in fear, but luckily, it was straight forward, and didn't exit into other tunnels, making it easier for the young, but valiant Queen to stay focused on her goal.

After crouching along the path for what seemed like too long, Lucy's attention finally fell upon a thick, curled root that grew out from the right cavern wall. Striding over to the birch's branch, she investigated it. It had been hollowed out forcefully with some tool, and so she knew this was the branch Voytek mentioned.

She stood on her tip-toes so she could explore the hollowed-out root. Her first instinct wasn't to reach her hand in there, but in this matter, she did not have a choice, and so reached in with bravery in her heart.

After rummaging around the moist hollow with her hand for a while, she felt something hard and cold brush her fingers. She gasped out a ' _yes!_ ' and grasped the item. It was indeed the sought-after silver hilt. Pulling it out, Lucy investigated the artefact in her hand. It was indeed part of Jadis' wand, as she recognized the vine of thorns engraved on the sides of the hilt. It looked as well-preserved as the last time she saw it in the aftermath of the Battle of Beruna in the Golden Age. Extremely satisfied with her find (and luck), Lucy placed the artefact in her rucksack, closed it tightly, and made her way towards the other side of the cavern to meet Voytek who hopefully would still be waiting for her.

The rest of the trek through the cavern was the most challenging, as she had to crawl on her elbows and stomach most of the times to get underneath the roots of the trees above the ground, and she hoped she would find the exit soon. She was anxious to go home and present the hilt to her siblings. _To even think they doubted her!_

Feeling the air getting colder as she moved forward, she realized the entrance was near. And after a while of determined trekking and crawling, she saw the massive number of roots and branches blocking her path further. She called out for Voytek and flickered the torch's light, and muffled speech from the outside was the reply to her call.

Lucy was slightly out of breath as she tried to listen to the voice outside but was soon delightfully surprised to see a number of branches and roots pulling up from the dirt above her, making a path for her so she could squeeze out. Doing so, Lucy managed to get out of that filthy, moist cavern in one piece. Seeing Voytek anxiously waiting for her as she squeezed past the last branch, she wanted to throw her arms around the great bear.

"Your Grace is well and in one piece?" the polar bear asked as he made his way over to her. On instinct, Lucy raised her gloved hand to pet his cheek.

"Yes, and I have what we came for. Thank you, Voytek." Lucy said with a beam. Voytek grimaced at her appearance. Her garments of fur and wool, not to mention the Queen herself was filthy with grime, mud and dirt, and she did not exactly smell like a rose after venturing through that cavern. All the same, she was beaming and didn't look like she minded her appearance in that moment. Voytek decided in that very moment he liked the young girl – the world could need strong spirits such as herself. She reminded him much of his deceased mate; she had fire in her heart.

During their quiet moment dedicated to regaining their breaths, Lucy and Voytek's attention was suddenly caught by a shrill, high-pitched, alien sound coming from the depths of the thick woods.

Lucy turned towards the sound with the torch, and she could swear she saw the glimpse of a moving shadow between the trees. The mouth of the cavern was located in a clearing, with tall trees huddling together surrounding them, and so, they were exposed if they lingered in their current location.

Lucy stepped closer to the White-Marshal once the sound echoed from behind them, this time.

"Something is not right." Voytek murmured, and Lucy unsheathed her sword in alarm.

Voytek scouted both sides and kept Lucy against his flank. Scouting his right side once more, a shriek could be heard closing in on them. Lucy had heard nothing like it before, but Voytek growled as he stood up on his hind legs;

" _Bone-men_."

They were in danger.

Lucy could hear her own heart thunder in her chest, and she was for the first time in a long time frightened for what to come.

The Valiant Queen did not have any more time to reflect on the subject, for two creatures came running at an incredible speed straight at them with outstretched, flesh-less and bony arms from the right side of the forest. Voytek acted quickly, and before Lucy could even comprehend what was happening, he struck at the creatures with one powerful paw, knocking them out of the way. The impact would have been fatal to mere men, but these creatures, stood up at the speed of light, and charged at the great white bear once more. Tucking Lucy behind him, she could barely make out the creatures, but she did see that they had indeed once been men – their remains however, had been brought back into something twisted and vile. These two bone-men were decayed and rotten through and through, with only scraps of clothing covering the carcase of their bodies. They did not have eyes, nor any flesh, only crisp, decayed skin hung on the living bone-men. Voytek charged forth and stood on his hindlegs to crush the first vile creature's skull underneath his large paws. The abomination did not move further after an unsettling ' _crack'_ echoed in the clearing.

Voytek then bit down on the second boneman's naked skull, and tore it from the spine of the creature, immediately ending its wrecked life once and for all.

Lucy had prepared herself to either fight or flee, and she noticed there were shrieks and the sounds of rattling bonemen coming from all corners of the darkness around them.

" _Voytek_!" she called.

The White-Marshal had already charged at a group of three incoming bonemen, and they sprinted towards him with bared teeth and stretched-out hands. He bulldozed into them and sent them flying. One he had trampled into the ground, breaking its rotten spine, and what was left of the creature dragged itself along the snow, still determined to attack the superior white-furred bear. The screech it let out was ear-deafening.

So was Voytek's roar as he fought of two of the bonemen that had managed to get a hold of his fur.

" _Aim for the heads, little one!"_ he roared, as he knew he couldn't protect Lucy forever. There were swarming bonemen from every direction, and even though he'd like to know where they came from, _and how in the world_ they had managed to find them out here, his main task now would be to keep the Queen alive.

Lucy's eyes flickered to every direction around them and stood with her back against Voytek, her feet apart and both hands on the sword. _She had never been more grateful for learning how to handle a sword from her brothers than in this very moment_.

A boneman with only one arm, and no jaw charged at her with a screech that sounded more like a hiss because of the lack of jaw, and Lucy swiftly turned her blade with great force into its skull, decapitating it. It fell at her feet, twitched once, and then stilled.

Two more came from her back, but Voytek came to her rescue and ended them quickly. Before Lucy could even orientate herself, yet another came towards her, despite missing half of its torso and hip. It limped towards her on one leg, fell down in the snow, and dragged itself towards her with a dark moan. She realized quickly that these bonemen had been created with only one purpose; to kill and destroy – no matter how many limbs they missed.

Lucy, determined to live, strode over, and stomped on the back of its head. The sound and feeling of bones crushing under the sole of her boots was sickening.

The brave Queen heard Voytek's distressed roar and spun around, only to see that he had been pinned to the ground by five of the malicious corpses. One had bit down on his neck, and his white fur had been coated red by his own blood. Lucy sprinted to aid him and tore down a boneman that held onto her companion's throat by his bony leg.

It didn't amaze her how light these creatures were considering they were mere bones and skin, for she managed to tear it down to the ground, and then swiftly bury her blade between the corpse's jaw and skull.

Decapitating a boneman that had abandoned his attempt to conquer Voytek to get to her, the White-Marshal was now able to shake the rest of the vile creatures off him and finish them off with bared teeth and heavy, powerful paws.

 _When would it end?_

By the time three more had managed to get into the clearing, Voytek and Lucy had been forced against the trees that guarded the cavern's mouth with great roots and branches, and quickly realized they were too many. They would soon be overrun if there ended up being more lurking about between the trees.

"I fear this might be the end, Your Majesty. I suggest you make a run for it whilst I fend them off for as long as I can," Voytek told Lucy as he kept his eyes on the bonemen that closed in on them. Lucy stood staunch and ready to defend her companion and herself from these evil conjurations, her sword at the ready.

"I am _not_ abandoning you. We're in this together!" she called back, taking down a boneman charging at her side.

Voytek's roar of warning towards the bonemen as he stood on two legs could have crumpled the Stone Table itself, and he swung fiercely at two creatures climbing onto his paw.

The sound caught Lucy off guard, and when two came towards her with such inhuman speed, her fear blocked out everything else.

And so, she did not notice the lights from torches in the woods, the sound of thundering hooves or roaring men heading their way until a red-feathered arrow with an eagle-shaped, golden arrowhead and a steel bolt pierced the skulls of the two bonemen coming towards her.

Lucy froze in her spot beside Voytek as none other than Caspian came galloping into the clearing on top of Destrier, his crossbow at the ready, whilst her older sister appeared on top of her horse at full speed out between the trees, her bow at hand.

Behind them came a total of five riders with three Talking Beasts close behind. The large husky Valka, Niva the lioness, along with the leopard Kiai.

Niva tackled down Voytek's attackers on his right with a magnificent pounce.

It was all a blur of torches, blades, arrows and horse's hooves; Caspian sheathed his crossbow and unsheathed his sword, as he rode down several bonemen, his blade swift.

Susan had joined in the soldiers on the ground with her bow, her arrows true and her strikes powerful.

Lucy stepped closer to the injured Voytek who pulled her in too stand by his flank as the clearing was conquered by Narnian forces.

Lucy spotted her brothers too, their strikes against the decaying creatures steady, their bodies moving in a rage. Rhea the female Telmarine guard moved with her scabbard and longsword with the grace of a slender housecat, flanking Peter on the ground.

Caine came to Lucy's rescue and defended her front, his broad sword of silver held up in a threat towards those dusty, restless corpses who felt like challenging his duty towards his Queen.

One of the horseback soldiers had put fire on one of the creatures with the help of his torch, and the boneman sprinted about for a short moment, before finally falling to the ground as a pile of dust and charred bones.

There were bonemen still coming from all directions of the woods, and the felines along with Edmund had made it their mission to hunt down the bonemen there.

Peter and Caspian stood back to back as they fought off a total of four walking skeletons, their arms ready to claw at them.

Rhea knocked one down with a mighty snarl along with her scabbard and crushed its skull, giving Peter opportunity to end his opponent quickly. He then swiftly turned around to face Caspian.

" _Duck!"_ he shouted and swung at Caspian's second opponent with ease once his fellow King ducked before his blade.

" _Thanks!"_

A number of the bonemen on the ground had been taken down by Susan's well-aimed arrows, and she was currently aiming at two bonemen coming towards her in a straight line, one right behind the other. Releasing her arrow, it penetrated both of the corpse's skulls in one hit, and she couldn't help the feeling of satisfaction at the double-hit.

" _Dear Little Friend_ , what on earth have you gotten yerself into now?!" Trumpkin the dwarf shouted towards Lucy as he appeared by her side. His war-axe was in his grasp, and his face was ridden with determination to defend Lucy.

"I was _planning_ to save Narnia!" she shouted back once she had a hold of the situation around her in that moment. She moved towards Caine's side and a warm feeling spread in her chest when he saw her grin at her, and then charge at an incoming limping boneman.

After eliminating the bonemen in the clearing, and when their numbers were reduced into mere scattered corpses in the woods, the soldiers on horseback made sure to finish them off as well.

Once the last boneman fell to the ground with a dying hiss, Peter, Caspian and Trumpkin walked towards Lucy and Voytek.

Voytek was panting for a long time before he fell heavily onto the ground with a grunt, his injuries and blood loss taking a toll on him. Lucy rushed to his side, anxiously getting her cordial out of the rucksack.

"No, little one…" he murmured in exhaustion as his head fell down against the snow. Lucy dropped to her knees by his head, desperately trying to give him a drop of the elixir.

"No, _nonono_ , Voytek… Please, take this…" Lucy begged him as she stroked his jaw: a streak of blood spread in her palm.

Soldiers and Narnians gathered around the fatally wounded polar bear as their Valiant Queen attempted to heal him.

Caspian stood further behind with Peter at his side as he grasped his left arm against a graze that bled downwards his arm,

"My Queen… Do not give me… that drop… I have served my purpose now. There is nothing… _Nothing left for me_ _now_ …" The great white bear spoke weakly as he felt the world spin before his eyes. Tears streaked down Lucy's red cheeks in defeat. They had come so far, why would he give up now? High-held torches surrounded him, and the flicker of light was soothing.

"I miss my family… My mate… I want to join my cubs, little one..." Voytek said, his voice growing weaker as a whimper escaped his chest. The white snow around him started to grow a pink hue, and the snow falling from the sky fell heavily onto his fallen, broken body.

" _My cubs… Alva,"_ he called out in a mere whisper as he gasped for air.

Looking towards the sky for a moment, it seemed to come closer, or that he was going towards the sky, he was not sure. All he knew was that the lights would guide him home…

As Voytek's sharp, last gasp escaped his lungs and he grew forever limp, Lucy stroke his still damp fur one last time as heavy sobs escaped her. She forcefully threw the cordial onto the ground, feeling absolutely awful and disgusted to even hold that thing in her hand right now.

Peter and Caspian stepped closer, but they held their ground once Caine crouched down beside her and placed a hand onto her shoulder with a sombre look upon his face. He let her fall against his chest as she sobbed into the cold steel-plates of his armour as he stroked her hair tenderly.

Susan moved forward to comfort her younger sister with long steps, but a twig snapping between the trees and bushed at her right had her freeze in her spot.

Before being able to even ready an arrow on the bowstring, a boneman sprinted her way so quickly that no one was able to aid her before the vile creature lunged at her with a gaping jaw and almost fully decomposed claws reaching for her. Taken aback, the Gentle Queen was tackled to the ground along with the inhuman monstrosity who had now locked his jaws deeply at the column of her neck, making her unable to shake it off and defend herself.

The sound of blades being unsheathed rang in the clearing, alerting Lucy too who cried out for her sister in her distress. Caine held her back as she tried to scramble herself up on her feet.

Susan wrestled the creature for a brief moment until the sound of boots against the crisp snow behind her head led to the boneman being wrenched off of her and the familiar sound of a dagger piercing its temple rang in her ears in the distance. The pulse beating in her ears made her aware of what had happened just then.

She was unable to get up as she reached for her severely torn neck, the flesh-wound immobilizing her, and she quivered once on the snow-covered forest floor after another desperate, yet failed attempt to get up. She felt someone crouching down by her head, holding her down with one strong hand.

"Cordial, _now_!" she heard a voice call: Caspian's voice.

Another gasp of pain escaped her gritted teeth as her neck burned like nothing she had ever felt before. She felt the sting of claw marks upon her skin as well, but her corset, woollen short-coat and leather trousers had taken most of the hits from the boneman's fierce attacks.

Trumpkin had tossed Caspian the cordial, and he opened the flask to heal her. She had been injured badly and the artery pumped out fresh blood for every second that passed.

" _Here_ ," Caspian muttered above her, and Susan registered the sweet, yet tangy taste of the fire-flower elixir upon her lips.

"Oh _Gods,_ Su," she recognized the voice of her older brother in front of her.

She could hear distant, unclear shouts behind her by the trees, and a moment after, Edmund calling her name as he fell to his knees at her back, a soothing hand upon her back.

Peter removed the leatherstrap by her chest that held the quiver of arrows at her back, and she gritted her teeth at the flinching movement.

"Susan, it's alright… _Relax_ , the pain will go away soon," Peter's voice was soothing, and she heard him clearer now that the pulse didn't beat in her ears as strongly.

She found it easier to breath too and could relax more as the pain subsided with each breath she took. Her head fell against the ground once the grasp of pain eased on her body, now being able to relax.

Lucy watched the scene from afar, still mindlessly stroking Voytek's fur, as her thoughts went to her sisters. Caine muttered soothing words beside her, reassuring her that her sister would be alright. He held her down against him in her moment of distress, knowing it would be better this way. It all happened so fast, the young Queen was in a state of shock.

"There we go…" Edmund sighed out in relief as the fatal wound on her neck stopped bleeding, and after a while, started to heal.

Susan felt only twinges of pain by the time she could sit up, and with the help of her rescuer, stand up.

"Careful, you've lost a lot of blood," Caspian assured her as she turned woozy. Closing her eyes to stop the world from spinning, Caspian's strong chest supported her whilst she regained her posture.

" _Susan…!"_ Lucy managed to call in a hoarse voice from her place in Caine's arms. The oldest female Pevensie wasn't able to respond at first, as the world around her spun, and she were on the brink of fainting. But, her babysister's second cry for her made her take a step towards her, despite black dots appearing before her vision.

"I'm…. _alright_ … Lucy," she replied in a weak voice, Caspian still supporting her with his strong arms and warm chest.

Susan didn't remember anything after that and could barely hear Caspian's worried _whoa!_ before her legs failed her as she passed out on the snow that was shed with blood and decorated with carcasses of the undead.

* * *

 **A/N: I have never cried whilst killing off an OC before, so this was a turning point for me.**

 **I am sorry if this turned out much more dramatic than necessary, but, in truth, I like it! Some drama a day keeps the doctor away…! Maybe it's an apple they're talking about, I'm not sure x**

 **I hope you enjoyed this never the same!**

 **Until next time,**

 **Dragon**


	16. Let It End

**A/N: Hiya. A shorty, this time x Currently working on my thesis for my RN-program, so I won't post as frequently – not that I did in the first place, alas x But I will certainly try! It will be easier now that the story will turn into a dynamic series of events, that's for sure.**

 **Some Caspian x Lucy (x Susan) fluff/angst ahead!**

 **Soundtrack:**

 _ **Heir to Winterfell –**_ **Ramin Djawadi**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Despite acquiring one out of the three artefacts, which was a feat itself, Lucy had never felt more helpless and down. Days had passed since the attack of the dead in the clearing, and the images in Lucy's head still flashed by. The sound of bones breaking, the vile creatures' shrill screams, the storm in the night. Voytek…

Lucy didn't remember much after his last breath; she was vaguely aware of Caine's arms around her, his hushed and comforting voice, and his warm presence at her side as she struggled to breathed in her state of shock, the state which she was still recovering from.

The soldiers had stayed behind to take care of Voytek's body, as he was too large to even move. A single paw was heavy enough for one man, and so, he was given a pyre there.

Before Lucy could see what had become of the great polar bear, Peter had taken her upon his horse and led her back, and Edmund had sat with her that night by her bed. Her sister, injured and weak, had been carried back and brought into the hospital wing at the castle, where she had resided for two days until she felt strong enough to return to her chambers. Lucy had visited her with Peter and Edmund the morning after to change shifts with Caspian who had sat with her into the early hours.

The days had flown by, and it seemed like everyone was in a stressful state. She knew they worried about her, for her siblings and friends and family had given her a lot of space, almost to the point of isolating themselves from her. She didn't blame them; she did not speak much these days and did prefer to be left alone.

Now standing in the Great Hall before the tall and slim windows, Lucy gazed through the frosted, coloured glass into the woods. The snow had melted from the trees, and the weather had turned into what felt like spring, the rays from the sunset conforming it, as they had not even seen the sun these last few weeks of winter. The sun shone delicately through the windows, embracing her warmly, colouring her a hue of gold.

It was delightful, and a sign that Talulah's powers had regressed, and yet, Lucy couldn't find it in her to be thrilled about it. Not even a smile. Not when she knew how much had been sacrificed to come this far. Not when she hated herself so for what had happened.

Deep in thought, a gentle call of her name from behind her tore her away from her difficult musings, and she turned around to see Caspian standing at the foot of the two steps leading up to the platform. Surely, audiences had wrapped up for today, and he had found her here.

He wore a look of concern, and his brows furrowed when he saw her glossy eyes, reddened with tears.

"How are you feeling?" the oldest King asked, his brown eyes sad and filled with empathy. Lucy sniffed once, and quickly dried her face with the back of her hand. She did not look at him, simply kept her eyes to the frosted glass, basking in the warmth of the sun.

"Why did it have to end like this?" Lucy asked, ignoring his question. Her voice cracked with emotion, and he straightened up to face her before she spoke again:

"We've lost so many, Caspian… Good people… Friends… How many must die for us?" she asked, now meeting his gaze. He looked at her as he always did. Warmly, but now, he was patient as he listened.

"Hey…" Caspian begun, a hand resting on her shoulder, "Lucy, no one could have foreseen any of this… Please, don't blame yourself for _any_ of it. As for the people we've lost… I'm sorry for it, I truly am…"

"I just wish…" Lucy begun, her voice faltering. Feeling emotion overcome her, she took her hands to her face as she let out a broken sob.

Caspian took her in his arms when she leant towards him, and he held her against his chest as she wept. He felt his own heart brake as she cried against his shirt, shaking against the sobs. The poor girl had been through so much, so much death, suffering, and frightful experiences, all by herself, and only just now had she managed to process some of what had happened. She blamed herself, as did he. And so, he simply held her against him, stroked her hair, and rested his chin on top of her head as he looked out through the frosted glass.

"It's okay, Lucy… I wish it could have been different, too…" he replied, feeling her small stature shake against him.

Not saying much after that, Caspian simply held her. Frankly, it was a relief to see her outburst of broken emotion, it showed them she was aware. It seemed less dangerous than the quiet, empty shell she had been these last days.

Lucy was glad to have him there just then. She deemed him a brother, and she needed her family now more than ever. They needed each other for their survival, lest they went insane with worry for another.

Caspian noticed movement in his peripheral vision and turned his head slightly to see Susan coming towards them up the stairs with gentle steps. Her hands in front of her in subtle concern, she walked towards him with her saddened gaze upon her upset sister.

She was still pale and slightly sickly-looking, he noticed. She wore a light brown dress with a cream underdress, and her raven locks down in gentle waves to hide the fading scar on her neck. She looked as tired as he felt.

And beautiful… A pang of longing and ache struck his heart, and he cursed to himself that it had to be so.

Susan stood before them, sharing sombre looks with the man before her, and she was very happy in that moment that he was there to comfort Lucy in her moment of distress. He was wonderful with her siblings, so much it made her heart sting sorrowfully - she still felt awful for what she had said to him that morning.

Being aware of the words she had said to him and feeling guilty for it, she was then utterly surprised when he stretched out the arm he had secured around Lucy towards her as a quiet invitation.

Tilting her head to the side in doubtful thought, Susan gave in as her sister let out a new series of distraught sobs, and took two strides over to them, ghosted her hand at Lucy's back, and walked into the embrace.

" _Oh, Lu_ …" she whispered under her breath as she too engulfed her baby sister in a hug, whilst feeling Caspian's warm arms snake around her as well.

His intoxicating scent infiltrated her senses, and she closed her eyes as she kissed Lucy's forehead, before resting her head against Caspian's strong chest, finding comfort there.

Helping Lucy through her sorrow seemed to aid Susan into coming to terms with her own grief and pain, and despite the circumstances, there wasn't anywhere else in the world she'd rather be in that moment as she felt Caspian rest his head against hers, a sigh of peace escaping him as he held the two girls in his life in his arms.

In a moment of weakness and vulnerability, they had each other, and was a strength they could grow on.

They had each other.

* * *

 **A/N: A bit soppy of an aftermath, I know, but it's highly needed. Poor Lu, traumatized… I know I wouldn't be fine after that…**

 **I hope you enjoyed this short chapter (I'll make up for it later!) and thank you for reading!**

 **Bye for now, and take care until next time,**

 **Best regards,**

 **Dragon**


	17. Prophecy I

**A/N: I'm not even going to apologize being late, again, with updating this story, you know the drill. If it's any comfort, I now have lots of time to write! I only hope I will be able to make it right by finishing this story before next year. So, this is part I! Stay tuned for more!**

 _ **Soundtracks**_

 _ **Farewell – Runfell**_

 _ **Brenna – Runfell**_

 _ **Rating this chapter M for graphical reasons!**_

 _ **Hope you enjoy x**_

* * *

Dawn had just to rise when hooves padded across the forest floor, the sound soft in the silent woods. A sturdy Dartmoor pony carried Professor Cornelius through the darkness, and the half-dwarf clad in a dark purple hooded, woollen cloak looked left and right behind him as the steed took him forth through the trees.

After riding half the night, the Professor was glad to finally see the formation of oak trees and steep hills that the polar bear Voytek had told him about. The hills of stone and mud were a formation of caves, but the mouths of the different caves riddled with dead ferns and grass did not look inviting.

Especially not since the bodies of different beasts and bone-men scattered the muddy ground, where weather and wind had made the bodies decompose.

The horse spooked at the stench of death and decay in the crisp air. Cornelius hushed the pony and scrambled off his back to lead the horse forth through the battlefield.

Walking to the nearest cave mouth, Cornelius bent his head down to see into the darkness of the cave: silent as the grave.

The pony spooked once again, this time at the view of a slaughtered grey fox and her cubs. Rotten corpses of bone-men lay about the ground outside the cave, their horrendous jaws agape. One had different shades of grey fur between his teeth.

Cornelius walked on, his horse close behind. The wind had started to pick up past the hills, and the elderly man's hood fluttered in the whistling wind. Shivering, Professor Cornelius investigated the settlement of Narnian predators cave by cave until he found the right one.

The cave was lodged between the trunks of ancient oak trees, rotten ferns and ivy chains.

Just outside the mouth of the cave lay a grand polar bear, her fur bristled in the wind and darkened with mud and blood.

The old man had to stride over several bodies of bone-men until he could reach the corpse with white fur.

Walking around to see the polar bear properly, Cornelius could only assume this had been Voytek's mate, for between her front paws lay the corpse of a runt cub, so small and serene in his eternal slumber by his mother who had defended him until the very end. Behind her lay another cub, bigger than the one between his mother's paws. A crow was sat on the snout of the cub. Cornelius walked over to it.

The crow busied himself with pecking the cub's eyes out of its skull, scavenging whatever the lone crow could from the slaughter that had taken place.

Startled at the elder man's appearance, the crow cawed at the half-dwarf and bristled his feathers, before Cornelius shooed him off.

Continuing his search, he gingerly walked past the body, and prepared to enter the cave. Pushing aside vines of ivy and ferns, he soon realized it was much too dark for him to see, and he fumbled around in the pouch hanging from his belt. Finding what he was looking for, he shook a small vial of white fluid, opened the flask, and the fluid soon became luminescent, lightening up the cave in a wonderful light. Carrying the vial, the old Professor scanned the cave;

The cave looked like any bear-cave would, he supposed. Bones from different species lay scattered about the floor, with the cadaver of a deer laying nearby the entrance. It reeked, and flies, larvae and other critters feasted on the carcass. Cornelius grimaced at the smell and continued inside. Despite stepping on a bedding of hay, Cornelius stopped once something cracked underneath his boot. He removed his foot and looked down. He had stepped down on sheep's skull. Thankful it wasn't anything more alarming than such, he scanned the walls, the floor, until he found a small crack in the wall.

Walking over to it, he wondered how he was supposed to push through the small slit in the wall he leant his arm upon the wall in thought. As he did so, he noticed a dip in the wall. Inside the cracked slit on the stone wall, he felt the inside. It was a keyhole!

First, Cornelius damned himself for not having the key. But, he then thought back to a conversation he had made with the late Voytek:

 _The old man was busy bandaging the great polar bear's thigh after having cleaned a deep cut there._

" _There, my friend, I think it is safe to say you will fully recover in time. For now, that leg must rest."_

 _Voytek looked ahead as he listened to the snowstorm outside and the howling wind. A torch on the wall flickered gently, and it felt strangely comforting to have it there._

" _Yes… Thank you, halfling." Professor Cornelius walked up to the bowl of water in front of the bear to wash his bloodied hands. The bear scrutinized the elder half-dwarf in silence, before deciding to talk to him in confidence, lest he missed his chance._

" _I am regretful to ask another favour of you, old man, but, doing its bidding will be helpful to you and your Kings and Queens, I am sure of it."_

 _Cornelius sat down on the floor with achy joints, encouraging the beast to continue._

" _I shall help where I can. Please, go on."_

 _A sorrowful rumble escaped the bear's chest, making the hairs on Cornelius' arms stand up. Voytek's yellow eyes met Cornelius', and he lowered his head._

" _The attack… Men from the death surrounded my settlement, and I watched as companions, allies, and friends died from afar. I heard screams from my mate and my cubs whilst I was out hunting with my firstborn. I had in mind to teach him how to find food for himself that day. Once we heard the calls from our settlement, we ran back as quickly as we could, alas, by the time we arrived… We watched from the outskirts as the bone-men feasted on those I had built a home, a place to call our own with. My son rushed to his mother's aid, and I followed. I shouted for him to get behind me, but to no avail. He would stand by his mother and fight for their lives. I thought I could protect them, but it was not meant to be. They had fallen before I could manage to kill the damned creatures surrounding us. When more of them came over the hills behind us, I knew there was two options for me; I could stay and die with honour, of course... Being wounded myself, knowing this was the start of something evil, I chose different; I fled, in hopes of warning others and finding help, someone greater than myself and in power to stop the evil arriving…" Voytek began, his voice regretful over the decision he made back at the attack. Cornelius took off his binoculars and scrubbed the glass with his woolled coat._

" _Did you hope to find Aslan?" he asked. The bear raised his head._

" _The Great Lion himself? No. Not that night. But whispers of rumours spreads quickly in these parts, if news are not spread by beasts walking these lands, then by the very trees themselves. The news of the Kings and Queens of Old's arrival graced our ears not too long ago, as with the prophecy."_

" _The Golden Age Prophecy?"_

" _No. By fulfilling the Golden Age Prophecy, time has turned anew…"_

" _With one prophecy fulfilled, another one is foretold…" Cornelius mused as he scratched his beard; so, the appearance of the Pevensies had not been a coincidence after all. "How goes this prophecy?" he asked the bear as he looked at him with droopy, yet expectant, eyes._

 _Voytek shifted his position as he rested on the straw bedding._

" _Son of Adam, Daughter of Eve shall winter end_

 _What was once lost must be claimed_

 _All will be right, and evil descend._

 _Those are the very words, whispered to us by the trees and dryads themselves," Voytek spoke, captivating Cornelius with his words, "That means, the Kings and Queens bring hope. There is a chance of stopping the darkness and winter but, not without my help."_

" _Well then, my friend, what would you ask of me?" Cornelius replied. Voytek hesitated._

" _I lied when I told the royals that I do not know where the other fragments of Jadis' wand are located. I needed to tell someone in confidence, and you, my rescuer, I have decided is best suited for this request, wise man._

 _Find my settlement, find my cave, and within, you shall find the locations of the artefacts. I do not want to say too much in case you are compromised. But, there is a key needed. It is usually around my neck, but only in my home. Alva had it around her neck when I left her." Voytek explained slowly to the attentive professor._

" _I see. I shall do my very best, I promise you," Cornelius said, and stood up from the straw ground._

 _Voytek stood up with him on unsteady legs._

" _There is… One more thing I would like to ask of you, if I may…" Voytek asked in a silent tone. His ears lay flat against his skull._

" _Certainly." The professor said with a nod. He straightened his binoculars._

" _I… never managed to return to my mate and cubs after the attack… I... am not sure what happened to the bodies after the attack. If you would find it in your heart to do the bidding of a White-Marshal who has nothing left to fight for and give them a burial a beast of Narnia worthy?" he asked, his eyes saddened at the thought. Cornelius looked him in the eyes and gave him a reassuring nod._

" _It will be done, old Voytek." The Professor replied._

 _Leaving the basement, Voytek watched as the little elderly man left, and hoped,_ prayed _even to the Gods that he had not sent the kind half-dwarf to a death sentence._

Turning back, Professor Cornelius made his way outside to the body of the female polar bear and studied her upper body. It was hard to spot it, but finally, as Voytek had predicted, he could see a leatherstrap securely tied around her neck, and he moved forth to carefully step over her outstretched paw, being careful to not step on the body of the cub in the process. Digging past the once white fur, he caught the leatherstrap with his hand, and tugged. The leather band did not release, and so he had to cut it with his shiv.

Finally having it in his hand, he studied the key. In truth, it did not look like a key at all. It looked like a flattened brown rock, with only the patterns etched into the surface giving it character.

He hurried inside to the dip in the wall furthest in and placed the rock inside the slit.

At first, nothing happened, but, before he could be disappointed about it, the wall cracked, and an opening cracked down the wall in a straight line.

Cornelius looked in awe, his heart beating in excitement. Stepping forth, he pushed against the wall, and noticed he could push the wall open, as if it was a door. It was heavy, yes, but not heavy enough for the Professor to create an opening large enough for him to slip through.

Vial in hand, he made way past the wall, and despite it being a very tight secret room, his purpose was true enough for him to ignore it.

He walked down the narrow, rocky path, until he reached a dead end. One would feel claustrophobic, but not the Professor. For his mouth was agape at what he saw.

Cobalt gemstones were scattered in uneven patterns on the smooth rocky wall, the gems tiny, and spreading out in size about as large as his horse. The gems glimmered against the luminescent light from his vial. They were beautiful, but he understood that it was not their appearance that held meaning – it was their formation.

Withdrawing a roll of paper and charcoal from his rucksack, the Professor was very relieved that he would not return emptyhanded from the journey.

. . .

By the time the old man had returned outside the cave, daylight ascended past the mountaintops, making it clear for him that a new day had begun.

Scanning the area, the only sign of living was his horse, and the damned crow that scavenged off the bodies. This time, he had brought three friends, and they had a go at a wolf that had been torn apart by the vile bone-men, picking at its open gut.

Professor Cornelius took a deep breath and prepared himself for the manual labour that remained. Walking into the forest, he found a place underneath an ancient oak, retrieved the shovel that he had strapped to his horse's saddle, and started to dig.

Doing so until he was certain the grave would be big enough, he put the shovel down on the ground and groaned. It was just as well; his frail back could not have handled any more.

Retrieving his horse and two sets of rope, he tied the rope to Alva's hind legs, and tied the other ends to the saddle, and had his horse pull her carcass to the grave, repeating the procedure with her two cubs.

His horse was sweaty from the work, but at least it was finally done. The professor picked up the runt, and placed him between his mother's paws, between the oldest cub and her chest.

Covering the grave with dirt, leaves and moss, the Professor stepped back to study his work.

Diving into his pouch, he retrieved a different vial, a round flask, this time. The liquid could be mistaken for ale for the unknowing.

Pouring the vessel's foamy contents upon the mound, the half-dwarf stepped away to watch the mound sprout into a colourful bed of herbs, twigs, ferns, mushrooms, and flowers of all kinds. A young cherry tree sprouted at the head of the grave. Pleased with his work, the old man finished it off by tying a magnificent deer's antler up against the cherry tree's trunk, on its skull engraved;

 ** _All Will Be Right_**

Having no energy left, the Professor mounted his horse, and made the journey home, trusting his horse to bring him and his findings home in one piece.


	18. Prophecy II

**A/N: Welcome back, to part II of "Prophecy". This will be a climactic chapter indeed, and I hope you'll find it exciting!**

 **Soundtracks: (chronologically!)**

 _Tundra – Jeremy Soule_

 _Federkleid – Faun_

 _Hamrer Hippyer – Heilung (attack during section 3)_

 **Read on, and enjoy!**

* * *

"A feast? Are you sure?" Peter's doubtful voice sounded by the large table over breakfast. Caspian rested his elbows on the table, chin resting on his entwined hands.

"Mm, yes. Now that the snowstorm has subsided, and the ground is green once again, along with the thriving crops, I think a celebration is just what the people need." He said, meeting the gaze of Edmund and Lucy, both listening ardently.

"I agree with Caspian. It's a perfect opportunity to gather court in celebration!" Lucy agreed ardently.

"So, like an Equinox feast, then?" Edmund added.

"Yes, I suppose."

"Brilliant!"

Continuing their breakfast over small talk, a guard entered the room, and bowed before the royals.

"Your Majesties, Professor Cornelius requested a meeting with him in his lordship's study."

"Now?" Caspian asked as he turned towards the guard.

"Yes, preferably. He let me know it was urgent."

Caspian wiped his mouth with a napkin. "Very well."

He dismissed the guard, and the two Queens and three Kings made their way to Caspian's study.

Entering the study, Cornelius had donned his cape over a chair, and he was filthy as he was tired.

"Professor, what's going on?" Caspian asked his old mentor, inspecting him for injuries.

"I am fine, my boy. I only hope you can forgive an old man for doing a bidding without consulting with my King beforehand," the old man explained before he dug into his rucksack and handed Caspian the scroll of paper and the key. Caspian accepted it but looked up with a puzzled look ever the same.

"I rode back to Voytek's settlement to retrieve what he asked of me. He assured me it would be of use to you."

Caspian opened the scroll and looked at the rubbing of charcoal.

Peter, Susan, Edmund and Lucy stepped forward to inspect the rubbing.

"Is that-?" Susan began as she peered over his arm.

"Constellations, yes." Cornelius aided her as she was handed the scroll.

"I found it on a wall inside a small cave, it was well-sealed away. With the use of the key, I was able to find it and take a rubbing."

"But why would Voytek have a star constellation in his cave?"

"My dear girl, that…" Cornelius said, and pointed towards the scroll, "is the location of the next piece of Jadis' wand."

Edmund, Caspian and Susan looked up at him, whilst Peter and Lucy studied the scroll.

"Professor, are you sure?" Edmund asked the half-dwarf. Cornelius looked at the young King with tired grey eyes.

"Voytek revealed to me in confidence that there was traces to be found in his settlement, and so I rode back to find those very traces. He said he spoke untruthfully for your own protection, when he told you he did not know of any other artefacts." Cornelius explained, then looked down to the floor as a wave of grief struck him - he had grown fond of the polar bear.

"We ought to let Glenstorm analyse this …" Susan suggested quietly, looking towards both Peter and Caspian, who both shared glances.

She handed back the scroll to Caspian.

. . .

After assembling the great centaur, he was quickly informed of the scroll's origin, and why they needed it analysed. Glenstorm hummed as he delicately opened the scroll and looked at it in silence.

Centaurs spent whole lifetimes studying the starts and constellations, and, being the only race in all of Narnia that could interpret the Dance of the Stars, gave them foresight into certain events of the future. Glenstorm could be seen standing on the training field before morning to gaze at the stars.

After what seemed like an eternity, Glenstorm finally spoke.

"My liege, may I have a map?" he requested in his deep voice. Caspian mentioned to the map on the study table, and Glenstorm grasped the quill in the ink well, and marked Archenland on the map.

"This constellation can be seen from the great dessert, falling over Anvard at night. Drawing the stars together will give you a new location…" Glenstorm explained and marked a new location on the map. This time, and unmarked location just outside the Great Desert in the North.

Caspian bent over it to study it.

"There we have it, then…" he murmured as Peter and Edmund came by his shoulder. The unmarked location was in a small water, undocumented and unnamed.

"This will demand some careful planning," Peter agreed with Caspian.

"The stars never lie, your majesties… The only hope I have, is that your White-Marshal spoke the truth. If he did, then this will not be an easy retrieval." Glenstorm told them. Susan shared glances with the wise centaur, hoping they would all come out of this quest with their lives intact.

. . .

The evening after, the court was gathered in the field by the forests in the courtyard. A great feast was held, and tables were filled with food, fruits, wine and kegs, almost brimming over with delicacies. Torches were lit, and a tent was raised for people to sit and eat. A small band was gathered inside playing various instruments.

A large bonfire was lit, and creatures of Narnia and Telmar danced, sang and drank in joy that the snowstorm had ended, and summer had taken over once again.

Drums, lutes and flutes sounded over the feast, filling people's hearts with joy.

Lucy and Susan were currently dancing with a handful of fauns and dryads by the fire, an upbeat drum and flute-tune played by two fauns and a minotaur.

Caspian was stood by the tent in the company of two lords, stealing glances at Susan as she danced with utmost grace. Her white long-sleeved dress fanned around her as she spun, and her long hair braided down into a French plait, white and red flowers braided into the long plait. She was divine.

The two lords noticed his fleeting gaze, and lord Lucian, remarked where his King's gaze ran off to. Lucian was Caspian's age, and had grown up with him and attended lessons with him, though their families were not connected. Despite his lower position, Caspian considered Lucian a friend.

"Caspian, my lord, why don't you go over and talk to her?" he asked him, giving him a small, yet encouraging nudge. Caspian looked at him deliriously.

"Trust me, she does not want that," he replied quickly before taking a zip of his wine, looking away.

"Oh, is the Gentle Queen not responding to you charms?" Lucian asked wittily, earning himself a chuckle from lord Adriann. Caspian cocked a brow his way.

"No, it's not that, I…" he sighed. "It's complicated." Caspian replied, his answer quiet, yet truthful. He still hadn't talked to her in private after that morning. And when they _did_ talk in public, she was highly formal with him, treating him as her King, and not her friend. It was hurtful, he had to admit. This was not the Susan he knew and cherished.

"I see," Caspian's dark-haired friend replied. From his King's curt answers, he had a subtle feeling there was more to their connection than harmless flirtations. No, he knew Caspian, and he had never seen heartache in the man's eyes until now. He knew the feeling and could tell from Caspian's longing gaze towards Susan by the fire that what they had was deep.

It was sad to seem him like this.

"Well, if that is the case, then maybe I have a chance with the Archer Queen?" Lord Adriann stated with a playful smirk before taking a generous zip of his ale. Lucian snorted less delicately than intended, the alcohol becoming him less and less by each goblet.

"You, Adriann? Hardly – I have a feeling the Queen appreciates a man who knows how to take care of a woman. You, I fear, would take care of her by _boring_ her to death." Lucian argued, raising a straight brow. He was hinting to Lord Adriann's overly time-consuming interest in ontology. Caspian had to restrain himself from rolling his eyes.

"My friends, trust me when I say she can handle herself well, and then some," he assured them both. They shared a brief gaze, before turning back to Caspian.

"Oh, I don't doubt that for a second. I've seen her with her bow, lost a long-range match to her, in fact. Lethal, quick and beautiful – a vision I could gaze upon any day." Adriann said, his green eyes sparkling truthfully. Lucian tilted his head to the side and studied Susan's figure as she moved to the rhythm of the drums, a dryad flickering around her. Despite appreciating her curves and assumingly long legs hiding under the dress, he wasn't all to sure.

"Mmh, I prefer my women less … Fiery, in truth. Much easier to please. Women with more spark happen to be high maintenance, in my experience," Lucian explained, having both Caspian and Adriann look at him with large eyes.

"You've had one too many, I think, Lucian," Caspian told his friend, taking the goblet off his hands.

"Easy for you to say, Caspian, you've had a taste of her already," Lucian slurred slightly, having Caspian freeze where he stood. His pulse beat strongly in his ears.

 _Where had he learned of this?_

"So, tell me; did her kiss give you any insight, even after three years?" he wanted to know. Caspian exhaled the breath he didn't realize he had held in. _Ah, that._

"Yes, but nothing I'll share with you lads," Caspian replied, and emptied his goblet. "Now, excuse me."

"Oh, come on now!" they both protested as he left them.

"Get your gossip elsewhere, you womenfolk!" Caspian said as he backed away and shot them both a mischievous smile.

Edmund and Peter were currently engaged in eager conversation with general Adranos, two guards, and Rhea the female guard along with Trumpkin, all ardently listening in on Edmund's rendition of the fight between the crew and the sea serpent upon the Dawn Treader:

"It was truly brilliant. Drinian and Drinian pulled the beast's head down with the crew, with a strength of ten bears! It screeched ever so enraged, and threatened to throw us all over board, when-" Caspian approached behind Edmund, smiling as he listened in on the story. Knowing his best friend, Edmund's modesty would leave out the part where he courageously defeated the serpent alone with the help of Rhindon, destroying the Mist with it. Ah well, he would shoot that part in – Edmund's victory deserved to be heard, and so much more.

Hearing an intense buzzing sound, alike the song of cicadas, Caspian stopped in his tracks to identify the sound. He brushed away the suspicion of it simply being in very own head as he saw several other court member's halting their actions and looking about.

Susan and Lucy found each other and were to discuss the sound when the flames from the large bonfire crackled unusually aloud. The flickering flames and dancing embers drew their attention as the flames flickered aggressively for unknown reason. Susan's instinct told them to back away from the fire, and as she was to pull Lucy with her, the flames erupted into a bright cyan colour with an explosion of fire large enough to throw the people closest to the bonfire into the air.

Screams, shouts and chaos was the next to come to light.

The explosion was caused by a teleporting character, now stepping out of the flames that still flickered blue.

It was a woman, tall and ancient. Not ancient because of age, but of manners. She walked like a prideful deer, her long legs ghosting across the grass. Her posture that of a noble, yet her sharp chin was tucked against her chest as she scanned the area with light-green eyes, so light they almost shimmered golden. Her dark, thin brows were set down into a deep frown, highlighting her dangerous gaze as she quickly looked about. Those that had been in range of the explosion scrambled up on their feet, those who could that was, and people rushed about as they saw the woman walking from the flames _**(A/N: Imagine a resemblance to Eva Green)**_

Susan helped a few young ladies up on their feet as Lucy scrambled up. She heard people rushing to their aids, Peter now approaching her.

But, before he managed to get to her, his eyes fixated on the being before him.

The woman's silver hair floated in the sky around her like a veil, as did her silver-silk dress. Men unsheathed their swords, as did the Kings. The woman approaching the crowd smirked at the sight and raised her hands. Thick, cloudy smoke was conjured from her palms, and the wisps of black smoke flew into the air, going every direction.

As the wisps of smoke landed on the ground, creatures as boggles, ghouls and goblins surrounded appeared as the smoke dissolved. The woman had conjured up dozens upon dozens of creatures, ready to serve her every command. Said woman bore a grin upon her face;

"The girl is mine! The rest… _Finish them off!"_ the woman shouted before dissolving into smoke. More screams could be heard as the creatures attacked the people.

Caspian and Peter shared a quick glance before the Telmarine King looked over to Adranos and Caine.

"The Queens are unarmed! Protect them!" he ordered, and so, Lucy and Susan were pushed into a circle protected by guards with lances, swords and shields. Susan held Lucy close as they could do nothing but watch as the attack happened before their eyes.

Peter, Edmund and Caspian fought bravely and effectively, killing off any creature that came their way and threatened people around them.

A boggle sprinted Caspian's way, his axe held securely between his paws. His mouth salivated as a pig-like scream escaped the creature.

Prepared to face the creature, Caspian locked weapons with him and pushed him back. Squealing, the boggle staggered.

A sudden tornado of black smoke was conjured before Susan and Lucy's eyes, and the tall woman appeared. Grasping Lucy by her neck with her slender fingers, a red flicker erupted from her palm as she held up her free arm towards Susan. Before she was able to protest, the spell hit her and the guards behind her with such force it once again threw them on their backs further away. A sound _off!_ escaped Susan's lips as she sat up in a hurry. Seeing her sister being assailed by the sorceress and hauled away towards the bonfire, Susan called out her name in alarm once blue flames danced around the woman and Lucy.

Knowing she was about the teleport, Susan grabbed a sword from a nearby dead noble, stood up on her legs, and ran to rescue her sister.

Caspian, Peter and Edmund froze when they heard Susan's call, and their eyes landed on the eruption of flames that appeared around the woman and their little sister.

"NO!" Peter shouted as he sliced the throat of a goblin and ran downwards towards his sisters.

Caspian, distracted for a moment as he saw Lucy captured in a vice grip, didn't hear the alert call of his name before he felt an extremely painful sting across his right cheekbone and brow.

A ghoul had sliced across his face with a shiv, making him stagger and fall back. Edmund was witness to the scene and ran to his aid. His sword true, he dug his sword into the ghoul's back and killed him where he stood.

Caspian jumped up on his legs and lifted his hand to ease the sting on his face. Blood coated his palm as he did so. Leaving it for now, he wiped away the blood from his eye, and moved on with Edmund.

So close, yet so far, Susan had to cut her way past a goblin that threatened her path to Lucy. Parrying him firstly, she then stabbed his stomach and then spun to slice the goblin's long throat.

" _Su_ -" Lucy managed to call out, before the flames danced around the sorceress and young Queen, engulfing them whole. The blue flames then subsided, and with nothing more to it, they were gone, leaving nothing but silent, flickering flames of gold.

 _Lucy was gone._

Susan cried out at the loss. Her brothers and Caspian appeared in her vision, and together, driven by despair, they bravely fought off the rest of the summoned creatures.

Once Peter had killed off the very last once, the panic died down. It was uncertain how many had died in the attack, but by the look of the scattered bodies across the fields, far too many had perished.

"Susan!" Peter called as he jogged over to his sister, engulfing her in a hug.

Panting in panic, she looked towards the fire once he let her go.

"She was… I- I couldn't-! But, how, she was right _there!"_ Susan rambled in her frightened state, anxiety taking over. Her little sister, gone.

"Sue, it's alright, it's okay…" Peter cooed to try and calm her, but she was inconsolable.

"We lost her…!" Susan exclaimed in tears as she forcefully threw the sword on the ground with a grunt. Now sobbing quietly, Peter brought her against his chest to ease her suffering and self-loathing.

" _Why_ … Why did it have to end this way?" Susan sobbed against his chest, his own tears streaking down his cheeks. Edmund and Caspian shared a sorrowful gaze. Mirthfully, Edmund handed Caspian a cloth to press on his bleeding brow and cheek.

Susan lost strength in her legs and fell to her knees, Peter still holding her close as he fell with her. He sniffled once as he rested his chin on the top of her head.

It pained Caspian to see her so filled with sorrow, and he wondered how he was able to suppress the great sadness filling him as well. He wanted nothing more than to be able to bring Lucy back, to know what could have been done to prevent the attack that happened.

The question lingering on everyone's mind was this: _what would they do now?_

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **And so, it begins. It's mostly Godspeed from this chapter out, so expect adventure, drama and excitement from now on. If not, slight gore x.x**

 **But, we shall prevail, one way or another!**

 **I'll see you soon!**

 **Dragon**


	19. Vinda

**A/N:**

 **The story continues – no matter how slow I am to update.**

 **Soundtracks** **:**

Direwolf – Paleowolf

 _Lívstræðrir – John Lunn, Eivør_

The Realm of the Fallen King – Brunuhville

Vinda - Songleikr

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Lucy had never been afraid of her own life when in peril. Not once. Her thoughts always returned to her family, her siblings, and of their safety. Now was one of those moments when she thought of them and feared for their lives.

She couldn't see much in the darkness of the cellar after she had woken up upon the cold, rocky floor. There was a sticky substance underneath her hand when she pushed herself up from the ground, she suspected blood would be the answer. Feeling her surroundings with her hands, she felt rusted metal bars around her, and there was no way she'd escape it. She tried to push against the cage walls, but to no avail – she was encaged.

She sat down against one of the walls, and rested her chin on her knees, hugging them close to her chest. She felt cold, and the place smelled of rot and dust. Making sure she had her cordial at her side, she hid it underneath the remains of her torn dress, hoping they wouldn't search her any time soon.

A huge bang of ancient doors caught her attention, and she felt short of breath, her heart beating like a wild herd of horses.

Torches lit up out of thin air, and she could see more of the room. She wasn't in a room at all – Lucy was in the ruins of an old temple, to what deity, she could not tell. Columns of stone held up a broken stone roof, the dark brown clouds could be seen past it. Most of the columns had crumbled, and lay spread across the room. Dust, sand and bones scattered the floor, and an old altar by the stairs was covered in a coppery substance. On the walls there were drawings of skeletal men, men on horses, and soldiers, all with spears up towards the sky. Trying to interpret the hieroglyphs, the tall woman and two undead minotaurs startled her as they appeared down a set of ancient stairs towards her.

Lucy staggered back against the cage as the sorceress trod elegantly up the two steps, lingering in front of the cage. Her golden eyes flickered threateningly as she forced Lucy to meet her eyes. She did not blink once as she scanned the young girl trapped in the metal cage for a long while in silence.

When she did speak, Lucy almost jumped at the gentleness of her voice:

"Daughter of Eve… I have been waiting for you to enter Narnia for over a millennium…" she purred, her breath chill.

Lucy dared herself to look at the woman and her heart skipped a beat to see that she stood frighteningly close to the bars, her eyes large and piercing as she pressed herself against the bars. Her undead guards stood remarkably still and silent behind her. The woman was frightening, to say the least.

"You're Talulah." Lucy stated, her voice shakier than she'd like. The woman hissed out a small purr of a laugh, her eyes still upon Lucy's.

"What do you want with me?" Lucy mustered to ask as she stood up again. The woman followed her with her gaze, the image disturbing for the young Lucy. Talulah stuck a long finger with a necrotic nail at the end past the bars, leaving it to point at Lucy. It hovered for a long while, and just before Lucy could ask again, she purred, the sound that of a menacing cat.

"So pure… You, my dear, will be Narnia's defeat… Such sincerity…" Talulah purred, the finger still pointing at her. Lucy swallowed hard and looked up to see that the sorceress' crazed stare had moved downwards to her chest.

"You will have the world as we know it fall apart. The beauty of it…" she spoke on, her voice ghostly.

"No!" Lucy protested bravely as the half-giant woman threatened her country and the kingdoms surrounding it. She stepped away from the cage and threw her head back into a mocking laugh.

"… Ever so pure…" she purred after her fit of laughter, looked at Lucy for a moment with a mock grin before stepping down and away from the cage. She shouted a word to her minions, and they marched after her mechanically, leaving her to her misery.

Feeling ever so hopeless, Lucy sunk down to her knees and buried her head into her hands.

 _What would she do now?_

. . .

The pink sky had been given hues of blue as the first rays of morning shone through the lands. In the courtyard of the Castle was an assembly of five guards, Adranos, Caine, Rhea, and two male Telmarines at Adranos' command. They were all mounted upon their horses, armed to their teeth, clad in iron and chainmail. The horses were loaded with provisions and other practical gear. Adranos and his men carried crossbows at their backs, whereas Rhea and Caine settled for swords. Rhea carried two long daggers that were crossed at her back in their sheaths, now hidden underneath the long burgundy scarf with Aslan's emblem in golden thread.

Caspian and Peter were stood readying themselves on the ground by their horses as Professor Cornelius walked them through the descriptions of the remaining pieces of the staff.

Trufflehunter stood by Susan as he showed her the different herbs she could use during their travel, and instructed her as she looked through the several tiny bags of herbs, spices and vials of oils that would aid them in case they were in need of healing or the like.

"… Should you be in need of more Tulisa to neutralize water, any badger would know where to find more," Trufflehunter assured her as he gave her the last bag in his hands. He looked up at her in expectation as she silently put the herbs away in her saddlebag.

"Thank you, Trufflehunter…" she said gratefully, and took one of his tiny paws in her hands. She gave him a smile, and he nodded wistfully her way.

"I wish you all a safe journey, my Queen…" the badger said, patting her hand with his free paw.

Susan mounted her horse, sighed, and rode over to the others as Trufflehunter waddled over to Trumpkin. Said dwarf was stood by Caspian, and the two shook hands.

"Bring her back safe, why won't you?" Trumpkin the red dwarf said solemnly as he straightened his Lord Regent jewellery.

"We won't return without her, Trumpkin." Edmund said from atop his horse. Clad in a black leather vest over his chainmail and green undershirt, he strapped his quiver of crossbow bolts to his hip, making sure his sword was tightly secured as well. He was sleep-deprived from the night before, and the dark circles under his eyes and tousled hair made him look older than his meagre 18 years of age. He was anxious to ride out.

Trumpkin looked towards the Just King, and nodded his way, his brows down into a frown. He wanted nothing more than to come with them, but his role as Lord Regent held him responsible to stay behind.

"I wish all the best to you, dear friend. Narnia could not be in better hands whilst we're away," Caspian said as he placed a supportive hand upon the dwarf's broad shoulder.

Caspian was dressed in his usual travelling gear, along his tan leather duster. Red undershirt, and black trousers, he was as mobile he could be. A sturdy leather belt held his vital equipment: a quiver of bolts, a waterskin, his dagger, and a small vial of a healing potion that Cornelius had brewed for them all. It wouldn't do as well as Lucy's cordial in case of injury, but it was a comfort ever the same. He had tightened his hair behind his head in a leather band, exposing the aggressive scar across his brow. Caspian had retained his eyesight and was lucky to escape from the attack with only a permanent scar.

His crossbow was secured at his back, along with his sword Gladius at his hip, a longsword made by Narnian red dwarves. Leather bracers was fitted to his wrists to his elbows, as was the thick leather gloves.

Caspian turned his head once Susan's horse approached, and he noticed she was ready to go – as ready as could be, at least. He also noticed her attire, and he had to say it was the first time he had seen her in trousers – a pleasant sight, he wasn't afraid to admit.

Dressed in dark brown leather trousers with leather boots and chaps, she was practically dressed for the journey. An olive-green shirt hugged her figure, and her abdomen was protected by a sturdy leather corset. A leather bandolier hugged her waist and torso, the quiver-strap crossing her torso. Brown leather bracers was fitted upon her wrists, along with an armguard on her lead wrist. Her bow was strapped securely over her torso, and she had two long daggers secured in a leather sheath on the saddle. Her hair was braided into a tight French plait, and it fell elegantly over her shoulder. On her horse she had loaded general essentials, along with the herbs from Trufflehunter and her horn. The black Frisian mare snorted sharply as she chewed the bit in her mouth.

"You ready, Su?" Peter called from the ground as he was on the verge to mount. She tilted her chin up as a response. She had been more or less mute since Lucy's abduction, and at this very moment, her insides churned as they were on their way out into the world to face the greatest living sorceress and necromancer of this world.

Dressed in a brown undershirt with a sleeveless tan coat, Peter was every bit ready to go. He had Rhindon on his hip, and his grappling hook on the saddle behind him. A leather bandolier crossed his chest, which held the hilt from Jadis' staff amongst other things.

Both him and Caspian mounted their horses, and the guard appeared behind them. Adranos led the guard, with Caine and another Telmarine soldier behind him.

Caspian shared looks with the Pevensies, nodded towards the remaining members of his family and court, and rode on before turning to face his company.

"Alright. We shall ride on. If it all goes according to plan, we will make camp at dusk. I ask everyone to be alert, on their guard, and communicative. There are creatures out there that are not on our side, and they spawn in a way we have no chance to control. So, we ride strong, and move swiftly like the wind. I pray that every deity and dryad is with us on this quest, and that we bring home Queen Lucy safe and sound." Caspian spoke greatly, his words strong and true. Every guard nodded, and the Pevensies looked at him with pride.

Turning, Caspian kicked Destrier into a fresh trot with Peter and Susan behind him at his sides, with Edmund in the middle, the Guard behind them. The crossed the bridge, and once into the woods, accelerated into a canter.

They rode on with the wind, not looking back even once. Susan saw the flickers of cherry blossoms dancing between the trees, following them. She knew the dryads were keeping watch, and she silently thanked them for it. If anyone could spot danger from afar, it would be the nature spirits.

Like predicted, the party rode on strongly until noon. The horses needed water and a rest, giving the party some time to nourish and hydrate themselves.

By late noon, they had ridden into the forest of the Archenland border. The paths here had been struck with bad weather and melting snow, leaving the forest floor muddy and marshy. They had to cross the area by foot, leading the horses safely across the swamps and marshes until they could find terrain more suitable for riding.

The party had decided to ride off the main roads and paths to avoid attention and possible assaults. It was a much more arduous and time-consuming journey, but it was indeed safer.

Once off the marshlands, they found a footpath through Stormness Head, the highest mountain range in the Southern Mountains of Narnia, just east of the main pass to Archenland. The path was wide and steep, and such a challenging ride that they all kept quiet in concentration.

The horses slid and stumbled but managed to execute the slope without any injuries.

Once come the darkened clouds across an orange sky, the company settled down to make camp. They had found shelter underneath the side of a boulder and busied themselves with preparing camp for the night.

Rhea and Susan tended the horses for the night whilst Caine and Edmund ventured out on the range to hunt. Rabbits had scattered about on their ride up, and so it wouldn't be all too difficult to find some game in these parts of the mountain range.

By the time Peter and Caspian had put up a fire, Edmund and Caine had returned with a pair of fat rabbits, and a grey squirrel. The guards cheered at their luck and offered to skin and prepare the game for cooking upon the fire.

Susan had returned to the group and smiled gently at the sight of a warm fire and how they all worked together to prepare camp. She sat down on a boulder and praised Edmund as he skinned one of the rabbits.

When the meat was readied and prepared, it was to be cooked by the fire. The men chatted and shared battle experience merrily between themselves. Susan sat in silence and soaked in the warmth of the flames, enjoying the moment of peace.

That was, until Rhea returned with a small lyre in hand, moving towards Susan with a clever smile upon her lips. Peter and Edmund chuckled at Rhea's silent request as she lingered at Susan's side and looked them with shimmering, clever eyes. Caspian smiled as he poked the kindle in the firepit with his dagger.

Understanding the warmaiden's subtle request, she shook her head once and straightened up in her seat with a firm " _no_ ". The wry smile on her face did not convince the female guard, and so she sat down on the small boulder beside her and offered her the lute with an outstretched arm. Her eyes were set on Susan, her gaze so penetrative that the Gentle Queen could not say no. So, she sighed, and accepted the lyre, the men cheering as she did.

"Nothing like a good tune to lift the spirit," Peter mused, sitting down on a boulder beside Rhea, leaning forward with his elbows on his knees expectantly.

Crossing her legs, the rest the lyre comfortably in her lap, Susan tuned the lyre testing the strings as she found it difficult to pick one out of the dozens she knew by heart. After plucking the strings for a moment she chose one of the most ancient songs she knew, one in a foreign language not known by these men. Peter and Edmund would probably be the only ones that had heard this one before. _**("Vinda" by Songleikr**_.)

" _Langsomt går ferden som gangen til gammel mann,  
Søker i bølger og søker i sand,"_

Susan's voice echoed beautifully in the silence of the night, only the sound of the flickering fire complimenting her enchanting rested her head in her hands as she watched her Queen perform with teary eyes.

" _Bølgene visste ei sanden hadde ingenting sett,  
Langsomt går ferden når sulten gjør mett…" _

Caspian looked at the girl of his dreams as she played the lyre with utmost talent and grace. Her eyes lidded as she concentrated on the strings, she sung like it was the most natural thing in the world – in a sense, it was. She just wasn't all too confident about her skill. Her voice was angelic with the slightest tint of huskiness, and so natural she could put sirens to shame. The song stabbed at something in his heart, leaving him aching at the fact he could not hold her, if not just once.

He missed her, he missed her touch; more so, her soul.

His musings were interrupted by Rhea as she sniffled softly, discreetly wiping a tear from her jaw.

" _Hør vindens salme den synges over fjellet_

 _Og du, vil du lytte til tonen om kvelden._

 _Føtter trår varsomt i lunefulle åker og eng_

 _Søvnen er sparsom på tornete seng_."

Adranos had to admit from his position on the ground that the Queen was indeed talented, beautiful, and something of a Goddess, especially now that the rocks around them echoed her voice back, ghosting her song.

" _Hør vindens salme den synges over fjellet_

 _og du,_

 _vil du lytte til tonen om kvelden._

 _Føl vinden varme, den stryker mot et slitent kinn_

 _La vindens salme få lindre ditt sinn…"_

After Susan ended her song, she stilled the lyre before hugging it to her chest, a small smile grazing her lips as she looked into the dancing flames.

It was silent for just a moment after that, Peter being the first to speak.

"Sue, where do you get it from?" he said with a proud chuckle as he was taken aback by her enthralling voice. Susan smiled coyly back at him, shrugging gently at his response.

"Well done, your majesty. You just made my whole evening - thank you," Caine told her earnestly, his smile genuine and besotted. Susan nodded in gratitude at his kind remark.

"The food looks about done," Adranos muttered before anyone else could ask another song of her, and he stirred the meat on the sticks they had planted in the ground.

Hungry and tired, the party ate in silence with satisfaction that they had killed most of the journey in one day, ready to get some rest before a new day's worth of travel awaited them.

Adranos' men sat the first watch through the night, whilst Rhea and Caine took the second half of the guard watch, ready to alert the group in case of trouble. The wall of the boulder sheltered them from any wind and from the climates, giving them an advantage against the elements during the night, and that itself, made for a good start once come morning.

Caine knew it in his heart that they would find Lucy soon, and that she would be okay. The girl was strong, and very much capable of defending herself. Caine had taught her a couple of ways to swing a sword himself, and he had watched her with pride as she fought off her brothers with great technique and stamina. She was tough as nails, that one.

During his musings and ponderings and longings, Caine, second of his name, realized in that very moment that he, in fact, fancied Queen Lucy the Valiant.

 _Aslan forgive me,_ he thought to himself as he slid down a boulder, picked up his journal, and began to write down that day's events.

Caine wished just then that he would be graced with life long enough to finish his journal.

He couldn't wait for the day he could read it to Lucy, once she was back home and safe.

Once they were all safe.

* * *

 **I'll add the english translations to Vinda here: for those in need.**

 ** _"Slowly the journey goes like the walk of an old man_**  
 ** _Seeking in the waves and seeking in the sand_**  
 ****  
 ** _The waves did not know, the sand did not see anything_**  
 ** _Slowly the journey goes when the hunger makes you full_**

 ** _Hear the psalm of the wind, its being sung over the mountain_**  
 ** _And you, will you listen to this melody in the evening?_**

 ** _Feet walks gently in treacherous field and meadow_**  
 ** _Sleep is scarce on a thorny bed_**

 ** _Hear the psalm of the wind, its being sung over the mountain_**  
 ** _And you, will you listen to this melody in the evening?_**  
 ** _Hear the psalm of the wind, its being sung over the mountain_**  
 ** _And you, will you listen to this melody in the evening?_**

 ** _Feel the warm of the wind its caressing a weary chin_**  
 ** _Allow the winds psalm to ease your mind."_**

 ** _\- Songleikr (Godtfolk), 2016_**

 **I hope you enjoyed it!**

 **Until next time,**

 **Dragon**


	20. Crystal Clear I

**A/N: I am sorry to have kept you all waiting, I truly am. I don't mean this to be a slowmoving story, but sadly, I have little time for writing, as I work up to 10 hours a day. And after that, well, doing everything else that needs doing. But I promise, I will NEVER give up on this story, it's simply too stuck in my head to abandon or adopt it away. I love writing, but I do wish I had better time to write.**

 **Nevertheless, do read on, and although it's a short one, I hope you like it.**

 **Soundtracks :**

 _ **"Tale of Siltharea" – Adrian von Ziegler**_

 _ **"Frostpunk Theme" – Piotr Musial**_

* * *

Archenland was a mountainous land by far, Castle Anvard being the capital residence in the central dales.

The company of royals and their guard were currently riding along a mossy path across the unspoilt uplands on the northern border of Archenland, and they could see the point of Stormness Head vanishing behind them as they rode on along the rolling, gentle high hills.

It was windy and the skies loomed low and grey. The Pevensies had slept little the night before, and their horses were tired from the long journey the day before. Adranos and his men rode silently behind Rhea and Caine, their red capes fluttering in the sharp whips of wind.

Caspian rode in the lead along with Edmund, the marked map before him. He trusted Destrier to walk on without his hands on the reins and felt the horse step with long strides over rocks and past tall bushes of heather as he studied the map.

"We should be getting close…" he said to Edmund, who looked forward in expectation.

"Perhaps it's the next hill-" Peter stated at the Telmarine King's right, his Arabian gelding strutting along with ease, its nostrils wide in anticipation.

"Wait – look down there," Edmund interrupted them, pointing onwards.

Caspian was right; they were close to their destination. Down below the rolling hills and mountain ranges, was a round lake surrounded by a forest of ancient pines. In the middle of the lake was an island, the exact place they needed to be.

The company halted as they observed the view from atop the high hill, everything down below so small and puny. Even the lake looked like a drop of ink on a piece of paper from where they stood.

After sharing glances of approval with his companions, Caspian rode ahead the rocky path that led them down from the highlands and into the forest. It was an arduous ride, making Peter's thighs cramp halfway down the path.

Once down on lower ground and in between the trees, the wind subsided much to Susan's relief.

The forest was silent, and it made the Pevensie siblings note the lack of magical spirits, dryads and naiads in these woods. It was… strange and made them feel abandoned and unwelcome in these parts. The only thing that whispered in these parts was the wind and creaking leather saddles.

After what seemed like an endless ride through the silent forest, they finally spotted the bend of the lake, the island hidden in the mist that had now veiled itself over the dark water.

As they dismounted the horses, untacked and bound them a safe, secluded place, Caspian, Peter and Edmund along with Adranos discussed how they would cross the water to get to the island. It wasn't awfully far out to the island, but, too far, and too cold at that, to swim over, and there was no boat to be seen.

So, they decided to make a fleet.

"But, there is no way of making a fleet big enough for all of us," Edmund protested as they gathered branches and hauled logs of wood to the bend of the lake.

"Simple solution to that, really, if we make two-three trips across," Susan replied as she returned from retrieving a sturdy rope from her saddlebag.

 _Fair enough_ , they decided in agreement, and continued to work together on the makeshift fleet of wood. It would kill precious time, but they made quick work of it as they all cooperated, and they would have a couple of hours of sunlight left after they made it across the water.

Once the fleet was ready and safe to hold four people, Caspian, Edmund, Rhea and Adranos went over the water, paddling gently with makeshift oars. Once across, Adranos rowed back to gather Peter, Caine, Susan, and one of Adranos' men. Whilst the guard rowed back to retrieve the last man, The Pevensies climbed along the boulders nesting in the water and past tall reed to get to land.

The island was bigger than they first imagined it. A small village could fit right on it, had it not been for the formation of rocks and boulders scattered about. Tall trees of pine grew about, providing shade from the sun and shelter from the harsh wind. Blueberry shrubs, ferns and heather grew on the ground.

Looking about, Caspian did not see anything that remotely resembled any sign that the artefact would be on the very island. Maybe they had overlooked something?

"Alright. If we have indeed found the location, then… the artefact must be around here somewhere," Caspian spoke to his company as they assembled around him.

"What exactly are we looking for?" one of Adranos' men asked. Caspian wasn't sure himself, to tell the truth. It could have been any piece of Jadis' wand. He looked to Edmund for declaration, as he had seen the staff up close on many occasions during his captivity at the White Witch's castle. Edmund reminisced for a moment to be able to explain to the guard what the staff looked like.

"Something along the likes of … a long, slender crystal, I suppose. Something you definitely have not seen before; I can assure you." Edmund told him. The grim-looking guard nodded in confirmation and shifted his plated armour as he turned towards Caspian once more.

"Spread out and look out for anything that looks unusual or… out of place. We have to start somewhere, and now, before we lose daylight." Caspian ordered, and watched as his company spread out to search the area.

Peter disappeared with Rhea along the lakeside, Adranos nodded towards his men before he strode into the woods, and his two guards to the right into a patch of heather and tall ferns.

The sound of rattling leaves caught Caspian's attention, and he turned towards the sound behind him and watched as Susan lithely and swiftly climbed the side of a large boulder to get to higher ground.

"Shall we?" Edmund asked in an expectant voice, bringing his attention down to him.

Nodding, Caspian motioned towards a small clearing surrounded by tall oak trees.

. . .

Looking far and wide, investigating this and that, the company was on the verge of giving up. Darkness would fall soon, and neither had found anything remotely unusual looking. A fat squirrel startled Caine for only a second, but other than that… Nothing.

"My lord, do you think we should head back?" Rhea asked Peter as she walked behind him, her hand resting upon her sword, her other arm swaying leisurely at her side. Peter halted in his tracks, sighed, and looked before him into a small clearing.

Exhaling through his nose, he said:

"Glenstorm pointed us in this location…". He couldn't fathom why they hadn't found anything of importance yet. Had they been misled? Were they so mistaken?

Turning around to face Rhea with an expression of defeat, he was about to walk back the way they came, when the voice of his sister called from afar.

" _Peter! Ed! Over here!"_ Susan's voice called from his right, deeper into the woods on the island.

Sharing a quick glance with Rhea, he began to run towards her voice, noticing shadows of gleaming armour and leather cloaks between the trees making their way towards her call.

Sure enough, Peter and Rhea stumbled into Caspian and Edmund who were both panting slightly at the exertion.

"Susan?" Edmund called into the air, as they had lost orientation of her calls.

" _Up here!"_ Susan's voice echoed, and they were on their way once more.

When they had finally located her, she was standing on a boulder's ledge up above their heads, a look of satisfaction upon her face as she waited for them to make their way up as well.

Adranos and his men had already found their way over when Edmund heaved himself up, a groan escaping his throat as he helped Peter up as well.

" _Clever idea to find higher ground, Your Majesty_!" Caine's voice called from below, and he too, began his climb by reaching after the roots of a birch tree.

"I found a cave. It looks to be deep, but I cannot be entirely sure, it's too dark to tell for certain," Susan told them as she led them to a passage of boulders, and finally, an opening between two large rocks which went deep into the ground.

"Good job, Su." Peter praised and gave her shoulder a pat as he crouched beside her to look into the cave as Edmund retrieved his torch and lit the opening. The mouth of the cave ventured on and on, and it seemed to be a long passageway downwards, spiralling into utter darkness.

. . .

Edmund led the way with his torch as they stumbled and slid past the rocky terrain. The pathway was very narrow, slippery and dark, and would make less adventurous hearts uneasy.

They had to halt once the path led them to an edge, a drop straight downwards ahead. Edmund untied the rope he had tied as a sash over his torso and held it out to Caspian as a silent request. Taking it, Caspian tied it to a rotten stump by their left, securing it so it would hold.

"I'll go first," Caine offered, and carefully pushed past his companions to take the rope. Lowering himself down onto the pebbles below, he withdrew his sword and scanned the area. Rhea went after him, concluding with him that the area was safe.

"Area is clear!" Caine called up to the monarchs, who lowered themselves down the rope, one by one. Adranos and his two guards were the last to touch the ground below with their feet.

The cavern was enormous, and the tall roof was dripping with moisture from above. Pebbles and smaller rocks covered the ground, along with pools of muddy waters.

The company looked about in awe at the greatness of the cavern. Edmund's " _whoa_ " of surprise echoed far into the depths and off the water's surface. Where would they even begin to look?

"It can be anywhere…" Caspian stated pessimistically, still looking about in grandeur.

"Well, we have to start somewhere," Peter added as he attempted to light his torch.

"Indeed. Split up and look around. Hopefully it's in here… somewhere." Caspian ordered, and watched as his company spread out to search.

 _This_ , Caspian thought, _could be an endless game of hide-and-seek._

* * *

 **A/N: So, that's part I of "Crystal Clear". I will try to be back with part II sometime this month!**

 **What do you think so far?**

 **Until next time,**

 **Dragon**


	21. Crystal Clear II

**A/N:**

 **Here is part two of chapter 20, Crystal Clear II. Hold onto your hats, ladies and gets, you're in for a ride!**

 **With no further ado, let's do further.**

 **Soundtracks:**

" _ **Megaloceros" – Paleowolf.**_

 _ **The total Snowfell at Dusk-soundtrack from GoT.**_

" _ **Isa"**_ **–** _ **Wardruna**_

 **Read on!**

* * *

So far, the company had only found bones of different animals and of people, with armour pieces here and there. They had not been the first ones to venture down here, that was for certain. The Telmarine King knocked over a rock with his boot, exhaling sharply through his nose.

By the time they had seemingly turned every rock and stone to look for the crystal, Caspian wanted to scream. Was it not here? Had the remains of former adventurers been a sign that someone had already found it? Had Talulah and her men-.

" _Men!_ Come and have a look at this!" Edmund called out from a different corner of the cavern.

His hope lit anew, Caspian soon found the location of the Pevensie teen, along with Peter, Rhea, Caine and Susan who came just behind him past a corner. They all strode over Edmund, who was stood by a pool of shallow water, his torch at hand.

"What is it, Ed?" his older brother asked. Edmund nodded out towards the muddy waters and lit the surface of the water with his flashlight.

"See there? Something we ought to check out, I believe," Edmund stated as he wiggled the flashlight, pointing to what he had seen in the water.

Concentrating, they all noticed that there was indeed something in the water. It looked to be a body, clad in rusted plated armour of iron. Laying on his back, they saw the glimmer of a weapon shine through the water by his left shoulder.

Peter and Caspian shared a glance, whilst Susan stood up on two pointed rocks to get a better glimpse of the figure in the water.

Caspian 'hmm'-ed, disrobed his leather duster, and waded into the water to get to the corpse in the water. Peter followed him, handing his sister his torch.

"Be careful." Susan warned as they trod over to the body, cool water reaching their lower thighs.

"He's dead, what harm could he do?" Edmund commented, earning him an unappreciative gaze from his sister.

"The dead have a tendency to become restless these days, if you haven't noticed," was Susan's terse reply, her eyes returning to the two Kings in the water that studied the body.

"Luckily, this one isn't." Caspian reassured her as he poked the body with the tip of his boot.

"As a matter of fact, I think he was protecting something. See it?" Peter mentioned to Caspian, pointing down into the water. Between the body's hands, lodged tight between bony fingers, was a satchel.

Caspian reached down into the water and heisted the body up from the bottom. Holding the rotten corpse at an arm's length, he grimaced at the vision of rotten flesh and bones before him.

"Take the satchel," he told Peter with gritted teeth as he turned his head away from the foul, putrid smell of the corpse. Its jaw hung open, water pouring out from it. Mud poured out the body's skull and down Caspian's arms as he held the body up by its armour.

Peter quickly cut the satchel loose from the body's sword-belt, and tore it from its hands, unfortunately tearing off the carcass' wrists as he did so.

Hearing Edmund's sound of nausea, he too felt his stomach churn at the sight.

Caspian dropped the body back into the water, grimacing at the sight - may the man rest in peace. Quickly washing his hands, he watched as Peter cut open the satchel with his dagger and found a rotten wooden box inside.

Wading up to the others, Peter and Caspian were anxious to open the box. Once on land, Peter gently pried the box open with the tip of his dagger. The wood was so rotten it almost fell apart in his hands.

The other's watched in anticipation. Rhea caught herself holding her breath as she watched carefully.

Picking open the rusted lock, a filthy linen cloth could be seen wrapped around something pointed. Picking up the item inside, Peter's mouth hung agape when he held the slender crystal piece in his hand. It was beautiful, despite one end broken by Edmund's sword when he first cut the wand in two during his duel with Jadis before the Golden Age. The Crystal, glowing in his hand, shone a bright cyan, specks of radiant gold in the crystal's core, as if the magic itself had taken form inside the piece of the staff.

"That's it… We have the crystal!" Peter announced in awe, a smile of relief and disbelief taking form on his chiselled face.

"By the Mane…" Caine muttered as he stepped closer to look upon the crystal. In all his life, he had never seen such a thing.

"I can't believe we finally found it…" Caspian exclaimed between his laugh of relief.

Edmund stepped closer to feel the Crystal in his hand as well, smiling at the find. He felt a pang of emotion at the sight of that crystal, as if the White Witch herself were to haunt him for the rest of his life, all because he broke the Crystal, and tore down the wall of ice when Jadis was half-way resurrected by the hag and werewolf. His heart jumped at the sight of the crystal, for one reason or another.

At that very moment, the company heard the familiar 'click' of a crossbow being loaded.

" _We will take that Crystal off your hands, your Majesties_."

The sound of Lord Adranos' voice boomed through the cave as he appeared behind the royals, his men at his sides with their crossbows at the ready.

All turning towards them, Susan gasped as she was pushed behind Rhea for her protection.

"Lord Adranos, sheath your weapon!" Caine ordered, his arm going towards his sword.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you!" Adranos' guard warned as he pointed his crossbow towards him. Caine knew of the man's trigger-happiness and raised his arms above his head.

"Adranos, what do you think you are doing?!" Caspian growled towards him.

"That Crystal belongs to our mistress, and she will have it, one way or another. Now, hand it over _, or die_." Adranos replied, his voice cold and eyes sharp as he secured his crossbow.

"Hands up, all of you!" one of the guards shouted as he aimed his crossbow.

It was three readied weapons against them, they wouldn't stand a chance if they were to fight.

"You traitor!" Peter shouted as Adranos approached him.

"Throw it here, or your family dies."

"Don't give it to him, Peter," Susan exclaimed before one of the guards hissed and pointed his crossbow straight at her face.

Caspian's blood boiled as he watched the scene. He wanted nothing more than to rip these men to pieces, _but_ , knowing the jeopardy they were in, restrained himself from doing so, and held his hands above his head.

Peter sighed heavily before throwing the crystal before Adranos' feet. Still pointing his crossbow at the oldest Pevensie, Adranos bent down and picked up the crystal.

"Lordship, don't do this!" Caine asked of his fellow guard as he turned to walk away. The crossbows were still threatening to fire.

"Oh, but I will. And there is _nothing_ you can do to stop her Highness from having Narnia at her feet. Nothing! She has Queen Lucy, and she has this. And most of all, she has us to do her bidding." Adranos said, his accent heavy as he tossed the crystal up and down in his hand.

He smirked wickedly as he studied the crystal; " _Talulah shall be our Queen_ …"

. . .

"You cannot leave us here to die!" Edmund shouted up the rock wall as they all watched Adranos finish his climb up the rope they had used to climb down the treacherous wall. Adranos' two guards stood at the ledge, pointing their crossbows down towards them to prevent a sneak attack, especially from the Archer Queen herself.

"Oh, don't you worry, your Majesty. I am certain someone will come to your aid when they hear your dying screams," Adranos replied with a sly smirk as he cut the rope from the ledge and threw it over. The rope fell by their feet as they stirred uneasily, looking upwards towards the treacherous Lord and his two bodyguards.

"You will pay for this, Adranos!" Rhea shouted towards the wall, but to no avail: the men had already left them for dead.

. . .

Caspian paced angrily back and forth as he silently cursed the traitor Adranos and his men. How could he have been so blind?

Edmund, who was sat on a boulder on the floor interrupted his self-inflicted scorning.

"Caspian, calm down. Anger won't solve anything," he said calmly, but Caspian only growled at his words. He stopped however and looked upwards to where Adranos and his men had disappeared.

"I should have seen this coming; he wasn't with us when we found the body! How could I have been so _thoughtless_?" Caspian explained as he started his pacing once again.

"None of us could have seen it coming, my Lord," Caine reassured him as he stood behind Edmund, his hand resting on the pommel of his sword.

Susan, who rested her back against the rock wall, blocked out the prattle between the group as she attempted to think of a solution or two. It wouldn't be long before they would run out of water and food, and in the end, freeze to death. Hence, they needed to get out, and they needed to get out _now._

Her eyes trailed down to the coiled rope that lay on the ground, wet and filthy.

Straightening up, she walked over to pick it up. She put it around her torso like a sash and turned around to study the wall. Rubbing her chin with her hand, she studied the wall in silence with crystal-blue eyes.

The wall was vertically 180 degrees, and difficult to climb. Dangerous and life-threatening, even. The rocks were slippery, and it was challenging to get the right footing. They had struggled on the way down - there was no chance it would be easier on the way up.

One misplaced footing, and she would fall, possibly to her death.

Alas, considering their current options, this would be their best bet. If they didn't find a way up, they would all die anyway.

Susan had never been a religious type, but at that very moment, she prayed that every deity supported her in this decision to escape the cave.

. . .

"Su, are you sure about this?" Edmund shouted upwards the wall as they all watched her tough, yet extraordinary climb.

"Do you have any better idea?" was Susan's quick-witted reply between gritted teeth as she pulled herself over yet another tough-placed boulder.

Caspian and Peter held their lit torches up high, whilst Edmund lit her path with his own torch.

"I really don't like this," Edmund stated as he swallowed hard. Caspian and Peter couldn't agree more.

"Just _shut up_ and light my path!" Susan erupted from above as she found footing on a flat rock and hauled herself upwards. Grasping a seemingly suitable rock, it crumbled at her weight, and she lost her hold.

Sliding for only a moment, Susan quickly regained her balance and hold upon the wall, finding support on a sharp rock.

They all let out the breath they had been holding in as they watched her nearly fall. Caspian's heart drummed in his ears as he watched her with distressed eyes.

When Susan thought she had lost all strength in her arms and legs and couldn't climb any longer, she felt the edge above her head, and used the last energy she had to heave herself over. Once up, she crawled a foot away from the edge, and collapsed on the ground there in exhaustion as she panted. Feeling her pulse beat loudly, she barely heard the victorious cries and calls from below as she had made the climb.

"Good work, Susan!" Peter called from below as he merrily nudged his brother's shoulder.

Spending a moment on the ground to gather her strength and breath, she pushed herself up to crawl back to the edge. She pulled the rope off her torso and let it down the wall so her companions and family could make the climb.

. . .

Exiting the cave with Caspian and Caine in the lead, they all looked around in case they would spot the traitors. It had become dusk during the hours they spent inside the cave, and it would soon become too dark for them to see anything across the water.

Jogging down to where they had left their fleet, they were disappointed, but not surprised, to see that it was gone - Adranos and his men had escaped the island.

Sighing, Caspian looked out the waters, and saw no sign of living. Or living dead, for that matter.

"We'll make camp here tonight, and build a new raft in the morning," Caspian ordered, which none disagreed to.

Splitting up, Edmund and Caine went hunting, whilst Peter and Rhea gathered kindling and deadwood for the fire.

. . .

It had grown dark by the time Susan got to tend the bonfire as it sparked alive, and she stirred it gently as she placed more kindling upon it. Blowing gently, the embers grew stronger, now turning into a bonfire to keep them warm during the night.

Crouching on one knee by the fire, she quickly warmed her bruised and cold hands. She was alone, as the others helped prep the squirrels they had caught.

The sight of Caspian moving towards the fire caught Susan's attention as she watched in the corner of her peripheral vision.

"May I?" Caspian asked, ever the gentlemen, his voice tired and exhausted.

"Help yourself." Susan replied gently, without turning towards him. Her heart raced, and she cursed herself for feeling so skittish around him.

"How's your eye?" she decided to ask, hoping small-talk would ease the tension between them.

Surprised at her sudden initiative to talk, he touched his aggressive scar instinctively. It still burned and stung at the touch.

"Could be worse, I suppose," he replied as he sat down cross-legged by the fire, a distance away from her.

Susan now turned to gaze at him at his reply and found that she agreed with his answer. His brow and a small inch below his eye would be permanently scarred, but his eyesight was intact.

"Indeed." Susan leant back and sat down as she drew her knees up towards her chest, her eyes gazing into the flames before them.

There was a silence between them. Not an awkward one, but an honest, peaceful one, and it was the first time since their night together that Susan felt truly comfortable sitting by him, having nothing to say.

Caspian, however, broke the silence:

"It was brave, what you did today. You could have died," he stated.

"We would've died at _some_ point, had I not," she replied dryly.

Caspian swallowed hard at the truth in her words.

"Promise me this;" Caspian spoke again, "Don't put yourself in danger to save our hides," he looked towards Susan, who looked with lidded eyes into the flames.

"You're one to talk," she replied as he met his gaze. He raised one brow at her words.

"Caspian, there will come a time when you cannot protect us all," she told him with a silent voice.

"If doing anything in my power means keeping my family safe, keeping _you_ safe, then I will do just that," Caspian replied as he stirred the flames with a long stick. Her heart jumped a beat.

"Even if it means getting yourself killed?" she said, turning to look at him. Her gaze was stern, but he could tell her hard exterior was a cover for her genuine concern.

Deciding not to answer her bluntly, he took a moment to think through his reply.

"I would do exactly the same thing you would do, if it came to that."

"It's a different setting. You're High King of Narnia, with tremendous responsibility, a person that we are all trying to protect. We're… We are former Kings and Queens of old, thrown back and forth through worlds like some sick, twisted joke. We're not supposed to be staying here, Caspian, we never were. Whether it means we die, or get sent back, we are not here to stay," Susan said, her outbreak making her voice crack. It was emotional for her to say these words, but they needed to be said.

"You don't mean that. It could be different this time. Aslan himself said neither of you would be returning, Lucy and Edmund would never return. Yet, here you are. Tell me that can't mean anything?" Caspian said as he shifted in his seat to look at her. She was torn, he felt it to the bottom of his heart that she was split, hurting, and without hope. If only he could make her see, that there was hope. They had _nothing_ , if not hope.

"Even Aslan cannot foresee events like these. How could he have known, that all of Narnia would be under a reoccurring evil yet again? That he needed to have us here once again? When this is all over, in whatever outcome, when we are no longer needed, he will send us back, like he always has." Susan said, her eyes tearing up. She turned her head to look into the flames. Caspian shifted once again and stretched out for her hand. He took it in both of his.

" _I_ need you here… All of you. I always have, and I always will." Caspian proclaimed as he squeezed her hand in between his, hoping she'd understand. Understand that it didn't have to be like this: that she didn't have to live in fear.

Tears streamed down Susan's face at his words. Her heart panged against her chest, and she wanted nothing more than to scream.

"You have no idea how much I want it to be enough…" she said sorrowfully. She took her hand away and stood up. She couldn't handle it any longer.

"Susan-"

"I'm sorry, Caspian. But, I'm afraid our time here is limited, that part will never change. And even if I want it to be different, we don't have a saying in that. That's why, we can't stay… That's why… you and I, can never be." Susan said before walking away. She dried her tears with the back of her hand as she left him by the fire. Caspian stood to look after her as she disappeared into the woods with her bow. He was to follow her, when Edmund and Caine returned.

Edmund saw the shadow of his sister pass the trees in the woods and watched as Caspian sighed sharply as he gazed after her.

Edmund patted Caspian's shoulder, getting his attention.

"She needs time. Don't worry, though, she'll come around." Edmund stated with a reassuring lop-sided smile.

Caspian appreciated his words, but sadly, it didn't soothe his aching heart. The only thing that did put a balm on his heart was this:

 _Queen Susan still bore feelings for him._

* * *

 _ **A/N: There you have it. A bit soppy at the end, I'm aware, but, you have been asking me for more Suspian-moments. Don't worry, there will be plenty of those!**_

 _ **Until next time,**_

 _ **Dragon**_


	22. Turncoat

**A/N: Welcome back to another chapter of Victory Does Not Make Us Conquerors!**

 **Hope you'll enjoy this chapter, and hopefully, forgive my slow updates :/ Alas, that's how it is having busy days and less time to actually sit down and write.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Soundtracks:**

" **Gone" - Arianna Deligianni (Snow White & the Huntsman OST) **

* * *

No matter how filthy she was, no matter how much her teeth chattered as she froze, Lucy's hope that her family would come for her, that Aslan would aid them in their quest never faded. She still believed.

Looking at the stale, mouldy bread that she hadn't touched beside her on the filthy ground, she still believed.

Feeling lethargic, tired, cold to the bone and filled with anxiety, she still believed that Narnia's fate would be in Aslan's ever-so gracious hands.

The matter that disturbed Lucy the most, however, was the waiting - the godawful waiting. Since she woke up in the cage, she had only been served some bread and a bowl of water once. Other than that, an undead satyr had stepped up to the cage once, snorted, and marched away just as soon as he arrived. He was making sure she was still alive, Lucy supposed.

Not knowing how many days had passed, she stared between the bars of her cage, not really focusing on anything. So, when the undead satyr silently appeared in front of her iron bars, she startled at the sight and let out a gasp.

The ' _clink_!' of her cordial falling out the folds in her dress down to the ground rang in the room, making the guard snort in alarm.

Stepping forward, the undead satyr quickly unlocked her cage with a rotten hoof, and strode inside.

"No!" Lucy protested as she was about to grasp the cordial. The satyr growled at her and slammed the hilt of his axe against her head to push her back. Grunting as she was slammed against the iron bars, Lucy placed her hand against her temple, her vision blurred at the impact of the axe. The satyr mechanically bent down to pick up the cordial before marching out of the cage, locking it, and leaving Lucy to her own company, looking after him as he disappeared with her cordial.

The young Queen was distressed as she hissed at the pain in her head, feeling more vulnerable than ever.

. . .

As dawn touched the top of the mountains around them, the Pevensies and their company of Narnians and Telmarines had finished their fleet and began paddling across the water to get back on land. Caspian and Rhea scanned the area they had left their horses, only to see that they were gone; their lead ropes had been torn. Their bodies were nowhere to be seen, however.

Scouring the lakefront more closely, Rhea spotted the shiny armour plates of Adranos and his men upon the ground. Scattered about was several bodies, and it dawned upon Caspian what had happened.

Paddling quickly to land, Caspian, Rhea and Peter waded the shallow water to investigate the scene further.

On the ground to their left, one of Adranos' men had been mauled by bone-men, but he had not gone without a fight. Three lay spread around him, one with his rotten claws still buried in his throat, even in death.

"They were ambushed…" Susan stated as they walked past the scene.

The other guard had fallen victim to the bone-men as they had scavenged his intestines, his face down into the ground.

The company halted to let the scene sink in and could only hear the soft howling wind as they prepared to fight off any remaining bone-men.

A soft cough ahead to their right caught Caspian's attention.

Jogging towards the sound, Caspian found Adranos, still alive, sitting down against a boulder on the forest floor, clutching a death wound on his waist.

The rest of the company followed their King as he walked over to Adranos as he coughed up blood.

Noticing the change of lights, Adranos opened his eyes to see his King kneeling down before him, his brown eyes stern, yet saddened at what had become of him.

"My Lord…" Adranos muttered under his cough. Caspian exhaled a sigh as he looked at the Lord Commander.

Adranos was severely wounded and had lost a whole amount of blood. Blood trickled down the corner of his mouth, and his eyes were bloodshot from the exertion. Around him lay the carcasses of bone-men, their heads severed from the bodies.

"It didn't have to come to this, Adranos." Caspian told the dying man as he met his gaze.

"Victory is impossible, my King. You will be defeated…" he coughed in response.

"Be that as it may, I will never let Narnia fall. None of us will." Caspian promised him.

To his surprise, Adranos smirked and exhaled sharply.

" _If that only were enough_ …" he muttered sadly. Caspian did not reply to this.

With no more strength in him, Lord Adranos let out his last breath, and left this world behind.

Studying the man, Caspian regretfully wished it hadn't come to this.

Seeing the satchel in his hand, Caspian took it, stood up on his feet and handed it to Peter, who made sure the crystal was still there.

Susan stepped forward, bent down, and studied Adranos. She raised a hand to close his eyes, before she spoke in a gentle voice:

"We should bury them."

The group said nothing to disagree with her, and so they spent the next hour digging the soldiers a grave by the lakeside.

As Edmund, Caine and Caspian pondered on what they had witnessed, they realized the dire situation. Adranos and his men had not been loyal to Talulah and her army of undead. They feared for their lives, their families' lives, and the world as they knew it. Of course they would do her bidding, if she had persuaded them enough that she would let their families and friends live if they did. But, seeing how she had blindly sent her army after them to retrieve the crystal off their hands, the Pevensies realized Adranos and his men had been her puppets.

Pawns in her cruel play.

Susan and Peter carefully placed the bodies of the soldiers in their graves as the rest of the group sealed the three mounds. Marking the graves with a formation of rocks, the party stepped back to gaze upon the finished result in silence. As they did, a rustle from the trees in the woods behind them interrupted their silence.

Drawing their weapons, they were all prepared for a new attack.

Alas, relief struck them hard when Destrier led the herd of horses in a fresh gallop past the trees, all seemingly unharmed, towards the party of Kings and Queens and their good companions. Caspian stepped forward with his hands up to stop his horse. The black draft halted quickly, his nostrils wide, and ears forward as his master grabbed his bridle to study the stump of rope that was still attached to him. Caspian _hm_ -ed once in confusion before giving Destrier a pat on his sweaty neck.

Concluding the horses had probably escaped during the attack, instinct driving them to flee, it still amazed them that the horses had found their way back to them instead of making their way home.

Susan knew better, however, for she looked above the trees as she grabbed the reins of her jet-black mount and saw a familiar beat of black-feathered wings in the sky, along with kicking hooves disappearing over the tall pines.

Astraea had followed them.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **How's that for a plot twist, huh?**

 **I'm sorry for the** **short chapter, I'll make up for it this weekend, I promise!**

 **Until next time,**

 **Dragon**


	23. Starstruck

**A/N: Welcome back to another chapter!** **Hope you enjoy, and that you can forgive me for not being able to update sooner.**

 **Soundtracks:**

 _ **The Black Forest – Trobar de Morte**_

 _ **Tundra – Jeremy Soule**_

 _ **A Way of Life – Hans Zimmer**_

* * *

The moon shone bright this night, as the company of royals and their now two faithful followers, Caine and Rhea slept under the stars. A bonfire danced lightly in the middle of sleeping bodies, keeping them warm as they rested. The horses were bound nearby, their feet resting, heads hung low, with tails flicking lightly.

Peter, Edmund, Caspian and Susan, along with Caine and Rhea all slept. Rhea was a light sleeper, and awoke every hour or so for no reason other than uneasiness.

Again, she turned onto her back, her eyes tiredly gazing upon the sky, taking in the sight of the star-littered sky. It was a beautiful night with the silent wind and cloud-free sky. She wondered briefly if the Valiant Queen was looking upon the same moon this very moment, making her heart drop at the thought.

The Telmarine guard lolled her head to the side and looked to her companions she was bound to protect; King Edmund and Caine snored lightly as they slept on their backs. King Peter, wonderful King Peter, looked as peaceful as he ever had, lying on his side, resting his head upon his arm. The light from the flames flickered across his face, his porcelain skin, his dark blonde locks and dark eyelashes. High cheekbones cast shadow across his face along with his chizled jaw, and it made him look older than his mere twenty-three years of age. Her gaze locked upon his being for a moment before her gaze flickered to her High King and friend. Caspian slept halfway onto his stomach, his head resting peacefully on his arm. She could tell he slept lightly, for she barely saw his back rise up and down.

Susan, her very own Queen, slept contently across the bonfire. Resting on her side, she had tucked her knees against her stomach, and her elbows tucked in to her front to keep warm. Her hands lay crossed, her head resting upon them - her bow and quiver right by her side.

Assured they were all well, she looked back towards the sky to count the millions of bright stars.

She hadn't noticed it before, but one of those millions of stars stirred in the sky, growing bigger as if it descended from the sky.

Furrowing her brows, Rhea stood up and never looked away from the strange sight. The dot was indeed coming closer, and in their very direction.

"Caine!" she hissed, kicking his thigh harshly. He snorted.

" _Whuh_..." he mumbled as he roused slightly. He dragged a hand through his curly hair. He dragged a hand through his curly hair.

"Get up, we may have trouble," she alerted him, and he too noticed the bright light.

"Boys, get up!" Susan's voice called behind the guards. She had awoken from Rhea's call. She shook Peter awake, who looked tiredly into the sky, confused by the sudden bright light.

"Caspian... Do you think it's-" Edmund began with a smile as both he and Caspian got onto their feet as they had awoke from the ruckus.

"It can't imagine anyone else other than her." Caspian replied quickly as he looked expectantly into the sky.

"What are you talking about?" Peter said as Susan still knelt by his side.

Before either could reply, a sharp light manifested itself before them. The horses stirred nervously by the trees at the sudden light.

The light diminished, and the vision of a young woman with icy pale skin and long, wavy locks of golden, silky hair came to vision. The white, sleeveless dress danced around her as she took two steps forward. A friendly smile with thin lips grazed her face.

"Liliandil..!" Edmund spoke as he took a step forward to greet her.

"Greeting, my Kings. It's been some time," she replied as she stepped elegantly their way and shared gazes with both Edmund and Caspian. She then looked towards Susan and Peter, who looked as confused as everyone else.

"And greetings to you, my Queen Susan, and King Peter. To meet you in person is beyond an honour," she said with a smile.

"You're a star?" Susan asked from her place between her oldest brother and Caspian, her mouth slightly open at the sight; she had read of them, of course, but never had she thought she would see one in person. Liliandil grinned light-heartedly at the same question Caspian had asked her two years ago.

"Yes."

"You helped my brother and Caspian, didn't you?" Peter asked, slightly put off by the sight of a star. Liliandil shrugged lightly with bare shoulders, shooting him a coy smile.

"I merely guided them in the right path, the rest was resolved by the whole crew on the Dawn Treader and the Boy-turned-Dragon." Liliandil replied, her voice coated with relief.

Susan and Peter shared amazed gazes.

"Forgive me for appearing only just now, but I must be quick. There is little time, and much to be resolved," Liliandil said, her smile now gone. Instead, fear and distress shadowed her beautiful face. She took two strides towards Caspian, her gaze flickering between faces.

The royals shared expectant gazes between them, now feeling uneasy.

"You need to find the two last pieces of the artefacts. The third relic shall be found in the Capital of Tashbaan. Go there, and the rest will appear in time. Now go! I shall be on the sky, guiding your way through the desert," Liliandil spoke, watching as the faces of the royals changed in anticipation.

"In Calormen, are you sure?" Edmund asked. How she had gotten this information was beyond him. But, she was indeed a creature of magic, so it wasn't all that improbable that she knew of these recent events.

"Yes! Now, you must hurry!" she said as she turned to walk away. Once she found the place where she ascended, she turned to them.

"Good luck, all of you. I shall be watching you."

Before anyone could protest or ask any questions, Liliandil disappeared and vanished, a bright beam of light flying into the sky at the speed of light.

They all looked to the sky to see the bright star in the colour of blue shimmered on the sky, becoming their path towards their destination.

The royals all looked towards Caspian, who looked down towards the ground for a few seconds in thought. He clenched his jaw, sighed sharply and turned towards his company.

"Assemble the gear, and extinguish that fire. We must go." Caspian barked as he walked towards the horses to get them ready. The leftover work was easily done for, and by the hour, they had all mounted their steeds, and set off into a fresh trot. The forest path and marshes were luckily lit up by the moonlight, along with the beams from the blue star – the sound of hooves and panting horses, creaking leather and chiming metal called into the silent night.

. . .

By the next morning, the company had ascended a hill by the north of Anvard and its bordering forests.

The company was tired, as were the horses, and the steeds now walked on idly along the grasslands, their hooves dragging along the dry, tall grass. It was warmer here, warmer than has ever been since the Pevensies' return.

The sun now stood high; it had done so for a while. Looking up to the sky, Caspian was sure it had reached noon. He led the company, with Caine and Peter behind him.

They rode on until they company reached the top of a sandy hill – now crossing into Calormene territory, the royals halted one by one at the top, looking outwards the Great Desert.

Caspian sighed on top of Destrier's back, and looked to his right once Peter, Caine and Rhea appeared by his side. They halted their horses too.

Edmund and Susan lingered by his left, they too looking outwards the golden, sandy dunes of the Calormene desert.

"Calormen..." Rhea muttered. She fought by Caspian's side when they had defeated the Calormene army two years ago. She looked upon the land in remorse.

"It'll take us a day and a night's ride to cross it if we ride hard, your Majesties." Caine noted.

Once a moment of silence had crossed, a " _right then_ " sounded to Caspian's left, and they all watched as Susan rode downwards the sand-covered slope. Her horse slid here and there, but got down safe and sound. Susan halted and turned around in the saddle once down the slope.

"It'll be far too hot to cross any deserts now! I suggest we find shelter and let the horses rest until late afternoon," Susan called back as she looked up towards her male company.

Peter, Rhea, Caine and Edmund all looked expectantly towards Caspian, who wasn't aware of their gazes. Breaking away his own gaze from Susan, he felt the weight of the company's eyes, and looked from face to face - they looked as if they all agreed. To speak the truth, some sleep would be most appreciated by now after riding through most of the night. Caspian cleared his throat.

"Well, you heard her," he replied and clicked his own steed going. He executed the slope with ease, and rode past Susan once on the ground. They shared a long gaze, which did not go unnoticed by the rest as they followed him. Susan turned her horse and followed the leader of the company.

. . .

The party had found a cave in between the crags of the red rocks nearby the desert; a shallow one, but its location secluded. It made do for shelter for some short hours. The horses rested with their heads low by a formation of dead shrubs, and they were tied to a log. They stood in the shadow of the formation of rocks, tails swishing lightly.

Inside the cave, Peter, Edmund, Caspian and Caine was sleeping soundly, resting upon a mix of saddle pads, coats, blankets and vests - Anything to keep them comfortable. Edmund used his saddle as a pillow, but didn't sleep soundly. The reason to that could have been more his brother's fault than the saddle. Peter managed to sleep very well on his balled-up vest and coat, and snored comfortably with his arm resting over his eyes, much to Edmund's irritation.

Just some feet away, Susan was sitting by the entrance of the cave, keeping watch. She fiddled with her bow, cleaned her daggers and investigated a stone and its different colours on the floor for a couple of hours until movement behind her alerted her.

Rhea approached her with a small yawn, sword and axe at her hips.

"You go on and get some rest, my Queen..." she whispered with a small smile as she made a small stretch.

Susan looked up at her, shot her a grateful smile, and scrambled up to her feet before making her way deeper inside the cave. The cave was small, and four men certainly did take a lot of room, not to mention their weapons and gear.

Rhea had slept uncomfortable beside Edmund, who had now rolled over and taken up that space as well. Great. _Thanks, little brother_ , she thought to herself, but nevertheless, let him sleep.

Furrowing her brows, Susan realized that the only place she would sleep remotely comfortable would be beside Peter and... Caspian. Sighing in defeat, she walked over, and crawled in between them. Peter now slept with his back against Caspian's left, and the Telmarine King himself slept silently with his right arm behind his head. His coat lay underneath him to spare him from the cold stone floor.

Peter didn't move a snoring muscle as she crawled beside him and laid down and tried not to wake either of them. She didn't realize it, but Caspian did in fact notice her small form sneaking in beside them - he had never been asleep.

She made herself comfortable beside them, sighed silently, and tried to sleep. It was safe and warm between them.

Her eyes stung with little rest, and she wanted to sleep, but her head raced with thoughts and worries.

Susan worried for her baby sister. She worried for her friends and family, for Narnia and the world as they knew it. She also worried for Caspian, especially for him. How she had hurt him, and what danger he was in back in court. She felt remorse too, and hated herself for what she had done to him. It was the right thing to do, and yet, her heart hurt more than it ever had.

Caspian shifted beside her, and looked through lidded eyes that she didn't blink even blink at his movement. She merely looked between her long black eyelashes into space, into the wall behind them as she rested her head on her bent elbow.

Wanting her to sleep, _needing_ her to get some rest, Caspian moved further, snaked an arm over her back, and pulled her side against his front. She stirred at this, but relaxed once he rested his head above hers. She stiffened for only a moment, but soon gave in. She didn't want to fight right now, and accepted his comforting touch. She accepted his closeness, and found strength in it. She tucked her face in against his neck and felt his short beard against her cheek and jaw. A small tear escaped the corner of her eye.

" _Sleep..._ " Caspian's soft whisper brushed past her ear. She sighed in defeat.

" _It's alright..._ " he hummed soothingly against her as he held her close.

After a while, he felt her breathing even out, and she slept soundly. Sighing once, Caspian brushed his lips against her forehead before dropping his head down on the make-shift pillow and rested his chin on the crown of her hair.

Caspian had a few hours of blissful sleep himself that afternoon.

* * *

 **A/N: Didn't expect to see Liliandil again, did you? I hope it was a nice element of surprise.**

 **Also, there have been several requests of fluff, and I certainly hope this will do for now!**

 **Take care, and till the next time,**

 **Dragon**


End file.
